


I GOT STUCK IN HOLLOW KNIGHT, AS A HOLLOW VESSEL

by ELENA_HEDGEHOG



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELENA_HEDGEHOG/pseuds/ELENA_HEDGEHOG
Summary: hi...i speak Spanish...first story in English....sorry for future miss spelling..... i can read in English, and speak it but writing i still struggle with it.............so lets continue.......so you once where a normal human y the normal human world............ you  fall... ...follow the adventures of a girl who turns in to a bug?
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader, Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 69





	1. I GOT STUCK IN HOLLOW KNIGHT, AS A HOLLOW VESSEl...OH NO

_This is the story of READER, who died in an accident.... literally she died playing videogames when she got electrocuted by a lightning._

_Somehow she awoke in the body of a hollow vessel...and said "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE" and got her ass out of there._

_Follow her new life and how her decisions affect the story of the HOLLOW KNIGHT GAME story._

**###########################################################################**

**_Hi I am YN... and this is my life..._ **

I was trying to play a new video game once I was done playing undertale, bendy, cuphead, FNAF, dragon quest, and some of my pokemon games ...... they are infinite ....... Well as I said, I was playing HOLLOW KNIGHT... .. so many things to remember, so many missions, so many charms and locks, why so many locks and pointy and slimy things ............ and darkness so much darkness .................. .

and to me well, I am interested in the game and I started to read some fanfictions of the game ......... .

_There is so much porn ............... .so much porn ............... ..about bugs ............_

_well what are you going to do?, the rule 34 baby, ANARCHY...._

I was playing hollow knight after having saved the ten best guides of the game in my Tablet, with a guide of the best charms .......

That is why I prefer when my brother plays them, he is more skilled with the control, I usually play as the navigator, taking notes and helping him with the missions ..........

Who do you think trained their pokemons up to level 100, me baby, I did it, that's what I like, I like to train and level up, it stresses me a lot to fight ... Well let's move on ....... 

Now I'm obsessed with HOLLOW KNIGHT, and more than anything with stories ............ .. I dont like the pale king very much, he is mayor moron, I think the white Lady is a more pathetic version of Toriel from Undertale, and that Hornet is a Tsundere, poor Ghost's life stresses me out, and I love Grimm... ..Grimmchild is the cutest.... 

But I pity the Hollow knight ...... formerly known as pure vessel ...... and the poor babies of the abyss, left to their fate there in the dark ......... .. 

Damn coward of the pale king, why does he not go and kill the damn bright cowardly Moth...???

If he had raised his ton of children and asked the Lord of the Abyss for help, they could have defeated Radiance.... But the proud fall to the end....

Seriously, why risk everything for a single knight, when you can have an army of them...

well, now im 28 and stuck here in a anoying stormy night, and all alone............ 

the moment i touch my my tv to turn it on......an explotion happens......and the light become darkness......

did... did... I just died from lightning while turning on the TV to play video games ... I hope they include my death in the 10 weirdest ways to die ... well at least I know that Mrs. Harrison will take care of my cat .... she adores him ... sorry midnight .... mom won't come back ....

_the pain the light and the dark are replaced by ... more pain and more darkness ..... and humidity ... and hard as hell the ground is rocky and hard and my head is heavy ..... now I know what Dib the bighead feels, from invader Zim ..._

I get up to look around me ... I feel dizzy ... I look at my hands and .... AHHHH I DO NOT HAVE FINGERS

.... I touch my face .... AHHH I DO NOT HAVE A FACE

... without wanting to put my no hands on my eyes not present ..... AAAHHHH I DON'T HAVE EYES .....

I stand up and look at my little legs .... AAAAHHH I DON'T HAVE FEET 

.... I run all over the place and look at a near puddle ... I run to it and look at my reflection .......... I faint. ..again ... when I wake up I feel my body again ... yep I'm still ... a weirdo ....

a very know weirdo... im really buggy...literally a bug ... i´m in HOLLOW KNIGHT... GOD DAMMIT

"Damn I've read a lot of isekai stories, but this is the last straw ....... I'm in a video game ........ damn" I look around ... corpses of other vessels ...

I look up ... that's where the pale king waits for the vessels to set out on the journey ........

"Not today satan, it won't be today .... nope ... nope ... nope" and I start looking around for things that can help me ..... and that's when I look at them ... other dark ghosts vessels trying to go outside ....... and I look at him 

"is that who I think he is?" That's right, it was the original hollow knight ........ today was his choice ........ and I could see the cursed king pale preaching to what would be his first sacrifice and not the last ... .

I look at the void and finish climbing the cliff once the king left ... I look at my comrades below ... even if I took them I would not have where ... that would be my destination here ... I will make a life here ... I know how to survive and I know where the safest places are ...

I will become a shadow in the palace and I will obtain the greatest resources that I can ... and one day I will return for them ... I will not let you suffer and die in vain for this mediocre idiot who believes in this absurd plan ...

this is little old me when i came out of the abyss...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

I've lived in the palace for 10 years ... and now I'm fit enough to go out and investigate .... I've been living in the cellar just above the hollow knight's room, well it´s like, he can't speak ... he can't say nothing about my presence, and since no one knows about me, no one asks him so he does not say anything ... finally today I will get out of here ... I have a lot to do ...

I have discovered several things ... like that my life is like SWORD ART ONLINE anime ... I can see things like this, maps, medals, amulets and my items, of course I have quite a few since I have stolen them from the guards' quarters , the knights and even the king himself ...

"I'M READYAAAA I'M SUPER OP, SUCK IT SAITAMA" so that same night I took my things and left, I left the ceiling of the hollow room and he gets up and looks at me fixedly ... I approach him ... and him I caress his forehead ... 

"someday we will see each other again, just stay strong Phantom" ... hey if the avatar is ghost he could be phantom ... don't judge me ... the best thing was to escape through the garden .. . when I go to the wall ready to jump, I hear a noise behind me ... 

it was the white queen ... she looks at me with tears in her eyes ... she can feel me ... she knows who I am ... sHe knows I'm a vessel ... "bye" I say and jump the fence ... to my new life ... to my new life of adventure in this buggy world

_**MAMA ITS ME....IM ALIVE...... I SURVIVE MOTHER TRUCKERS......pale king BUGGOFF** _


	2. Bugs, fungi, mosquitoes and brothers ...

_**Ok... it's been 1 years since I left the palace ......... ..** _

Every week the white queen goes for a walk around ... So I don't want to be around ... I need a place to make my permanent base... I have small bases hidden all over this place ... But if I want to bring my brothers and keep them safe, I must find a place, big, safe, and especially EPIC.

I'm not going to keep them locked up in a gloomy place like the castle ...... ..if the castle was beautiful, but it continued being a prison... 

_**A golden cage is still a cage no matter how beautiful or shiny it is....** _

I know I shouldn't ....... But I have done some of the things that ghost had to do in the game ...... ..of course they have not been abandoned here yet or anything, but I decided to make life easier for my brothers who will come here in the future ............... I remember where I have seen their bodies in the game, and create bases there to save them in the future ...... .. I have returned several more times to the abyss, I have seen more broken skulls and their ghosts have begun to appear there...

I've developed various theories ...... and I think I know how to save them too, but they need to be there for now, but every now and then I go and sing them some songs or tell them stories... they are my brothers after all... my younger brothers ...

_sometimes... i swear something else watches me from the deep... so i always greethim with a smile...._

QQQQQQQQQ

I find myself eating a nectar muffin... when I see something in the distance that I didn't expect....

now I am at my base that is between "greenpath" and "FUNGAL WASTES" ...

\- "It can't be", in the distance surrounded by fungi attacking him there was a vessel, I ran to the place jumping from rock to rock ...... ..

Thanks to the fact that a few months ago I fought with a mantis I was able to collect a mantis hook, now I can climb the rocks without problems....

I jumped from rock to rock and using my hook and some spider silk that I have collected for some time, I decided to go crazy ...

\- "AAAHHH aHHHHA AHHHHH" I shouted like Tarzan, and swing up to them, and taking the vessel in my arms I swung towards a small cliff, after getting him to safety I inspected him ... ugh heck he had fungus growing over him because of a fissure in his skull ...

\- "hold my muffin, please" I said giving it to him, and swinging back using my pin I finished with all the mushrooms ...

just to see me in front of the furious mushroom mom ... hehe...I have mushi issues... hehe.. get it..mom/mushroom isssues... hehe bad joke...

\- "You know how I like my mushrooms? ... in small pieces" I said and I turned it into sushi ...., I looked at something that it threw on the ground - "ho ho? but what a treasure there is here" I said looking at a charm .... A fungus charm... when I first explored the caves I had collected one, it was very useful against flying critters... now I had two... nice...

I approached the little boy, he was trembling, - "come on friend, I won't hurt you" I said and offered him my hand, and he slowly took it, he was shaking staring at me like i was some kind of illusion, I could hear more mushrooms coming.... - "well my Good friend, we better go," I put them on my back and we were swinging around the place back to my base on the green path.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been three months since that... and me and my new brother have become very close... apparently from what you can find out from my friend, senior leg eater, this little guy was found in the city of tears by some lowly bugs and sold illegally as a slave ... apparently he was left for dead when he fell between several mushrooms ...

My brother's name is **hephaestus** , I call him that from Greek mythology, a god fallen from the heights due to the contempt of his father... poetic... it doesn't matter much, now he's with me, my poor brother was very hurt before, but unfortunately I couldn't completely heal the fungi on his head, but with the help of the fungus charm, it gives him a bost to have his own ... I put moss on his head in the same way so that the fungi would move on them and not inside the skull of my brother... he looks so much better

We do some trades with the worm village and we sell rare artifacts in the city of tears to the grocer, we have quite a few geos, but life is not easy when you take care of someone else ... I knew it would be difficult, he is totally attached to me , every time I go away to make my rounds or explore he does not let go of me ....... Well it is understandable ... I am his sister, we are family and I am the only person who seems to have shown him some humanity ... or being insecity ??? Whatever....

I have taught him to fight and protect himself and to use the leftovers as shelter, I had to help him to get rid of the fear of going through the mushrooms, since he develop a fear of them ... now that is his favorite battle territory and it is really good ..., I have grown a bit I think I am at the hornet level... .I wonder if she has already been born? ...

We were near dirtmouth, when something appeared that I can't believe ......... - 

"not again" I said facepalming ...... another vessel and this one was chased by some mosquitoes.... 

I signaled to my brother, hephaestus nodded, and we went straight to the vessel, the needle he brought was clearly one of the ones used by mantises ... very big and difficult to move for someone as small as him, apparently since I see it from He didn't get it close by because it was a gift, he has a huge wound on his forehead - "OUCH that must hurt" ...

"AVANTEEEEEE" I said and ran straight to take the long needle, I being taller than he used it and I was able to shoot several of those bugs, rays were not only mosquitoes but also infected wasps, I looked at my brother and after throwing A big lunge, I carried the new vessel on my back.

"HEPHAESTUS, ALPHA WITHDRAWAL PLAN, LET'S GO LET'S GO" hephaestus was placed between the bugs and us, receiving direct attacks, giving me time to get away enough, then he concentrated and let the spores escape when he healed, that stunned the bugs, giving me time to go back and finish off the survivors....

We heard the noise of the guards ants approaching, - "BETTER SAID HERE IT RUN THAN HERE IT WAS, HEPHAESTUS LETS BUG OFF" was my key to return to the base, hephaestus took the geos from the ground and went to the tunnel of the well, took the vessel and we left ...... ..

Upon arriving at the base, Hephaestus dedicated himself to doing what he liked to do the most, organizing our inventory.... He was very organized, something that taught him "a place for everything and everything in its place" and "since a messy base, it is more difficult to leave and forget important things behind when you have to flee" ... and while I I dedicated myself to heal our new brother... and notice something interesting, his wings were bigger than those of Hephaestus and mine.... his body was lighter than that of hephaestus, this subject was designed to fly ... and because he was very small and weak for such powerful and heavy wings it was clear that he was easy prey ...

After treating his wounds, I brought him near a rock table that we had at our base, our base consisted of a cave at the bottom of a corner in Green path, a hidden area if you don't know what to look for, it was a clearing and at the bottom there is a cave hidden by branches and vines, to get to the clearing you must swing over a lake of acid so for me and this it was easy to get there thanks to our retractable hook, and once our brother masters those wings for him....

I taught him how to eat and drink, and once we finished lunch we lay down inside an old shell of a kind of giant walnut, full of soft and soft spores like cotton and soft moss was our blanket, when we cuddled each one chose a side , with me in the middle ... he turns to look at my new brother ... - "welcome to the family ... Hermes" ... and we went to sleep, I could swear I saw a glow inside those dark bowls that are his eyes when I name him .... .

_That thought would be for another day.... For now it is better to sleep..._


	3. the story of how this mess begun... background story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the story has two sides, only the winners make the history, the losers become miths

Ok the thing got serious.... I have two brothers... ..two more mouths to feed, two more lives to take care of ......... .. In addition to my own ............... I am in trouble, in big trouble.... This should not happen.... In the game there were so many vessels?...

Then I remembered... if they were many broken vessel shells ......

they had to to many vessels children running around.

Eaten ... killed by aggressive insects ... killed for fun in the coliseum ... or simply killed at the hands of enemies, all because of the idea implanted in all vessels at birth ... vessels seek radience, like infected insects attack vessels.

**_ Because darkness seeks light, as light seeks darkness ... _ **

It is what the pale king does not learn ... in the palace I studied the ancient writings that he hid in his study ...

when I lived in the abyss, I saw the paintings of ancient civilizations ...

**################################################## #########################**

The light and the darkness lived in harmony, but the light gained more power and when the darkness revealed itself, the seal is underground, in what we know as Hallownest ...

_(Does anyone refer to a certain story with ponies ????)_

but the light faced an enemy that it could not defeat alone ... and without its brother the darkness, she fell, taking the one who defeated it with her...

a being of light like her, the WYRM ... this one, reincarnated into a mortal being, who decided to help insects to live in a semi harmony between light and darkness ...

And so began the legend of the pale king.... A being that believes himself to be a god when mortal and in his new form cannot fight against radience, since he lost her mortal form and cannot reach her, he decided to use someone else's power to achieve it.

But the darkness had no mortal body to make itself strong and defeat the light ... so the pale king granted it ... using his own children ...

He was not a fool, he would not use himself, his greed for power was very great... so he used his essence and the blood of a being with great earthly power.... The white lady...

And conceived the strongest children and offered them to the abyss in order to absorb the darkness and some of them would be born with the necessary power to eliminate the radience ...

But the radience was very strong and her children kept failing to develop feelings, so he decided to leave them without any contact until they developed as infants and come out of the abyss on their own, he will raise one and gave him as a sacrifice to the radience ...

_He would seal her in the knight's mind, if he defeated her it will be a grand win... if not ... well_

_He would seal the radience in the knight for eternity...._

_Either way his reign would be assured for a while longer ..._

_And that's the story of the hollowknight ............ .._

a story, that I would take care of changing ... maybe I won't be able to save everyone, but that doesn't mean that I won't try ...

not only for my future, not only for my brothers ... if not for the future of all Hallownest

** "COME AT ME PUNK...... IM READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" **


	4. Looking for tresures, and Finding Battles

_**Dear diary, today I made a friend....** _

The hunter ... tried to kill Hephaestus, so I kicked his ass ... we talked and then he threw a book at my face and he disappeared into the grass ... yes ... we are friends ...

\- "The hunter's manual" interesting I think ... I sat in a little puff stack in a corner of our home in the cavern, while my brothers were playing around a bit, Hephaestus chased Hermes for having put small mask flys in one of the baskets ... Hephaestus does not like to be messed with his way to organize our resources.

Hermes when fleeing breaks a jar... a crystal jar where I had found a grub worm ... because nobody thought of simply lifting the lid with a hook ???? ... Hephaestus loved that we could see what was inside and still be able to save things there ... broke the flask of geos .... Hephaestus loves geos ...

Hephaestus began to cry ... (The closest thing to a cry of darkness) ... and ran to hug me and moaned while pointing at Hermes ... who also came to me and started screaming in the same way ... children ...

I must put them in their place or this will continue to happen ... let out a low growl ... that made them turn to look at me well, I pointed the disaster at Hermes and then a basket ... Hermes went to pick up the geos and put them in the basket ...

Then point to another bottle and to me and then to him ... traduction: "if you want bottles like this so much ... it will be better to get them from the original source" i said so it means one thing... we will go and find the collector ... so we went to look for him or at least one of them, who knew they were a few of them?...

One of their nests is in "forgotten crosses", Maybe later they move to the city of tears because it is the place where there is less infection in the future ...

We crept in, just Hephaestus and I went, Hermes was not very happy, but he stayed cleaning some dried pumpkins to make houses for his friends.

the truth is that I planned toask him to hide them in the roots and branches near the cave ... their flapping would echo in the area and they only get scared of predators or insects not common in Greenpath ... the perfect alarm ...

We saw him come out of his cave with some jars, probably to go and put them as traps around somewere ... upon entering and being sure that there are no more of his kind inside, we went to collect some and put them in our inventory in our cloaks ...

_How can you fit so many things inside it.... Game logic, am I right?_

There were some "aspids" that Hephaestus hates, other worms that we released ... some mimics ... that we knocked out and put them back in jars ... and another several bugs, some that we released and others that we left there.

Then we heard a few clicks and tap tap taps... .. We looked up and hanging from the ceiling there was.... A few vessels ... in jars ... hanging from the ceiling ... quickly, I used my hook and lowered the jars ... and that's when disaster struck ...

"HEPHAESTUS, NO WAIT, THEY DOESN'T SEEM NORMAL "I said but it was too late. Hephaestus broke the bottle and a young NOSK jumped, i had noticed a strange orange glow on him, I thought he was infected, but when I looked at him closely I saw that his body was made into a ball dark....

"DAMMMMM" I took Hephaestus, while carrying on my shoulder the net with the other flask with the vessel ...... .. We ran out and he began to break flasks, "HEPHAESTUS NOW; URTICANT SPORE "I told him and he stopped short and let his spores go, the asps quickly went to the other side... straight to the nosk ..........

I felt bad about the mess we left and put a nectar muffin in a jar near the entrance... and we left...

_....SOME TIME LATER_

_the collector came back, and found the muffin, he took it and inspected... he took a bite and let out a happy grumble..._

_only to screech when he saw the mess and a nosk tangled in some ropes... he was going to need a bigger jar... a really big one..._

_**###########(Skip brought to you by the hunter throwing a book at your face) ############## (OUCH)))))))))))** _

When I got home I carefully released the vessel ... it stared at me and stared at me while I checked it for a wound ... more than anything it seemed hungry ... of course, it was in a jar for who knows how long ...

Hephaestus began to clean the jars and Hermes stared at us... he seemed suspicious of the new vessel... then he came to me and grabbed my cloak ...... .. ??????

Oh god... oh my heart.... He's jealous????....

I patted his head, and made him sit next to me... I pointed where there were no more disasters and gave him a thumbs up and patted his head....

_** THATS RIGHT BITC #E'S I HAVE THUMBS ::: ZOTE CAN EAT MY CLOAK "" "" " ** _

I began to sew a cloak with leafy cloth, and put it on the new vessel, they were leftovers from my new cloak,Hephaestus did not want a new one, because the one he is using used to be mine and I think he liked that, and Hermes did not want one, because I made him one similar to the one I had the day we met him... adorable tsundere....

We took out the jackpot, what she was wearing as clothes, it was more like a cocoon of weavers ... yes score ... now we wouldn't have to go deepnest for a long time ... oh and if you ask why i call her she?... well because thats the vibes i feel from her... i jus know... like how i know that my brothers Hephaestus and Hermes are boys... i just can feel it... we may be genderles in our bodys but some of us can choose what to be even if our body has not made the change yet... so that´s that... weird i know...

The wind chimes sounded, the tiktik were returning to the meadow ...... .. That meant it was snack time... so I gathered my siblings and sat them around the table, each one on a moss cushion... I started to place baskets and jars with food ...

Each one began to take what we liked to eat the most... but the other vessel didn't know what to do.... they looked at the food desperately but apparently they had never eaten ... they must have come out of the abyss and straight to deepnest and when they fled from there they fell into a jar ... so they should only have survived from the darkness ...

I have to go to the small fountain of darkness near the city of tears ... my siblings and I need to fill ourselves with darkness again so as not to get sick ... I learned it by watching the pale king feed PHANTON, from a vial of darkness ... and other similar sources...

(PHANTON: it's the purevessel)

It is clear that I must begin to teach this vessel the basics ... just as I did with the other two ... the first thing is to eat ... pass the food through their eye bowls, the basic way of eating, their soul level is very low, I don't think I can eat concentrating on Void, to form a mouth or absorb food directly....

_ ########### (Skip brought by the pale king feeling his sins crawling down his back) ######### (MEGALOMANIA INTENSIFIES) _

Is it too much to ask for a moment of calm? ........................ is that too much to ask?

Apparently YES because this day started with being woken up by a horrible scream........

**-"HEPHAESTUS, HERMES ON GUARD PROTOCOL" i shouted in their minds....**

_-void kin speach... they are learning to speak it to_

1.... Verify the presence of family members

2... arm yourself and grab a survival backpack from the emergency resource shelf

I took my brothers and we continued with the plan ...

3... use the shadows to move and secure your way to the meeting point

4... secure position and wait for instructions....

Upon reaching a small viny wall, near one of the acid basins, our smell would be covered by it and the bushes would cover our bodies ... We witnessed a group of insects kidnapping the hunter ...

\- "Heck I would recognize that outfit anywhere, they are warriors from the fool's coliseum" ... apparently the damnFool king decided to look for more prey for his coliseum, and the hunter would be perfect.

What should I do? ... the hunter kept the citizens of my territory away and in return I brought him materials from the city ... I never thought that my answer would be given to me in the most heartbreaking way ... the new vessel, let out a sad noise accompanied by sobs ... oh my god ...

He was begging me to save the hunter ... and not only that ... his aura called me for the first time ... and I heard it clearly ... My new "sister" was asking me to save someone in trouble like I saved her ... I stared at her and caressed her head.

\- "you win, we'll save that grumpy old man" I said smiling at him as best as possible ... only the slanted eyes and my aura revealed that I was smiling ...

\- "I promise you DEMETER" she opened her eye sockets as much as possible ... and she sobbed again as she hugged me ...

_################# (skip brought by the movie "swat", enjoy the music ##################_

i smiled... -"lets the heist begin"... _(Listen to the song above)_

We ran through the corridors of the coliseum of fools, we passed all the trials until the last where the survivors of the other trails, would face against the newest beast of the coliseum ...

This is going to get really good.... to good........ yeah.... i jinx it...

When they let out the hunter, Hermes and I threw ourselves at him ... to break his chains.

while Hephaestus and Demeter used "spore stunt" and "soul healing" who would say that Demeter had an affinity for soul mancing ... it doesn't matter, one by one they started more warriors to come towards us, even the king let the slaves out-

\- "BRING ME THEIR HEADS, AND YOU WILL BE FREE AND FULL OF RICHES",

He is lucky that I dont want him dead, he will die very soon if I remember correctly, soon the pure vessel will start with the trials before its last evolution, to go against Radiance.... And the fool king will die by his hands ...

The hunter and others joined us in the battle and that's when I saw something that I didn't think I'd find here ...

"why it does not surprise me?" I said, a small wounded and dirty vessel, apparently used as a slave or perhaps as a decoy in the arena during battles ...

"OK DAMN MAYBE I WONT BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU; BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WILL NOT KICK YOUR TORAX "I said standing in front of him ... my soul starting to focus

"GO FORWARD LITTLE SCUMB, TRY IT, AFTER I CRUSH YOU I WILL DECAPITATE THOSE USELESS LARVA OVER THERE AND NAIL THEIR HEAD BESIDE YOURS ON MY THRONE" ...

The hunter just whispered ... .- "oh shit" ...

I stared at the king of the coliseum and I smiled at him _**"so you've chosen death"**_

I said and jumped right in to do it ....... (I'm not good at recounting battles, so imagine getting lunges from one side to the other)

In the end he fell to his knees in front of me... "HA HA... YOU DIDN'T... YOU COULD... DEFEAT ME... .BRATT..."

I turned to look at it and pointed at it with my needle...

**"omae wa mou shindeiru" "NANNIIIIIII" ()**

The fool fell to the ground and thousands of geos fell from him.... Hephaestus was very happy ... he and Hermes began to gather what they could, and Demeter was healing the hunter ...

And me?, well while I was getting the small vessel free from the chains, i was also trying to get all the king's geo crusters as well as a small chest with amulets and other weapons.

The little vessel trembled in my arms ... it clung to my chest as if it was afraid that I was going to leave it there or it was going to disappear ...

I caressed his head, _"Come little sibling, let's go home, let's all go home"...._


	5. My vessel family tree... PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERY FOUR CHAPTERS OR SO, I WILL ADD A FAMILY CHARACTER SUMMARY CHAPTER.... BECAUSE HAVING SO MANY SIBLINGS CAN BE CONFUSING....

ITSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PICTURE TIME

THIS ME....IM Y/N........

i dont take shit from no one.....love pale king bashing.... i pity the white lady... adore my siblings

will kill for my siblings... DONT TEST ME BOI.... I WILL YEET YOU TILL NEXT MONDAY...

love sweets... dont steal my sweets... you will lose a hand or many of them...

my weakness is vessel puppy eyes...... i will melt from the cuteness

i have the power of anime and memes on my side....

im cool..... relax... dont care a damm... but... if you mess with my siblings... 

YOU ARE A DEAD MAN(bug) WALKING....... i dare you... 

bring it... i will go super sayan on your ass boi

THIS IS HEPHAESTUS... 

he likes to collect mushrooms... hates the monster ones, he likes to kill them and like to eat parts of them, can that be considered cannibalism??????

dont like flying bugs to much... he was scare of them, and now he really likes to stunt them with his spores

loves nectar muffins and hugs...so much hugging... f he doesn't get at least two hugs a day, he gets into a depressed state ... I learned it the bad way

loves to walk behind me so if someting attack us he can be ready

he is a good boy, he is the best boy... hugg him always...

this is HERMES

calm and collected boy.... shy... very shy

at first he was very detached from us, and now he always want to keep us in his eye sight...

he was very scare of flying... now he is a sniper boy... likes to hide in stalagnites and make them fall on enemies, and do swooping attack...

he likes mint flavored sweets... he does not eat noting unless i bite it first... he thinks...if its aproved by me... its ok...

small vessel bugs flys, love to be near him... he does not care...

he loves when i clean his wings, and caress his side face horns.... i swear he purrs...

ok this is DEMETER

she is the momma hen, always wanting to heal everyone

loves plants and flowers...... she is very gentle and delicate, very sweet and likes to sit under the sun and relax in the grass....

but she will kick you ass if you step on the flowers infront of her...

she is startint to grow some browm roots in the back of her head... i think its from mom side of the family...

after me, Hephaestus is her favorite sibling... but... i dont know if they see me as a sibling or they think im their mother.... i call them siblings and the like... but they dont talk to much...

they can say some words, but they speak with an eco in it... just one word at a time... small progres but i will take it....

####

This is ARES

He is a bit spontaneous and with little sense of direction, he gets lost constantly .... then I have to send Hermes to look for him ... Hermes has a great sense of direction.

he likes honey and spicy things ...

He does not like other insects and he does not like when other insects join the family ...

maybe because of his bad experience in the colosseum ... the strange thing is that he tolerates the moth family, maybe because there was no one in the coliseum ...

the poor child suffers from nightmares, and ends up sleeping near me ...

$$$$$$$$$$$

This is METHIS

they are baby....

dont mess with them... i donk know... is they are girl or boy... i think they have not decided... i dont care... i love them as they are....

thay like to be cute... but kick but... likes to read and look at the charms... 

they like to be with Ares more... those two are problems when they are together....

i found them one time trowing rocks at some acid bugs only for them to almost being melted by the bug trowing a acid squirt at them... god bless hermes that told me "trouble...makers...near..acid...bugs" god bless him...


	6. Not Everything is Crystal Clear

_**Hello dear mental diary....** _

It's been three years since I left the Castle, so I'm technically 13 years old...

I don't know how this happened ...... but I've already reached my second level... how did i not notice it???... it was when i got my fingers... I'm even bigger than HORNET... I think??? well, time sure pass fast.

I don't know how it happened ... how is it that I am evolving so fast ..., a few days ago I went to the palace entering through the tower that is near the Watchers place... I was very disgusted ... it is the tower of love... i remember taking this key from my mother room a long time ago, this is where some time the king takes the queen to rest in their hot spring... after.... he gets his way with her.... after that bastard takes the eggs of the white lady, to take them to the abyss...

My siblings have also grown a little more, Hephaestus and Hermes are the ones who have grown a little more than my other siblings, Demeter and Ares who has become less shy.

I don't know if you remember, but in the fool's coliseum, we found another vessel, I called this one Ares... because he really must have lived his life on the battle field out there...

_So the god of war for him.... and i dont mean CRATOS....hmmm good name for another sibling maybe in the future..._

he literally became my shadow from then on ... he didn't detach from me, my other siblings were a bit bothered at first, but if I didn't seem bothered, then that was fine...

Ares has become surer of himself, to the point of carelessness ... before, if he saw something relatively dangerous, he will always remained stuck to me ... now it is totally the opposite on several occasions.

It is more if he sees an enemy, he throws himself at him without measuring the consequences ... but if this is too much for him, he runs back to look for me... clever boy.

Demeter, they are still a sweetness of a vessel, very gentle and delicate, she likes plants and flowers a lot... and I think I see traces of grass growing on his skull... maybe it is inherited from our mother.

Well, she is not very happy with me, now that we are living in the city of tears...

Why are we here, you might wonder? Well, Because ISMA almost discovered us on the green path... why we almost got discovered? Because she was chasing a vessel and Ares launched themself to save it, which startled ISMA and I knocked her out with a log...

I never thought this could get worse ... well if it did, my brothers need weapons, they need to improve their fighting, they need to study ... but who to trust? ... well I decided to trust some of the dream knights, and ancestors from some of the most trusted MPCs in the game... I decided to get better weapons first... that's why we're here.

Then we will go to the border of the kingdom ... I found in the city of tears the father of sheo the painter ... he is a great swordsman and lives near the territory of the hive, there I will ask one of the bees to teach us to fly and fight at the same time ... especially Hermes, oh yes, my new sibling is METHIS, we will take the STAG to reach the outskirts of the kingdom where we will make our little base...

Where do we live in the city of tears? You will wonder? Well ... do you remember that MPC that looks like a vessel? Well, we live with his family, apparently his parents are merchants who went bankrupt, I help them with the merchandise and they help me with what I need...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Now we live on the outskirts of the kingdom ... and ... we are not alone ... we have gained followers so to speak ... we call him Moth dad, you know him as ... Markoth ... he is one of the few survivors of the moth tribe, he lives in the resting lands ... along with other few survivors of his tribe ... like thistlewind who is a nomad moth who works among the moths as a census control, looking for the few moths that survive in hallownest, like a facebook for moths...hehehehe

we became friends after I saved some young moths from being eaten by a Crystal Nosk ... since then they made us an honorary part of his tribe ... and promised to protect us from the pale king, once they were explain how the pure knight was conceived ...

He is an excellent flight master and Sherom, Sheo's father, came together with Sheo to live on the outskirts of the city of tears, near the resting lands, so that he could be closer to us... they are waiting for sheo's brothers to return from training... under his nailmaster...and we know who that is....

Our home was a simple camp ... near the "rest lands" I decided to explore a little near the territory near "the glass summit", my plan was to find an area of access to the surface, but far from "Hallownest", but with easy access, if we travel on the crystal summit we can go directly to "dirthmouth" and thus reach Hallownest....

We were investigating the mines when the miners informed us of some old tunnels that led to the surface, near the ancient temple of "radiance" ... so we decided to investigate, because it was an easy trip i left Hermes and Hephaestus in the camp to work on their studies, so i took Demeter and Ares with me to explore... methis was to weak still, so they mostly were always napping

the tunnels where my riority ... some could take us to the surface, and maybe find someting interesting ... what could happen? .... i jinx it ...

\- "DAMN, WHO THOUGHT THAT CREATING LASER INSECTS WAS A GOOD IDEA" We were running from some laser insects, I decided to take Demeter and Ares for a change ........ Nice first excursion I swear .........

\- "I CURSE YOU LOGIC FROM CHEAP ANIMEEEEEE" I shouted while we ran like crazy ... rather I ran, while holding Ares who wanted to fight them and Demeter who was holding on to my back ......

\- "OH MY GOD GIVE ME A BREATH" I said when a huge glass covered beetle covered the tunnel exit... we were surrounded ......... and then .......we fell into a hole ........ !figures...

\- "I CURSE YOU KARMA AND THE MEANING OF THE DRAMA IN THE STORIES".... I said and we fell, I wrapped them in my cloak, while using my wings to slow the fall ......

\- "CANNON BALL" I said and we fell into something that looked like water... I just hoped it wasn't acid ...... or drainage....ughhh..... It was water ....... So I used dash to try to get out of there as quickly as possible.... I was exhausted ...... the last thing I remember is pulling my brothers out of the water and dragging myself to a bowl in the cave ............ and everything turned to darkness"...

_Sniff.... Sob ............... why? ............ So alone .........._

_Please ........... I want ..............._

_My brother ........................ am sorry_

_I don't ............ want to be..._

_Alone ..................... and ............. forgotennnnnnnnn_

**_"" "" SCREACHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "" "" "_ **

**_SET US FREE ................. NOT FORGOTEN ............._ **

**_CANNOT CONTAIN USS ........... WE WILL BRING THE LIGHT ............._ **

\- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN THOSE 15 STRAWBERRY CAKES THAT I EAT FOR BREAKFAST" I said and I jumped up .......

Just to see something that does not surprise me much ... something tells me that destiny is guiding me to these places ... ... ... ... ... lightning "I curse you invisible force" I said ....

In front of me I was looking at Demeter trying to heal a small vessel ... uhshhhhhhhh ugh dammm ... apparently he had a hole in his skull rather it seemed that the skull was cracked with a crystal ... which apparently is still inside ... you can see the top part coming out ...

While Ares chased after another who was carrying ... my nail ... and a small one was attached them self to my leg... _ok kid you do you i gues..._

then it was when i noticed an old insect with crystals on its head also and on top of its shell, looked at us smiling...

so I did the most reasonable thing to do... I said -"hi, what's up"... _classic nice_

\- "Hello young adventurer, ha, it's been a long time since I had visitors ... well that's before these little ones fell here ... apparently someone with flasks dropped them here ... came looking for them but after that he has not returned and they have not been able to get out... like me... we survive on the moss and fungi that sometimes grow around here" said the ancient insect.

\- "how long have you been down here?" I said as I took Ares from his cloak and with my other hand to the other vessel... Demeter the ever helping good girl... took my nail from the other vessel, and place it in my belt... such a good girl.

\- "the little ones for more than a year, while I no longer remember"... I stared at him while he just smiled...YIKESSSSSSS...THAT WILL NOT FLY...

\- "ok ... give me a second ... adventurer logic power, don't fail me now" I started looking everywhere looking at things that could be useful to me, like when Ladybug uses her miraculus ... and the math in my head began to come together ...

_LOOK MOM I DID MATH......BIP...BUP...BIP...BUP.....DATA FORMULATING....IMPRIMING THE SOLUTION NOW..............BINGO_

-" ok I already have it, it's crazy but it can work .... Guys dig a hole there"pointing to where we had fallen... I ran to the bottom of the cave to return with a mine cart.

\- "guys that's enough now everyone in the cart" I got everyone including our new friends.

\- "Take care of my babies while I come back" I said and I went out doing parkour to the surface ... to fall while being followed by three laser insects and a huge armored insect ... who fell into the hole, then I pushed the cart over the armored insect who had fallen back on the laser bugs.

\- "HOLD YOUR SHELL, THIS WILL BE A BOMPY RIDE" I said and we were shot by a geyser of light, fortunately, the cart resisted and we shot out ... right into a tunnel that shot us to the surface ... ... ... .. And we fell into a ravine....

\- "Well, at least it stopped" and the floor collapsed and we fell into a type of underground water tunnel.... "AAAAAHHHHH" I used my nail to avoid hitting rocks and glass against the walls ........

"Good so it looks like the bad thing is over ... What is that noise?" I felt a little pull on my arm and turned to look at the little vessel holding my nail pointing to the front of the car ... most likely it was a waterfall.

\- "This is going to hurt" I said and we fell screaming all the way

\- "Young warrior take this" said the insect ... oh my god it was an orb of knowledge ... "crystal dash".... I got out of the cart and using dash we were able to save ourselves from falling on the rocks, but not from hitting a wall of water ...... ..

The cart sank for a moment and when it resurfaced, we were floating in a calm river...

\- "HEAD AND EXTREMITIES COUNT" I said and everyone began to touch each other and then raised their hands - "ok, Ares, Demeter, number 1, 2, 3, mr. bug, and I, uff we are all and complete "...

I used my nail as a paddle and we decided to follow the flow of the water...

where it would take us... that will be for another chapter ..........

_**(THAT'S RIGHT I HAVE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL)** _

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<some extra content>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

THIS ITS NUMBER ONE.... the one who just stared at me...all the time........all... the...time....

NUMBER TWO... the one with my nail...little rascal

and finally NUMBER THREE... the one hugging my leg.......they never stop hugging a part of me... never....

WELL DAMM, IM TOTALLY A MAMA NOW......... HOW MANY CHILDREN DID YOU HAVE LOST OVER ALL HALLOWNEST YOU DAMMED PALE KING....... 

**_ kids always make sure to properly dispose of the trash.......especially useless one.... _ **


	7. A very deep and rocky situation

DEAR MENTAL DIARY.....HELP...........

Ok ... let's go back to our story ...

We had stayed, when our intrepid heroes, survived death by fall and drowning... only to be lost in an underground aqueduct.... It was really quite beautiful ... we continued along a huge lake, the walls of the cave were covered with glass and the ceiling with small crystals and luminous worms ...

Until we reached a small detour with a small river... we followed it for a long distance admiring the beautiful place.... So far no insects have been seen other than tiny glow worms and beetles the size of a small geo ... none appeared to be infected ... well ... one less concern.

We followed the flow of the river, I decided to take out my map and use my Wayward Compass charm, to locate ourselves on my map, but apparently everything was a new route never seen before not even by the cartographer insect, at least I could see that we were in an area east of the resting lands...

We followed the stream until we reached a kind of chamber ... with many tunnels and water paths, we keep going down the stream ... this place was very beautiful ... we decided to disembark to observe the place closely ... really this was a very beautiful place ... which apparently was uninhabited ...

This place was spectacular ... there were some luminous trees with semi caves in them ... I could imagine my brothers playing here for hours or napping in the trees holes ... we decided to rest in them ... we made a small fire and cooked some stew using an old pot that we found in the mine cart, and some supplies that we brought with us...

The old man started crying - "I haven't eaten something like this for so long ..." I looked at him carefully.

\- "Who are you old man? You are not a miner, are you?" I said staring at him, he smiled at me.

\- "no, I was an old explorer and historian, the old teachings have been lost so much that I decided to go on one last adventure to investigate the truth behind radience, but I am old and fell into a hole and I was caught giving turns in those abandoned tunnels ".

-"Well, sir???"

\- "hercrocx my name is hercrocx" I kept looking at him ... well if he looks like a heracross ... pokemon reference hehehe.

\- "Well Hercrocx, I am YN, and these are my brothers, Demeter and Hares ..." I said and my little brothers huddled next to me ... the other three looked at us intensely.

\- "Um, they have a similar air to these three here, whose name I don't know why they don't speak" said the old man

\- "Well sir that is because they are my brothers as well" I said and the other three opened their eye bowls more, I smiled at them.

"That's right, my dear brothers ... we are vessels too ..." I said and expelled some energy from Void just like my brothers ... the other three responded in the same way.

\- "Oh my god, is that why you came to the mines? Did you come looking for them?" said the old man.

I looked at him sad ... - "no sir, I had never seen them in my life before" he looked at me surprised, - "then how do you know they are your brothers, did your parents tell you about them?" I look at him and laugh sarcastically.

\- "Those two could not be considered my parents beyond the fact that they conceived us, do you know the story of the pale king sir?" He nodded, "do you know of his plan to save Hallownest?" He nodded ... "tell me what do you know?"

\- "the pale king created with his great wisdom a warrior using the power of the dark abyss, to be able to defeat the radience, the hollowknight, a being of darkness, pure being flawless, with no mind or wishes, which could not be corrupted by it ... the pure vessel ..." he opened his eyes and stared at us.

\- "Wait ... didn't you say that you were a ... that you were also .... ???"

\- "So it is sir, me and my brothers here present and many hundreds more within the abyss and around Hallownest, we are vessels created by gods and abyss to destroy radience.... But unlike our brother, we develop conscience, for which we were not chosen for that mission "I said looking at the ceiling.... Beautiful crystals shining ...

\- "But that doesn't explain what they're doing here, why aren't they in the castle? Maybe training to support the hollowknight," he said surprised and confused.

. "Oh god, that is a good joke... tell me sir, when a piece of art is not how the artist expects it to come out, what does it do with it?" I said looking at him....

He thought about it ... and his eyes widened ... - "Well ... they are usually kept, or sold at a lower price, or destroyed ..." He looked at me fearful and sad...

\- "DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER.... let me tell you a story.... "

_"The pale king the great wrym, who defeated the radience many years ago in his ancient form, whose remains are found in the depths of Hallownest, his power could once defeat the radience a being of light like him ... but he no longer possesses that power ... he could not defeat her again, at least not by his power alone... but who can really contain the light?.... well of course the darkness ... so he decided to use the power of the abyss to achieve it ..._

_but he is a being of light, he could not contain the darkness .... So he decided that instead of risking his pathetic life, he would use that of others, so he dealt with various insects including some of his former guards and even some of his followers the moths ... but they did not survive, so he decided to find another means ... someone whoever was faithful to him and had the power to control the Void ... and who better than their own descendants, chose a powerful being, the white lady, a being descended from great entities of nature ... but one would not be enough so they decided to launch each one of his unborn children in the abyss in order that in that state they better absorb the darkness and be born with his blessing ..._

_but when he took out the infants they slowly became sentient beings ... and they could not stand the hard training, that and also beings with minds, dreams and desires are seduced by the light in their reverie, so he left the others in the abyss, setting deadly traps to test their resistance ... but if someone came out and presented samples of conscience ... he threw him back into the abyss ..._

**_a being useless for his plans was not worth wasting his time and effort "_ **

The insect looked terrified at YN - "that's sick" he said shedding tears ...

\- "and the white lady, how can she agree with this?" YN smiles sadly

\- "love blinds reason, her duty is with her people and her husband, she doesn't know what happens with the vessels, I found out that he tells her that we simply die in the eggs, damn sick bastard" I said annoyed.

"But how do you seem more awake than your brothers? How did you survive? How did they all come out? " said the curious bug.

"I was born with a conscience, I survived hiding in the abyss until I had the strength to get out on my own, then the day he found his precious purevessel I decided to escape from there, he would be distracted by him, I lived in the darkness of the castle for a long time until I became strong enough to live outside, my dream is to become strong enough to protect myself and my siblings and find our little piece of paradise to call home ... my plan was not really to meet any of them yet as you can see I am still very young myself... but I think that after they saw me and the pure vessel go out they decided to try it, the king usually eliminates us when he sees us or we fall prey to other more aggressive insects" ... I look at my brothers and hug them more against me ...

\- "But when I met them, I couldn't turn my back on them ... I wasn't ready to take care of them, but I wasn't going to abandon them, ever" Demeter and Hares hugged me and I smiled at them, I roasted the fire and took my brothers to my side by hercrocx ... The other three looked at me anxiously ... I smiled at them ... well the best a vessel can smile ... and I opened my arms, and the three came to snuggle with me ... and we rested a bit ...

After lunch we continued exploring, the terrain was changing a little more, with each step, adding a little more green ... and light began to come reflected by the crystals ...

You could smell a strange smell in the air ... it smelled of the forest ... not even the greenpath smelled like that from the acid ... the walls of the cave had moss and some kind of vine ... and the floor was starting to have something like grass ...

We continued walking until we reached a tunnel that had holes in the ceiling that filtered light ... but it was light ... very familiar...

\- "Is that sunlight?" I said to grampa hercrocx ... we adopted him ... sue me ...

\- "By wrym, it seems to be" he said something excited and perplexed ... we ran through the tunnel,

And we noticed that this place seemed quite wide, as if someone had made it a long time ago and it had been abandoned since then ... in the middle of a clearing in the cave, there was what looked like a well, we carefully went down it.

Below we found what looked like a stone floor, carved columns and an old fountain ... this place was totally the ruins of an old settlement ... we continued exploring the place

\- "Um this place looks promising, hey guys, if this place doesn't have an owner, what if we make it our new home, huh?" I said smiling at them, Demeter didn't seem very happy, but Hares seemed very happy...

\- "Oh I can imagine our brothers and others living here, the bright trees would be perfect for the moth clan because of everything bright and these ruins would be a perfect place to be a training center, solid and resistant rock" I said smiling. ..

The old man looked at me, - "I hope you allow this old man to come visit" I looked at him puzzled

\- "What are you talking about, grandfather, you stay with us unless you want to leave us" I said staring at him, he smiled and shed a tear, - "with great pleasure" he said...

\- "Let's keep exploring, meanwhile I will think of names for our new brothers ..." the three vessels stared at me, and I patted the head ... the older one very carefully...

We continued walking and found what looked like a forest...

They were trees ... real trees and new semi-insects ... I had never seen dragonflies, apparently they seemed neutral ... until that little vessel that stole my nail on several occasions, I hit it with a stick ... ... ... a swarm came, we ran away, I had to carry grandpa... and we lost them in what seemed like a hidden tunnel....

This one led us to a green trail to what looked like some kind of jungle on the surface ... i feel Indiana jones ...

We continue until we find a type of huge door with stone frames ... what we would find behind it ... could be a new chapter in our lives

########

##################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ############################
> 
> This is a pool... choose depending on the highest voting I will choose the winner, what you prefer.... choose three of this next names for the new vessels:
> 
> Dionysus, heracles, artemis, Jason, Athena, Pandora, perseus, ulysses, calypso, hera, helena, eris, Hestia, apolo


	8. PIECE OF PARADISE

My god... oh my god... I sit in greenland....

This place looks like something out of the book "the hobbit" ... I'm shedding Void tears ... my siblings run around scared, but I can't help it ... this is ...

this is the kind of place you can only visit in dreams ...

\- "I'm fine guys, just this place ... it's very beautiful and I can't bear to feel overwhelmed" I said and started walking around the place ...

It was really beautiful ... there were paths so covered with moss and grown grass ... but they were paths in the same way, stone paths that have been semi covered over time ... you can see a trace of having inhabited the place, wooden and stone structures broken and neglected ... it hurts me a bit but at the same time it gives me hope ... this place ... it's almost perfect ...

I see my brothers running around the place, and I can imagine the forest full of small vessels and other insects running and playing free from the torment, suffering and depression of the pale king ...

We continue along the path and we see trees with luminous bulbs, of a color similar to the energy of radience, but I cannot perceive their energy in them, that reassures me, we continue along the path and we come across a gigantic tree....

That's it ...

these place is really beautiful ...

We continue and in the trees around, I can see old buildings in ruins ... but what really interests me is to climb that tree ... I want to see the world from the top of that tree, I see old hanging bridges and roads all from the base of the tree, climbing up the sides....

In the upper branches there were old houses ... I felt like in the house of elves ... it was like going back to the greenpath, but without the stench of acid ... the fresh air, the sunlight ... the feeling of nature ... i felt freedom.

I'm quite excited ... this was very perfect ... when climbing thanks to the dash, I climbed to the central branch of the tree and I could see the surroundings from above .......

What I saw... made me cry.... This is perfect ... but I am not naive ... thinking beings lived here ... and now it is a ghost place ... thousands of questions arose through my head ...

Who were they?

What were they?

Because nobody lives here anymore?

What happened to you?

What made them leave the place?

Or who made them leave the place? ...

Who else lives in this place?

Or rather ... what else lives in this place ????

_........................ .. Well ............ be that as it may .......... No one has lived here for years and as my father used to say...._

\- "FINDERS KEEPERS, LOSERS WEEPERS" I said screaming at the top of my lungs ... or the closest thing an insect has ...

I went down quickly to see my brothers scampering through the branches and Ares swinging with the number 2 vessel of some lianas ...

Demeter and vessel number 3 were making flower crowns, and vessel number 1 was sitting next to the old man.

\- "What would you guys like to live here?" I told them, they looked at me thoughtfully, Ares and Demeter nodded quickly moving their arms up and down, pointing at things and saying words like "flowers ....... New.... funny.... Adventure... nice... green... "I smiled at him... the old man looked at me...

\- "I don't think I can travel from one place to another for so long" said something sad ...

I thought about it - "it wouldn't be safe to leave it here, we don't know what dangers are in this place, let's stay the night and tomorrow let's try to find a place to return to our base in the lands outside the kingdom... according to my map we are not far ... who would say, maybe one day on the way and we arrived, unintentionally we have been walking towards the south and just to the southwest are the lands outside the kingdom near the southern point of the resting lands ... "

\- "If you don't think it would be a great nuisance ..." he said somewhat relieved

\- "Of course not grandfather, don't worry soon we will all be together and our group together will be easier to come back here ..." so we set about cleaning inside a small house ... one that seemed quite complete ...

We spent the night there ... but we decided to watch the sunset and observe the starry sky for a large part of the night ...

I decided to sing a song to them: one that I always sing to our brothers in the abyss... one that is perfect for us.... 

Once they fell asleep I took them inside the cabin and cuddled them in a crib that I made out of what looks like a walnut shell ... I decided to fill it with soft moss and cover them with my cape ... my brothers ... my beautiful brothers ... I want to give them the world, a world where they can grow free, a beautiful world full of adventures ... I know that there is no 100% safe place, but at least they will not be alone ...

I will give you a new world free of Hallownest ... free of its suffocating energy, vessel will be our species ... it will mean our brotherhood, not what the pale king wanted from us ...

Vessel will mean infinite possibilities, it will be freedom to be who you want to be, we are all born equal, but each one is unique and special... that will be a vessel now....

And whoever gets in our way will have to face me ... and I don't care if I have to beat the radience myself ...

Oh to the same pale king ...

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

In the morning we got up and using my charm and the map I tried to follow a path that would take us closer to our camp ... we arrived at an area again with rocks and crystals ... there was a kind of water hole that came out of an underground source ... after a better observation look behind the waterfall.

There was a tunnel which led us to a large area of crystals ... we followed the tunnel until we reached more tunnels, but this time, these did appear on my map ... we were in old underground tunnels within the area of the lands outside the kingdom ...

When we left we saw ourselves in front of a familiar surroundings ... Ares ran out with his hand in vessel number two, Demeter was taking the hand of vessel number 1 and I was carrying vessel number 3 in a sling across my chest and upper belly, because I was giving a piggy back ride to the old man ...

We got closer and closer to the camp side... i putt he old man down, and put the vessel down and let go of a Void shriek, more like a cougar sound, like invoked, Hephaestus and Hermes shrieked back and run towards us, ignoring everyone to tackle me to the ground... letting out void tears...

\- "yes baby's, I missed you to, but hey I got several surprises for you... say hi to the new members of our family" I said pointing to the old bug and the three vessels... than I was tackle to the ground by Methis ....

\- "my destiny is to be tacked ... hello ground my old friend ... it's nice to see you up close again ... look a shiny pebble ... mine"

That night I told the moth tribe and the nailmaster family, about our findings... Markoth said that that place sounded like the place where the radience original kin use to come from... said it become to hard of an environment to live so they came here to Hallownest area and fight the dark lord for the land ...

It seems like they are newcomers to the group, they were waiting to meet me to see if they could be part of our clan... I did not know we were a clan... so it seems that we were named the Shadekin Vessel clan... I like it ... so dramatic ...

A grub mother came to us saying that his nest was infested by uummu, they were weak s they asked for a safe place to live near strong but nice bugs... they were brought here by the hunter... "oh hello pop's" I said and he wack me in the head hahahahaha... he blushes when I call him that... he is such a tsundere dad...

So they were three mantis, it seems they are two brothers and the wife of one of them... they were so pacifist that they were expelled from the tribe... weirdoes those tsundere mantis....

I tough about this and said... - "ok sure, you can be with us, but if you do something that endanger our family I will end you..." I said everyone nodded...

I was finishing making some new cloaks for my new brothers... while I was speaking with them....

\- "ok, everyone they are ready, let me officially present you to my new brothers"

\- "DIONYSIOUS"

\- "ARTEMIS"

\- "and HESTIA"

\- "welcome to the family" and ................ I was tackle to the ground again .............

 _ That's my destiny ......... _ _ uh a geo... mine... oops forget it ... Hephaestus took it... _

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<extra pic by the grub being adorable<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_**SHOW ME THE MONEYYYYYYYYY... i mean THE GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** _


	9. Even in paradise, Snakes may crawl

**Dear mental diary ... how have you been** ?, well I ...

Very busy... buzzing here and there like a bee and industrious like an ant....

It's been exactly one year three months since we moved

I don't know if there are gods in this world ... I mean real gods, not these on proxy insects that believe themselves to be god ...

But the fact that the mantises and grubs sent us our way was a blessing ...

We did a tour of all the areas we explored, the hunter, Markoth, the mantis husband, mother grub, sherom of the nailmaster family and his partner who was convinced to live with us by an insect that is a blacksmith, apparently his family left to live in the city of tears, but he didn't want to live in a place so full of pompous people so now we have a blacksmith.

We established small settlements ... the nailmasters and blacksmiths, they live in the place that looks like an old underground settlement, and they have created a nice blacksmith shop, and we hired some miners and enlarged the place and we made an outing, for the nailmasters to create a training center outside...

We made an armory, one for equipment and armor, armor for various species and of various sizes.... At the moment I only care about simple bibs and protectors mostly made of leather for my brothers, their body is very small, so cloaks, utility belts, chest and shoulder pads ...... .. and headsets, smaler ones similar to headbands....

Other rooms would be for nails and accessories, knives, pocket knives and other weapons, that and also that I introduced them to arrows, bows, crossbows, axes and mallets and other weapons ... besides that we improved the hooks ... also that I introduced them to weapons ninja, shuriquens and small daggers.

The outdoor area is perfect for training, nailmasters love the design and being able to train young moths and my brothers ...

I've been trying to teach everyone to use a bow and arrows, but flyers struggle to use them, so crossbows are appropriate... but for hunting I've been teaching my brothers how to use them.

I want to make them ninjas ... hide in the shadows, it's part of our being ....

\- "DONT MESS WITH US WE HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME IN OUR SIDE ..."

Well the moth clan in fact decided to live in the luminous trees... they like it, they want to live in the trees but they don't want something that obscures the lights a lot... I remembered my days as a graphic designer, and I remembered those houses of new modern architecture....

They love them... we seriously made them out of light fabric, like their old tents and made petal lanterns and hung them around the tree...

They are perfect, so we continue ... the mantises came to live with us in the tree area but they decided to live on the way to the tree ... their little cage is simple ... but they adore it ... the mantises live near the bridge right where the road to the tree, while grampa crocx, that's what we call it, decided to make his home within one of the hollow roots at the base of the tree... he says going up and down would be very tiring on his old body.

And my brothers and I, well, we decided to live in the tree, rather in the upper part ... little by little we have been, fixing the old houses, bridges, roads and other buildings that were here, but little by little, I have been noticing bars things and finding many very worrying objects ...

Claws, claw marks even tips of what looks like nails, hair and not just the kind that an insect might have ... scales as well, and pieces of skin ... from shedding of scaly skin ... I have also found strange traces, when we traveled from the tunnels underground to the luminous tree ...... .. Apparently we are not alone in this place ...... .. And whatever they are ....... They are getting too curious with our presence ......... and I don't like that....

I have already started to train my brothers and now at the moment it is parkour and running we have to train our resistance and stamina....

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic1l4JdELDY&list=PL3FF28E3E880D37EB <<<<<<<<<<

We are running from the luminous tunnels, greeting the moths, living in "GLOWINGMEADOWS" we run through the trees, being greeted by the moths ... we continue, passing and greeting the nailmasters, and what we now call "NAILPORT" we continue running through tunnels until we get out to the grove between the ledges ... we keep running, jumping from rock to rock, walking on the logs as if they were bridges ... we use nail touch to jump from rock to rock, along the stream ... we reached the path of the mantis in "BLADECREEK" and we continue to our home, we continue running ... and we greet the grubs that live in small houses in the roots of the tree right next to grandfather's house ...

This is our home, this is our future.... And no matter what... I will protect our opportunity no matter who I have to face ......... we climb to the very top of the tree and look around.... This is our world....

Rocky cliffs and lush forests ... beautiful waterfalls, and mighty rivers

But as we have said... .every paradise... has its snakes .......... And in this case... it was never so true ......

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

We were sitting eating together in a little house that we rebuilt in one of the highest branches ... a good little house ... it was already around 9 at night we would go to sleep soon, it got a bit late after cleaning a lot of the old ones houses, when someone frantically knocked on the door, we were all on high alert, I opened the door and most of my brothers were ready to receive an attack ...... ..

It was the mantis wife ....... "MASTER YN PLEASE COME IT IS HORRIBLE; SOME STRANGE CREATURES ATTACKED US AND TOOK SEVERAL OF THE GRUBS AND MY BROTHER PLEASE HELP US "he said on alert ............ ..

"THE HELL, NO ONE MESS WITH OUR TRIBE" I said and I took my brothers, we took everyone through the glass tunnels to the moth village, where Markoth promised to take care of them.... I and several of my brothers along with the nailmasters and the mantis husband, we went, to the house ...

Tonight heads will roll and they will not be those of my family....

We got to Bladecreek, and it was what I feared, trailing trails... they were snake trails.... When I went to the forest with my grandfather when I was young and human ... he taught me the different traces and how to use them to locate the creatures and the best part ... how not to be noticed by them ... and above all ... various ways to get rid of them ...

We followed the trail, we were armed ..., I sat them down and explained the plan ...

We got to a horrible swamp and found a horrible place ... it smelled of rot and death ...

The mantis husband, a moth warrior, Hermes, and I, we climbed to the roof and we could see inside ... damn my nightmares came true ... these creatures were what I feared .... We went downstairs and met the nailmasters and my brothers - "I know these creatures, they are called snakes, from what I see ... they only have one plan for our friends ... and that is for dinner" they looked at me in alarm

\- "What are we lady YN?" said the young moth....

\- "We will have to be smart ... snakes are sensitive to three things, strong vibrations ... extreme cold, that and they also see in heat, it means that they will see us even though it is dark" ...

\- "Ok Boss lady, I suggest an attack from above while the rest of us distract them" said a nailmaster ...

\- "ok, the problem is not to enter, the problem is to get them out and run away with them safely ... the grubs are many and they are slow," said the mantis husband ...

\- "This is the plan ... .." (It is happening while I explain)

"" "" Those of us who are faster will enter first and free the hostages ... then we will make them follow us, we will be, fuzz (the young moth), Hermes and I ... .. team two will go in a boat below and release the hostages by digging a hole underneath the place and taking them carefully into the boat, these will be the nail masters, Ares and Demeter ... while team three sets fire to the cabins to reap them ... .. The extreme heat will overwhelm your vision and senses and will jump into the water ... which will leave them lethargic and tired due to the cold of its temperature ... That will be Hephaestus, Ares, Brook (the blacksmith) and yin (mantis husband) ... once they finish their mission we will meet in the clearing that is near here, yin and fuzz will leave later along with Demeter and Hephaestus to take the grubs ya yu (mantis brother) to the moth village... "" "" "

\- "the rest of us will prepare to fight because something tells me that whoever they are will not be happy with us".... Now we see ourselves face to face with our enemies ... and they really were snakes "

<<<< listen to this song

"NOW" the nailmasters hit their stomachs carrying metal plates and the sound overwhelmed the snakes.... We started the battle she used their tails like a whip and their jaws in direct attacks like cobras, there were apparently only five ... we were winning, Hermes firing air attacks, the nailmasters attacked directly to the head and I was dedicated to protecting them all direct attacks....

Until the one who apparently was the leader came out ...... "OH ITS A BIG BOY"

This could be ugly ... he received the most powerful blows from the nailmaster directly but nothing worked, and with a whip he sent them flying ... look at my brothers, Ares stopped his attack and advanced with his cyclone slash ... Hermes attacked him from above with his great slash ... while I was getting ready ... the nailmasters came back and saw me standing there concentrating ... the huge cobra knocked down Hermes and with its blade knocked out Ares ... I threw a crystas dash straight at him knocking him away from my brothers ... to the ground he quickly tied me with his tail... he looked at me smiling and I gave it back....

\- "This is your last chance ... take your band of undesirables and never come back or face the consequences" he began to laugh ...

\- "You wanted it that way" I said and with all my reserve ... I let out a huge and more powerful ...

**_ABYSS SHRIEKKKKKKKKKK... .._ **

The huge snake fell to the ground and thousands of geos began to fall... I only remember looking at my brothers... wait since when Ephesus and Demeter came.... It is Methis from there and perhaps those are not the trio... what happens here.... They were all throwing abyss shriek at the snakes exploding into geos ...

Well the money will not be missing for a long time....

And I only remember the darkness.... How strange... people fear him but for me it is like receiving a hug from someone who waits for me with great affection ...... ..

I haven't been to the abyss for a long time.... I think I should go soon... after all... I have to recharge and my brothers too....

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When I came to, I was in the moth village at Markoth's house ... he told me ... that he had been asleep for three days ... that's not normal ... but the worst thing is that several of my brothers were also very tired ... and others were not .... They used abyss shriek.... But still they didn't seem as tired as the others .........

Oh no... "I must go to the abysm quickly.... We must return to the abyss quickly "I said looking at the Markoth

\- "What's up Lady YN?" he said worried....

\- "we are going to molt soon, and we need to recharge the void in us, or we can get very weak" I said worried ...

\- "When will they leave?" "As soon as possible, who are the ones who are tired?" I said looking at him

\- "the young Hermes, Ephesus, Demeter and one of the newcomers, I don't remember his name, my lady, I'm sorry"

\- "Mhhhh tell Hephaestus and Demeter to prepare travel backpacks and Sherom and Brook to prepare our armor and weapons.... We will leave today at nightfall... "I said as I lay back on the bed...

That afternoon at lunchtime we all gathered in the middle of the glowingmeadow grove....

They would all stay in the glass tunnels until further notice ... all my brothers would come, to be able to recharge from Void, and they would stay there with us until we finished our molt ... being down there is more effective and safe for a vessel ... the darkness me He called when it happened to me, and my brothers already know the routine... we always stay in one of the rooms in the ruins that we secure the life blood with light, so we won't damage the shadows of our fallen brothers... and we would have enough light.... It would only take between one to two weeks, it all depends on the vessel....

"So my brothers we will be absent for a maximum of one month ... several of my brother are going to molt and they need the abyss energy to avoid any complication ..."

"So the ones who are going to molt are, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and DIONYSUS.... And Methis, Ares, ARTEMIS AND HESTIA are going to recharge, and me, well I don't think it's my final molt but the one before it... so maybe I will have a grow spurt, I can't tell yet... so please everyone remain inside the caverns until we return "everyone accepted and that night we left to the abyss...

What new adventures will have to face in our journey... only time will tale .........


	10. FAMILY TREE... Part 2

# Dionysius

its very shy... calm... but he will wreck you if you make the smaller vessels cry.

he likes Hephaestus because he is also very metodical with everything he do... 

he is very stoic.... like hermes was.

i think he was like me... he was singleton until he found these two smaller ones to take care of...

he likes to collect crystals....... like demeter planst and flowers, and Hephaestus mushrooms and geos.... hermes like to take care of mask flys... 

methis and Ares like to do their own stuff , like mostly Ares play fight and methis like to see what everyone is doing... and help...

its pattern... the tiny ones focus one seeking contact and the older ones like to collect items...

ARTEMIS

is very caotical, likes to play fight with Ares and hermes... he loves weapons...

she likes to se me practice with the nail, and loves to run around never stops moving...

they are very curious... and mischievous... they are gonna be a very horrible teen....

im so proud

also... they are like methis, they dont have a defined sex... so they are cool beans and i love my little terror...

they are very sneaky.......... i see a future hokage.......

HESTIA

its a totally diva... very huggable....give her hugs, always...forever

she likes to fell pretty...and its baby.....she is baby......

she is always beside me or being carried by one of other brothers...she just dont like to be alone...and like to been carried... 

she is the incarnation of a lap baby kitten...... to cute for her own good....

......................................

..............................

.............extra pics

like a BOSS

resist the cuteness........only the toughest and roughest resist adoribility

yea baby shake that buggy booty


	11. SOUL WREAKING...Part 1

Dear mental diary ... how have you been? If you remember, we have a very busy schedule planned, since my brothers and I would go on excursions...

They would all stay in the crystal tunnels until further notice ... all my brothers would come, to be able to recharge from Void, and they would stay there with us until we finished our molt ... being down there is more effective and safe for a vessel ... the darkness called me when it happened to me, and my brothers already know the routine ... we always stay in one of the rooms in the ruins that we secure using jars with the life blood bugs for light, so we won't damage the shadows of our fallen brothers ... and we would have enough light.... It would only take between one to two weeks, it all depends on the vessel....

"So my brothers and me will be absent for a maximum of one month ... several of my siblings are going to molt and they need the abyss energy to avoid any complication ..."

"So the ones who are going to molt are, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and DIONYSUS.... And Methis, Ares, ARTEMIS AND HESTIA are going to recharge, and me, well I don't think it's my final molt but the one before it... so maybe I will have a grow spurt, I can't tell yet... so please everyone remain inside the caverns until we return "everyone accepted and that night we left to the abyss...

What new adventures will have to face in our journey...?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

We set out on one of the three access routes that we have to our territory, we decided to avoid the "city of tears" at any cost and we decided to travel between the border of the kingdom and the hive, passing through the royal channels, until we finally reached the "old basin" home and tomb of our brothers, our birthplace...

We finally reached the abyss and descended using lanterns that we made with jars with creatures of life blood, we walked carefully while I softly sang the song "Garden of shadows" my brothers were afraid to be here, especially the little ones, the memories of almost falling into the void during its ascent must still be fresh, we reached the statue of the fountain of Liquid Void, I entered first and I was helping everyone to enter after me ..........

\- "Nothing better than a bath in the insectile imitation of the substance x of the power puff girls ...... .." I said, my siblings looking at me curiously....

\- "Neh don't worry, inside joke" I said and we walked to our resting place.... Little did we know that we were watched by more than scraps and the abyss itself.

##################################

That night dionysus and Hephaestus entered face de mold ...... ..The Void emerged from his body and covered his body forming a shell of black vines ....... A day later, Hermes and Demeter entered their facet.... three days later it was my turn....

My awakening was not what I expected....

When I came out of my cocoon the first thing I did was walk to the window that looks like a mirror ... nothing would prepare me for what I saw, I was actually taller but I don't think it was my final height, it was certainly a little taller than maybe tiso and quirrel but not for long... and I certainly didn't expect to see two new additions to my body....

\- "HOLY MONKEYS IN A BARREL, I HAVE FOUR ARMS" I said looking at myself in the mirror ......... I actually had four arms now, my wings were longer too, my head with more defined horns and my eyes more delineated.

\- "To be a Void insect I'm very sexy" I said making poses in the mirror.... But it was when a chill ran down my spine ........................... ..I look around me, and I left the room after putting on my old cloak that was now too small for me... I went out and looked around hoping to see to my brothers, but I didn't see anyone ... I saw the old shells of my brothers ... in effect that proved my theory that they finished their molt first.......

But where were they? ... I ran all over the place, there were clear traces of fighting, I was panicking ... where were they ....... Then I heard a noise from a crack in the ground, I used my "descending dark" to save soul, and I opened the crack more.

What I saw made me scream in anger ... Ares lying on the floor motionless.... I ran to him.... He was almost without power... he was about to die ....... I took one of the jugs of life blood and emptied it over him, I was infecting his soul as he ran back to Void's statue and jumped into the base ............ when we came out Ares was coming to himself....

He stared at me and i caressed his head gently - "Ares is me ... YN .... I woke up" he threw himself at me crying Void's tears ......

\- "Ares I need you to calm down.... Tell me what happened... and who do I have to impale with my nail for this "..................... whoever it was ......... .. it wouldn't be pretty how he would end up after I found him ................ .

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ares told me that after I went to sleep.... Some days later they heard strange noises in the abyss ............... they hid our cocoons in different rooms and then they went to investigate .......... They decided to hide Hestia and Methis in another room away from us in case they made noise ............

Artemis and Ares went to investigate .......... Only to be attacked ......... .. By another vessel ......... .. This vessel seemed bigger than them, as tall as I used to be ......... .. But this vessel did not come alone, it was accompanied by insects in armor... mounted on larger insects ......... .they were not stags according to Ares, as they looked like giant tiktiks....

He only remembers being hurt and falling into the hole ....... According to him, he had been there for 3 days ......... my head wouldn't stop spinning, where are our other brothers? Why other vessel attacked them? And what am I supposed to do if they don't stop attacking us.... If they become a risk for us....

The only thing I was grateful for is not having found the lifeless body of any of them ....... I don't think I could forgive those other vessels regardless of whether they are also my brothers.... I could not allow any of my brothers to be stained with the blood of our brothers ... ... if someone had to carry that curse ... it would be me...

We travelled for days, I can't be very sure but I think it was like a month walking around that place ... asking insects from my net of informants for help and information ... until finally a bee told us that on her trip she saw a group of "SOUL SANCTUM" fans carrying sacks that moaned like sore animals and echoed ............

I could feel the Void in my rage ...... .. At nightfall when there was less movement, we slipped inside the SANCTUM, used the passageways that I remembered from the game and used our hooks to stay on the roofs ....... We hear murmurs of some people arguing inside one of the offices and through a small tunnel we enter....

\- "THIS IS NOT GOOD, IF THE KING FIND OUT THEY WILL ROLL OUR HEADS" said a hooded insect...

\- "THE KING DOES NOT HAVE TO FIND OUT, IN ADDITION, HE IS ALWAYS BUSY WITH HIS" PUREVESSEL "I DO NOT THINK IT WILL BOTHER THAT WE MAKE ADVANTAGE OF THESE FAILED ATTEMPTS" He said looking towards a corridor.

\- "BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF THE" CHOSEN "FIND OUT" said the smaller insect

\- "OUR BELOVED WRYREN, IS DESTINED TO THE GREATEST ONE, ONCE THE PUREVESSEL HAS DONE HIS DUTY AND IS NO LONGER ON THE ROAD, WE WILL SHOW OUR PERFECT DIAMOND TO THE GREAT WRYN, WHO WILL WITHOUT DOUBT TAKE IT AS IT HE. IT IS ALMOST PERFECT, WE JUST KEEP POLISHING IT "said the head of the sanctum.... The soul master

\- "But my lord, I understand about bringing LADY PEARL, but for what other vessels?" said a henchman, who promptly received a blow.

\- "DON'T SAY THAT WORD, NOBODY KNOWS THAT THE VESSELS ARE ONLY THOSE WHO KNOW ABOUT THE ORIGINAL HOLLOW KNIGHT PROJECT" he said walking to see through a window.

\- "the lord of the sanctum decided to take these creatures to experiment on how to help wryren reach his full potential, without having to harm him or Lady Pearl...." Said the one who seemed the second in command.

\- "wryren will be the future ruler of this kingdom and we will thus have our place in this kingdom assured with power and wealth without equal ....... Lady Pearl is just an ace up her sleeve... a lady with a charm similar to the white lady, who could also become the crown princess of this kingdom .......... We don't know what the king will do if her hollow knight project fails.... We could offer wryren as an offering, a more powerful candidate than the purevessel himself, and as a way to ensure our act of good faith, offer Lady Pearl as a companion for the white lady ...... .. She will without hesitation take her as daughter and heir , they cannot let herra with her daughter become absolute queen not only the Hallownest but also deepnest.... Those insects believe that manipulating the soul is taboo, we would be doomed. " Said the soul master

\- "But Mr. Lady Pearl was not found by us as Wryren was, what if her adoptive parents come for her" said another assistant, the Lord of Souls smiled.

\- "That will not be a problem, our comrades took care of them, in exchange for half of our loot in the last raid ... no one was left alive who could witness their existence ... .. For her we are the insects that They saved her from those ruffians and we take care of her, we just have to keep Lady Pearl and Wryren apart ............... until they finish their training completely ............ they must be totally faithful to us and not to each other... or in fact In case, wryren could end up killing her ......... after all it is up to them to seek power and the idea that only one can achieve their mission.... " Said the soul master....

I wanted to go down and kill them all ......... .. and I think I will do it another time, for now I must think about saving my brothers .............................. ..and keep an eye on these such wryren and lady pearl ......

#########################

Once we were sure that no one would come, I made Ares take all the valuable things from the place, geos, talismans and other artifacts .......... While I read the diary of that bastard soul master ............... .. Once we finished we left chests with stink bombs, in every place we went.

We finally reached two corridors ......... .. I took the right and Ares the left ...... I reached a very secured room with many guards ....... I threw a sleeping bomb at them ....... And I broke the door with my nail ......... inside I looked at something that I didn't expect ............ .. Inside that room which seemed eerily similar to that of my brother "PHANTON" was sitting in the middle of the bed a creature that It made my blood freeze .......... course is the version of insect to blood ......... .. It was the pale king.... my mind was beginning to cloud.... I was falling into shock.... If it weren't.... why did I notice ...... that it was even smaller than that damn worm.... I took a closer look at it, paying more attention to details....

His size was not correct, his eyes, although similar, were not exact, his horns were not the right size ......... .. I was so caught up in my own inspection ... that I didn't notice that he did the same ............ and It was slowly approaching me .........

Until I notice it in front of me ....... It was shaking.... I don't know if because of fear or another emotion... small vessels have basic emotions, curiosity, fear and perseverance.... Anger is only learned through frustration ...... in my days in the abyss I saw it many times.... my brothers pushing each other to climb.... My brothers even causing the death of others just to be able to reach higher on the precipice... a mind an initial objective of life... ..GET OUT OF THE DARK ABYSS AND SEEK THE LIGHT....

He extended his little hands towards me but seemed not to know if it was real or not.... I can see the doubt in their empty bowls ......... .. He hasn't seen another vessel in a long time .......... I knelt in front of him and offered one of my hands.... He immediately took it and began to explore it, slowly I let out one of my Void "VOID VINE" tentacles and he did the same.... Both touched and we could feel the Void one inside the other....

I decided to speak in Void ......... Void's voice is full of echo and distortion.... Any vessel can understand it clearly ......... but to other insects it would sound like voices talking one over the other and lugubrious sounds and spectral screeches ...... .. I spoke softly.... while he was still exploring my arm....

\- "hello my kin ... may the abyss watch over you and the dark Void in you be strong" is a saying that we always say to each other among the vessels down in the abyss once some of us begin to gain consciousness ............. Many stopped doing so once the king began to throw back into the abyss those who showed such awareness ............... .. Nobody really wants to know someone just to watch them die afterwards .........

He stared at me and Void's tears began to fall from their bowls ...... .. Slowly I pulled him into a hug ............ .. And I began to whisper a tune ............ once he calmed down I take it from His hand and he showed me his room and especially a box that he had under his bed ....... There is nothing that says more that you are my best friend and I love you very much, for a vessel, than to show you its treasures ......... .. We vessels like to collect things ......... I collect cloaks .........

I don't know how much time passed but we were both laying on his bed when the alarms went off .................. I jumped out of bed....

\- "DARK FORGET ARES" I said.... Sometimes my maternal instinct is too great ...... that and that this place with those strange lights clouds the mind ................ I ran to the door only to be stopped by a heartbreaking screech behind me ............. I see the little vessel there pulling me from my cloak to prevent me from leaving ......

I knelt before him and offered my hand - "Come with me my brother ......... come with me to our new home away from the light of radiance and the pale king ....... Come with me to be with our brothers in our little paradise far from this place "I said staring at him ...... .. He shed Void's tears again ............. He ran to his bed and put his treasure inside a pillowcase and threw himself into my arms ......... thank God I have four ............ I quickly took him in my arms and hid him under my cloak and I fled to look for Ares... ..

In which so much trouble could they have gotten into in such a short time ............ ..

The answer is... in many ............... yikes

MMMMMMMMMMM

IM BACK BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY................IM ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	12. SOUL WREAKING...Part 2

_**& &&&&&&&&&& What happened to Ares while YN was with the other vessel? &&&&&&&&&&&&** _

Ares used the trick of walking on the rooftops and hiding in the shadows as her older sister had taught him ..................... to be like one of those masters of techniques called ninjas ............... .. Then he ran into with a huge door... and I push it inside everything was bright and pretty seemed to glow like glowcreek, where the moths live.... and then someone started throwing crystals, books and other things at him .................

And he did what anyone would do ................... Running in circles like a headless hen until he calmed down and used his nail to evade the attacks .............. When the enemy stopped attacking him he threw himself into a shadow that he saw move ................

To be face to face with another vessel .............. This vessel was very delicate looking... clearly not a warrior.... It looked a bit like Methis and Demeter ................ So he did what any friendly vessel does when he meets another friendly vessel.... Jump into place and move your arms up and down....

The vessel apparently did not know that ... and he tried to hide under a blanket ... so he did what any vessel does to form friendship ... Share treasure.... then he took out a geo and gave it to him ..........

The vessel saw it and slowly took it and then threw it at the head leaving a blow ........... Ares was not happy at all ................Because other vessels kept hitting him.................so he did what any frustrated child would do ............... sat on the floor and started crying ..................

The other vessel looked at him and with something like regret, approached him and caressed his head ....... He let out a whisper and used soul to heal Ares ...... when he realized that he was cured Ares got up and hugged the vessel ....

That's when two guards came to see what scandal was going on there ...... And chaos broke loose ...... Ares ran out with the other vessel at his side ............ both vessels... ran into another corridor, he thought which was the corridor where his sister had gone... .. But it was another .......... And he saw himself face to face with a giant door and of course he opened it ...... just to see how there were broken hulls of vessels and insects on the floor ......... ..

And Artemis tied to a stretcher and Methis in a cage hanging from the ceiling .......... And then he did the most reasonable thing ......... he let out a spectral screech ......... attracting guards who chased him and the other vessel all over the laboratory ................... They caught another vessel and Ares double jumped to hang from a cage .......... In the cage there was.... A small insect that helped Ares to sustain itself ............. Ares took him out of the cage hitting the latch with his nail and then he threw himself into Methis's cage and could not open his latch, apparently it was harder ................

The guards insects caught the little insect that Ares released ................. And from a nearby room a scream was heard.... And the little insect screamed upon hearing it ................ Then what looked like a chief guard stood in front of the door and pointed his nail at Ares .............

\- "YOUR LITTLE PLAGUE ............. I DON'T THINK THAT THE SOUL MASTER WILL BE ANNOYED IF I TAKE OFF ONE OF THEM, DON'T WORRY YOUR BODY WILL NOT WASTE ... I WILL MAKE SURE IT IS CUT INTO PIECES AND EACH ONE IS USED IN DIFFERENT EXPERIMENTS ......... .. NOW STAY STILL IT DOES NOT PAIN.....MUCH"

They said lifting their nail and when they directed it to Ares ........... The insect stopped short ..................

\- "Captain Moldwort, what's up sir?" said one of the guards ............ they all looked at the captain ............ and the huge nail sticking out of his chest ...........................

 _ **\- "Don't worry ............ .. I'll make sure your body is used properly ..........as a warning to all who dare to want to touch my siblings...... and oh how sorry ....... but this to you... . it will hurt ......... AND VERY MUCH SOOOOOO "**_ said the voice behind the captain letting out a white energy... soul screech ....... And the captain in a cry fell exploding....

Behind the now dead captain ............... was a vessel ............... for a moment they thought... ..Purevessel? .... but it was different ............ this was bigger.... And it had four arms and its horns weren't the same ......... .. They didn't have much time to process what was happening ............. Why did the vessel look around and let out a sound similar to a murmured laugh ........

 _ **\- "Don't worry ............ now it's your turn"**_ said the vessel and launched itself at the guards ......................... No one was left standing ...................... The small vessels looked at the newcomer .......... Who went to the vessel on the stretcher and with his own hands broke the bonds ............... ..

The vessel on the stretcher looked at the vessel ............ ..to then throw herself at his neck in a hug .............

\- _"I also missed you my dear Artemis ...... .._ " then he began to free all the captives .............

Taking into account the small new vessel next to Ares ............... and what looked like a small snail....

Then they heard a heartrending scream ......... .. And a light coming from the other side of the laboratory where a large armored door could be seen....

_\- "Well, the work of an older sibling never ends"_

######################## let's go back to YN's point of view ################### #

After I got Methis out of the cage, I went back to the door and brought the new vessel ......... ..

Methis, like every sweet girl, wanted to greet the new vessel who hugged her as if her life depended on it.... Methis didn't complain ...... then I approached the new vessel who hid behind Ares ...... .oops.... apparently I did not give the best impression ............ I just killed several insects in front of them ............

Then the little insect approached me, while Artemis and Ares began to rob the place of everything that seemed interesting and powerful ...... ..

\- "You not bad insect?" I look at him and kneel in front of him and he smiled at him the best I can letting out a soft purr... .to calm him down ........................ .. after all cats are magical...

\- "I try not to be small one... ..but you see these insects here, most of them obey a very bad insect, and that bad insect stole my brothers and several other insects from their families.... I only came for my brothers and to teach some very important lessons "....

They all turned to see me.... the little snail looked at me curious - "and what is that lesson?" he said very curious

\- "That everything bad you do to someone sooner or later will come back to you ............ .. That even if you are strong and wise there will always be someone who is more so .................. and the third is the most important the Which will make me learn it very well... if you mess with my family, you mess with me "I said and got up.

\- "Please help me" he said crying little tears "he has my mommy, daddy is no longer with us, mommy and I feel his soul leaving ...... And now he will do the same to my mommy ...... please save my mommy"....

Oh my god ............... take my heart out and break it in two ........................... damn miserable ..................... apparently this guy is a damn genocide .................. I think he is time to give him a DEADLY lesson about playing with other people's lives ............

\- "don't worry little.... If your mother is still alive we will save her.... and if he is not, believe me he will pay with his "I said walking towards the door, I snapped my fingers twice ...................... Code for my brothers that means "be ready", Artemis and Ares got ready with their nails, Methis hugged the little snail ...... .. The two vessels that I could very well guess were Wryren and Pearl.... They looked at me ......... .. I observed them and saw that even my brothers had strange necklaces ............

\- "What are those necklaces?" I said pointing at them "the big bad insect puts this on us because if we don't do what he says this takes away our souls" I looked at him Horrified ... I tried to touch it and break it but it hurt Artemis ......... "NONONONO, only bad insects have keys, those with the symbol on their chest and the big bad have to open them" said the little snail ............ ..

\- "So I'm going to have to amicably convince him by brute force to give them to me .................. but if he sees them with me he will use them against me ...... .., Artemis stay with the rest behind Ares and me , once we have the key to open the necklace you can join the battle "I said, Artemis is a warrior she loves to fight....

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

We continued through the hidden corridor using the little snail as a guide, he could feel his mommy's soul ............. We raided every office and warehouse we could find ............. That great door in the laboratory was under a seal, I could have broken it but it would waste a lot of soul, and I need it for the battle....

Then we hear a scandal in an office and we see the soul master leave there and go to the laboratory ...... .. Behind he leaves what looks like a smaller version of him crying on the floor and an assistant trying to comfort him...

\- "My lady SOULCASTER, are you alright?" "Oh Howl, I can't take it anymore, I know that he was a friend of my father and that he continued with his research on souls and that thanks to him we have advanced so much in understanding them ...... .. But taking the lives of so many, even we have started to kidnap innocent people... .not like those villains from the fighting arenas or those infected insects, or Hallownest beasts.... But now this experimenting even with the hollowknight kin and the snail shamans ...... will bring us only destruction "said the insect ......... .. Then slowly the insect that apparently was a woman got up and opened a chest .......... .

From which Demeter came ... "Are you okay little friend?" she said, stroking Demeter's head that had a wound....

\- "My lady, we must return it once the soul master notices that a vessel is missing, he will look for the only people who can take them out of the laboratory" ... .- "I cannot return it there, he will kill him, but if I let him go they will find him and they will kill him in the same way ".... said Lady Soulcaster.

\- "I think the most responsible thing would be to give it back to me, since it is my sister that you have in your arms, please and thank you very much"

They both turned to see me as I exposed a murderous aura ............

\- "Are you the purevessel?" said the insect called howl....

\- "I don't have to tell you anything ......... .. only that that vessel is my little sister and I want her now... DEMETER COME" I said and Demeter jumped from the woman's arms and ran to mine, I carried her into them and I used a little soul to heal her ............ ..they looked at my expert way of manipulating the soul to heal ......... ..

\- "You are not purevessel, you are not hollow" said the soulcaster ...

\- "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you tell me how to remove this from their neck, or you will lose your usefulness to me" ......... _.. I know that I sound like a damn murderer ............ ..but sometimes a little threat works wonders ........._

\- "It's fine I'll take it off but please don't hurt us" said the insect called howl ... he took out a kind of control with a gem and made him pass a bit of soul and Demeter's necklace fell to the floor ...

\- "So it works with soul... .good to know ...... ..ARES" I said and Ares came out of the darkness of a corner of the ceiling and took control of the insect and gave it to me ......... slowly from the shadows my brothers came out and use the control to remove the necklaces ......... .Ares and Artemis were going to break the necklaces with their nails .......

-"STOP.... I think it would be nice to give them back to some of bastards who put them on, don't you think? " my brothers let out what looked like a SNORT ...

\- "You plan to face the SOULMASTER" said the soulcaster ....... I looked at her sideways - "and if so?"

\- "Whatever you do ............ .. don't leave him alive ......... .. The sanctum wasn't like that until he took power.... I always suspected that he had to do with the death of the old soulmaster, my father.... I was too young to inherit the title, he promised to teach me everything to be so in the future ......... .but it is not true, he plans to make me become his wife once he is sure of his position in power... "said the soulcaster, surprising me. me and this howl.

\- "He did what?" said the insect called howl... uh apparently he is her lover ......... and he didn't know about this....

\- "He told me that if I don't marry him, he would kill you .......... I'm so sorry" she said crying ......... ..

This is my chance, sanctum in a very powerful resource, if there is a true god up there, thank you... this is what I need.

\- "I think we could help each other.... You want to return the sanctum on the right track and I need help with my own investigation ......... what if we make a deal ......... I will return the sanctum to you if you become one of my comrades... .. "

She look at me with surprise.... It was as if the devil was promising her paradise ............ .. I extended my arm .......... Offering my hand ....................................... and she took it ............ ..

\- "i accept....What do you want from me?" he said with confidence .................. I smiled at her .................. - ** _"excellent"_**

Soulsuccessor By Latiar010, aka lady soul caster

campton_nerd, aka HOWL

**%%%%%%%%%% show down time...%%%%%**

The soul master was wiring a snail shaman to a strange machine to extract the soul matter of them............ but suddenly the light when off......

-"WHATS HAPPENING?"

-"the lights when of master" said an underling

-"I CAN SEE THAT YOU FOOL, GO AND FIX THE PROBLEM" suddenly the door opened ante the silhouette of the sanctum captain was standing there.

-"OH GOOD CAPTAIN, GO AND SEE WHAT FOOL MESS UP WITH THE ENERGY ROOM, QUICKLY" said the soulmaster.... But the chief did not move......

Then the massive bug fell to the ground........... And from the shadow emerged a very familiar silhouette...........

-"IT CANT BE" said the soul master......

-"RUN THE CASTLE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE SOULMASTER EXPERIMENTS, THEY SEND THE PURE VESSEL TO KILL US ALL RUNNNNNN" said a panicked bug....... Many bugs run for their life's...............

There were only some guards and the soul master in the room....

The soulmaster was frightened by the strange mythological creature........... But not because he thought it was the purevessel.....no..........he was no fool....... He could tell that this vessel kin was not the one from the castle, this one did not have the wrym essence in them.................... This one was clean of the mark of the wrym.

the guards attaked the knight only to fall dead in from at it, by just one attack each...

-"NOW THAT THE FOOLS ARE NOT HERE ANYMORE, WHO ARE YOU TAINTED VESSEL KNIGHT" said the soul master....... Even cowering in fear, and totally at the vessel mercy............ he was still arrogant, proud and full of himself........ What a fool.....

So I said so –"who am I, it's not for you to worry, it's the, what I'm going to do to you that you should be worry about" I said coming near in front of them.

-"OH, IS THAT THE CASE, THEN LIGHT ME" said al high and mighty...........only to start cowering when I started to reunite crystal charge........

-"TO TEACH YOU NOT MESS WITH MY KIN" I crystal dashed directly at him pushing out of the place just where little knight would have the fight in the future...... how poetic...

**%%%%%%% SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN %%%%%**

-"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED" I shouted ....

-"YOU FOOL YOU WILL PERISH AND YOU AND YOUR USELESS KIN WILL BECOME TO THE RESEARCH WHO WILL MAKE MY POWER GREATER"..........HE SAID PUFFING OUT.....

I just smiled.........................-" _ **show time"**_...............

I already had everything calculated ... I would tire this dirty over-glorified cockroach ... with soul attacks ... I have 11 notches, and I plan to use them to the fullest, this guy expels a large amount of soul when attacking him ... calculate my charms, Quick Focus, Heavy Blow, Longnail, Dashmaster and Shaman Stone ......

My strategy would be to attack reinforcing with soul with desolate dives........... And end him with a HOWLING WRAITHS...

The man keep trying to bluff his way out... I was unforgiving..... He tortured bugs like no tomorrow, he killed whit not a care in the world... I will show him that everyone is mortal..... Even him..........

I use a last DESOLATED DIVE on him and smashed him to the ground, but I jumped out of the crater... he was not as powerful as he was in the game because here, he has not achieve that powerful state..... How many poor insect suffered for that god only knows................. I wonder if the other puny god knows to...................3

-"PLEASE SPARE ME... I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTING YOU WANT PLEASE SPARE ME............." He groveled over.... How disgusting....

-"anything you say?"..... Such a wreaked creature.... So sick and corrupted..........

-"YES PEASEEEEEEEEE"... he looked so hopeful........ But so much eager to stab my back later........

-"anything?" There's only one thing to do with a creature so corrupted......................

-"YESSSSSS MY GODDESS PLEASEEEEEEE" such a disgusting creature............

 _ **-"THEN PERISHHHHHHHH"**_ I jumped over, extending my wings and my void tentacles..............I throw myself at him with a powerful DESCENDING DARK.....

***************

_In his last moments, the soul master thought ...... while he saw that black angel of destruction coming towards him.......... I fear no radiance, I fear no wrym .. ...... I have seen the fear in the eyes ......... and the void envelops her like a second skin ......... as I breathe my last breath I extend my arms to me inevitable destiny........... I scream my frustration and curse my luck ...... here a fool will die in the hands of a dark being ... a being born of god and abyss ....... a true dark god ..._

**_\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAHHHHCGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"_ **

**************

from a window at the top of the tower, the lady soulcaster, was a witness to everything ........ as we agreed in the terms of our partnership agreement .... she would work for me in my research on how to create a containment element that could contain the infection, creating creatures similar to lifeblood bugs ...

living creatures that could sleep ....... but in itself not really dreaming or having a mind beyond the basic ... that was the mistake of the pale king ..........

my idea was to create these creatures to absorb the radiance of the infected insects like lampreys and then crystallize them using the cannons of the Crystal Guardians ... why did I want that ....... I told her to create test subjects to seek a better cure for radiance infection ..........

once the bug named howl left to search for the soulmaster's whereabouts ... i confess to the soulcaster the real reason ... to save the purevessel from its true destiny .........

the soulcaster now the soul successor .... she understood why I wanted to avoid that fate ................ if the purevessel failed to defeat the radiance ....... ..... he would become his seal of containment and in time the king would have to create more pure vessels to repeat the method ............ an endless cycle of death for the damned sons from the abyss ... his cursed children ...

I also told her that I wanted to create these creatures to form a portal to the world of dreams without having to use my own to do so since only one being could enter at a time ..... why should you fight an ethereal being alone, when you have an army by your side ... with my brothers by my side we could easily defeat the radiance ...

I also wanted him to keep me informed of the conditions of the castle ......... since no vessel wanted to be near that cursed place ... I promised him access to void matter, to new minerals and plants that we have discovered in our home ...

new materials never seen in Hallownest ....... I told her ... and above all protection against any enemy that could come out ... as long as she did not betray me because if she did ... her destiny would be the same as that of the soul master and not only her, if not the entire sanctum ... I could not risk that nothing would happen to my brothers ...

She was thinking about our talk while she saw the end of the soulmaster ... we agreed that she would let others think that it was indeed the king who ordered to end the soulmaster at the hands of his hollowknight, and that everyone should keep their heads bowed by him matter and mouth seal because anyone who said something would be equally eliminated...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She looked at my brothers while they played in the center of the office ... Artemis and Ares were polishing their nails... She had heard the clear order that she gave them before leaving to fight...........

\- "if they try to attack you ........ Eliminate them" words that made her soul freeze...

she looks at the inside of the office, and sees the mother snail hugging her offspring tightly.... Crying tears of happiness and sorrow, beside her.... Her husband shell laid empty... such a horrible fait to a dying kin.... Like the moth's snails where so few in all Hallownest....

But then she turned to look at the vessels......... such a complex type of creatures......

She looked back at the fight... and said out loud

\- "How strong is your sister?" she ask to no one in particular...

All vessels turned to see her and Ares was the one who answered...

\- "More than the false god" he said as he continued polishing his nail.

\- "What is she going to do with all that power? Does she want to be the new goddess of Hallownest?"

Methis answered ...- "no, not to conquer ... protect" she said while playing with the new vessel... the other one was sitting in a corner crying... poor bean...

\- "protect them from whom?"

Artemis answered - "from the false god" she said pointing to the king emblem in the room...

Demeter got up and stood in front of her ...- "she takes care of vessels, she protects vessels, she saves vessels .... Because we are siblings, she protects friends, she saves friends, she takes care of friends ... they are family" Demeter stared at her...

\- "She hunts those who harm us, she fights against who hurt us, she eliminates those who are a threat to us .............. If you are family you are safe..... ....... if you are an enemy .............. The abyss will devour you "she said and went back to sew some fabrics that YN gave her to make some cloaks, to the new vessels ... those clothes they wore were religious robes, disgusting.

She stared in horror... she was going to try her best to please her... because she swears by the white lady,she does not want to be on her list of enemies ........... Such a powerful ally is a double-edged razor ... and she would not be as foolish as to betray the person who is giving her, her dream in real life ... not like the false promises of radiance........ she is so glad she never accepted ...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While looking at the flames of the campfire.... I was attentive to the soft sounds and murmurs of my brothers sleeping next to me ... Demeter was sleeping beside our new sister ... who I just call pearl.... We don't know if she has another name as she does not speak void or normal bug speech.... She totally does not trust me and I can't blame her.... Aggressive vessels attacked her home... and she saw how murdery I can become... The poor girl, stolen from her family, a loving family who had adopted her ... only to be stolen from it ... and the worst part is that she couldn't even return her ... her family had been murdered once she had secured her in the tower ... to make her plan her mission to secure worthy heirs to form a new kingdom ...

The butterflies are not a warrior tribe ... they died quickly according to the information I got from that miserable jailer ... apparently the calm nature of Demeter held her captive ... I think she is a little afraid of me because she witnessed my destructive power ... after finish all this mess, i would take her back to the village near greenpath, where she lived ........... If someone from her family still lived .......... i would leave her there ......... but it does not mean that i would not watch over her ........ we would come to visit her from time to time, or take her to visit the vessel home ....... What's more, we could take the survivors of her family and take them to live with them ... it would be a very good idea

Look on my lap, my new brother ZEUS ... a demigod raised with a purpose which was not the one he chose the most was the one given to him ... he witnessed several vessels die and he was chosen just because he was the only one with the energy and appearance similar to the WRYM.... Damn you miserable worm ... even far from us you still condemn the existence of those children that you have abandoned and cursed...

For the family of snails, their decision had been obvious, they would go to live with me, but first they would go to see their relatives to tell them of the fate of several of their race at the hands of the sanctum and to provide support and protection to every vessel they saw. ... They would meet later at the hive, to go to their new home...

I look around ... I watch everyone rest, but rest would not come to him...

The new lady of the sanctum, lady soulcaster.... He informed me that he had hired a group of insects that were part of a group of mercenaries who had moved to dirthmouth and planned to settle on the edge of the kingdom ... sorry, but that was something that I could not allow, if I remember god tamer living near the limits of the kingdom ... but two of the access tunnels were there, thanks to our peace treaty with the bees that tunnel was insured ... but the one in the resting lands gave right onto the water tunnels that overlooked the crystal waterfalls near the luminous tree ......

I would have to scare them away from there ........... or offer them the fool's coliseum, which according to the "HUNTER" says it is still without a leader... it was changing the destiny of Hallownest, changing the leader of the sanctum, preventing the beast tamers from settling in the lands far from the kingdom ......... but it was for my brothers ............. And for them she would let the same Void come out of the abyss and devour all Hallownest....

But even so, these ideas did not let me rest ... My mind could not find rest, questions kept passing through it......

How will my brothers be? ........... Would they be injured or worse?

Who else in this insect society knows of our existence? ...

Does the castle know about these fanatics? ..... does he know about them?

And above all.... How many more vessels have made their way to Hallownest ...

@

@

@

@

@

@ Cliffhanger.........brought to you by the radiance...

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm LOL ( ) mmmmmmmmm


	13. VESSELS IN THE ROUGE

Oh my god of the sweet honey cakes....

We have been traveling for two months I decided to take a detour and leave with the hunter, the non-combative vessels, like Methis and the 2 new vessels that I called PEARL and ZEUS...

PEARL still shows no signs of wanting to be near me but she no longer acts fearful of me ... the last time she hit me with a twig, Artemis almost threw herself over her...

I definitely couldn't take her with me ... but I couldn't leave her like that either ... I sat down with the three of them and explained that we were going to save our brothers from the wild insects ... and that we would have to fight ... and I didn't want to expose them At that, Methis was not happy at all ... but I explained that she had to take care of our new brothers so that they were safe...

Zeus looked at me happy to be called brother, but pearl ... she didn't say anything ... I told Methis to take Zeus to practice with her nail together with Ares...

I sat with her, I can see her shaking...

\- "Pearl, I want you to know that I am not going to hurt you, you are one of my siblings and since I came out of the abyss I promised to become strong to protect us from all those who would like to harm us, and together to seek a new home away from the power of the" pale king "but I understand that you distrust me, since it was vessels that attacked your home and your family" I said looking at her and she began to cry ...

I took her in my arms, she, although tense, let herself be hugged ... - "My little sister, I promise to take you back to your home to see if your family is still there" I said and she looked at me surprised, " even though you are my sister and usually when I meet one of you I take them with me ... it has never been against their will, several of our other brothers, I have found them wandering alone in the kingdom, or being prisoners of bad insects "she look very surprised.

"Demeter I found her captive in a vase inside the hiding place of a very strange insect, to Ares I rescued him from a place where they had him as a slave, we saved Methis when some insects attacked her, I found Artemis lost along with others of our brothers in the crystal caves "I said and she looked at me carefully.

\- "Like once, we all found ourselves alone and together we form a family again ... Zeus will come with me because he wants to come and stay by our side ... but you, you have a life in another place, maybe some stay alive, or maybe you want to stay with someone you know from that place ... I am not taking away the opportunity to have a normal family ... because look at us, we are not "and we both started laughing.

leaving them on greenpath, it has been the hardest thing I have had to do ... if I have to be honest, I miss my brothers don't think I don't, but I miss my right hand and my left hand, Hephaestus and Hermes, we are the trio of frontal attack and Demeter is the one who always takes care of our back, Methis and the other three are like the support team.

I can always trust that she can guide them in the basic actions since she was the youngest at the time, but now more brothers are joining us, and until now we had never come across any vessel that would have attacked another with the intention of killing..... When ARES was trapped in the coliseum, when he saw us, he refused to attack us ... but He had been young and this vessel that hurt him had been older....... I can only imagine that it led him to be that way.

My missing brothers to find were Hephaestus, HERMES, DIONYSUS and HESTIA..... the three oldest in addition to DEMETER ... without including myself of course, my only hope is that maybe they want to make them part of their group, ensuring their lives, which would give me time to find them.

But before we made a stop in the city of tears, we have to see the nail smith, we needed weapons, we needed armor, and we needed support ... so I called the family of merchants that I knew in the city of tears so that they would get me everything..... And Conifer's ancestor to give me the best map of the kingdom's lands.........

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ **

We finally went to the lands outside the kingdom, and found the camp of the beast tamers.........

It was a caravan of at least 100 insects ... this would be more difficult without my brothers by my side ... so the plan was simple...

_ Number 1 ... secure the area... _

_Number 2 ... find my brothers..._

_ Number 3 ... free them and restore their strength ... and free any captives too _

_Number 4 ... burn down the camp..._

_ Number 5 ... eliminate those who were the leaders or strongest ...... the others would flee later like cockroaches... _

_ Number 6 ... look for the vessels and analyze their situation and decide the appropriate action _

_Number 7 ... take the appropriate action......._

It was not difficult to carry out our plan, if not for the fact that, parts 2, 3, 5 and 6 where in the same place ... they were making a coliseum that was their objective, to make a new coliseum........ Bigger and now using beasts brought from abroad ...... and I could see in front of me what they were doing now..... That's why the leading insects had not moved from here, they had not realized that their camp was in ruins........

**_They were making what looked like new recruits fight ....... against vessels........._ **

"ARGGG WHY THOSE DAMN FALSE INSECTS DON'T FIGHT EACH OTHER?" said annoyed someone so similar to an idiot that I killed a long time ago ... and ARES agrees with me ... he looks like the king of the fool's coliseum ...

\- "The ones we train are not the problem, but these new ones refuse to do anything other than evade attacks or try to disarm or knock them out .......... it's as if they refuse to hurt them. . "Said an ant in armor...

\- "I remember my father used to have a pair of these with him, but they were small like this one here" he said pulling a chain, which was tied around Hestia's neck...

Someone is going to die tonight, in a brutal and painful way.....

\- "I HAVE AN IDEA, TAKE OUT ALL THESE DAMN FAKE INSECTS, I'LL MAKE THEM FIGHT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" said the annoyed guy.

This although demigrant and annoying, was just what I needed ... all in one place ... look at everyone's necks .......... they all had those strange necklaces like the ones in the sanctum......

It was just as I had planned ... that's why a few moments ago I had sent ARES on a mission, while I was creating a distraction here...

** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAressSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

I gave a remote control of the sanctum to ARES and instructed him to go down to the prison cages ... with three simple instructions...

Go through each cage and deactivate the collars, break the locks of the cages shouting the following "FREE NOW, FIGHT AGAINST THE OPPRESSOR, FREE NOW FIGHT AGAINST THE OPPRESSOR" and return to my side in the main arena...

meanwhile I was about to start my mission ... kill the bastard who dared to take vessels as toys and use it as a lesson for all those who will try in the future ...

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM in the arena MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Demeter... the four had awoken to find... their little siblings being gone.............. They could not find anyone, except their big sister cocoon, then they went to find them.... How this could happen, their sister it's going to be so disappointed on them........ For not being able to protect their small siblings.......... Family they found their small siblings being transported to a stage facility.... They were like 20 bugs............ piece of honey cake...

They went at it, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus went to attack the bugs while Demeter went to rescue the small vessels... when she was face to face with a nail.............. Being hold to her face by a vessel...

-"please...help...sibling ...help" she was not able to say no more, the vessel nock her out cold by a huge whack on the head with the nail.............

Hermes was fighting another vessel, why????? He could not understand, why he was attacking them... "No.... no sibling...no fight" he try to make him back off, Hephaestus tried to stunt them, but another vessel came, and was about to pierce Hephaestus, but Dionysus came and tackled him away...........this was not right............. Vessels should not fight like this between each other, mock battles where ok, but not this...

They were winning until another vessel came with the body of Demeter.... A bug came behind the vessel....

-"TROW THE WEAPONS DOWN OR THE LITTLE TRASH DIES".... They had to do it....... Demeter could die.........

Everything that happen next was a windwirl of shouting pushing and pulling..........

They could only see, how, Demeter was being taken away by another cloaked bugs, Methis, Artemis and.......wait a minute........... Where was Ares???????????...... –"ARESSSSSSSSSS" Hermes shouted...........

-"SHUT UP...little mongrel..." Hermes stares at the bug was staring at him with a deadly...

-"I think the little bugger is asking for the one that razor killed back there" said... everything came crushing to them.......

Ares.......................was...........dead????????????

Hermes screamed soul shriek and throw himself at the two bugs killing them........ And then he saw the vessel who knocked Demeter...........the vessel stared at him.......... And they went to attack Hermes...... but the collars in their necks activated.......

-RAZZOR NOT NOW; DON'T DAMAGE THE GOODS BEFORE THE BATTLES IN THE COLLISEUM" a big bug said..... Hermes and Hephaestus stared at the bug...it looked similar to.................to..................Ares torturer........ Back when big sissy destroyed the fool's coliseum.......... Are this bugs related to them???

After that day...they were forced to battle day and night to amuse the bugs who came in the coliseum...... they killed every bug or beast but never fully fought the vessels......... they were siblings......... they were their kin.......... We saw why they obeyed......... they were like us........... This bug had Hestia to make us obey........... And they had a weak looking vessel with a small one...........a very young one......... a new hatched for what they could see...........

By days we could see that the vessels where not very nice to each other.... 

Specially the one called razor... she wore a red cloak, 

the other one in light brown was name Vespa, and the one in green mulch,

and the one in blue was called weakling and the tiny one twerp.................. 

horrible names................... Razor look like it was the leader or at least the strongest vessel of the bunch... then the one called Vespa and then mulch.........it seems like weakling was a servant....... And the nanny of twerp....

Razor does not like Vespa, because Vespa is too nice to weakling........ And it seems like mulch like to tease little twerp...

They chain us far away from the others to stop fights... because Hermes had all the intention to kill razzor... but he always hold back... they were siblings....

Mulch just ate twerps share of food since he did not finish a task and was punished with no food... weakling just had finish their share... and just had a little crumb left.........

Hestia offered some of her grub to twerp... and the little one took it... and ate it like it was going to be taken from him...and actually maybe it could had been...

They stare at us like we were the oddities... we cuddle together at night, we shared the food and drink... we will hum to call one of us if we were about to have a panic attack...

Sometimes little T... come to us for cuddles when weakling is doing a task... one time mulch tried to take some grub from Hestia..... and she head butted him..., razzor was very amused, little t was scared for Hestia, but when he came at her he was faced by all of us three... no one was going to touch her... he looked back at Vespa and razzor, Vespa just shrugged and razzor ignored him...

Little t stayed with the four of us,until weeky came.... Thats how we call them...............little T and weeky....

We knew that our time was running out... soon or later they were going to force us to fight each other... ad that day came before we tough...

-"LISTEN TO ME, LITTLE BUGGERS, YOU WILL FIGHT AND ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURVIVE, BECAUSE ONLY THE SIDE THAT HAS THE MOST SURVIVORS WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP ITS USELESS WORMS"

He rises from his throne and looks at them with unpleasant happiness ...- "LET THE MASSACRE BEGIN" he said happily...

The battle began, Hermes went to razzor, Hephaestus to mulch and Dionysus against Vespa ... a cage was above the ring it was supposed to be weeky and little t ...

And Hestia was beside the huge mongrel chained to his throne...

the battle was horrible Hephaestus knocked mulch out and was able to save dionysus from almost being stabbed by Vespa, they just stunt him of, but Hermes was hard at razzor, they were to strong, Hephaestus and dionysus came to help him but the collar at their necks stung them...........

-"OH NO LITTLE MONGRELS; THIS IS STARTINT TO GET FUN"... said the disgusting bug...

-"oh, is it now?....well should we make it more interesting than" said a voice behind him, when the bug let out a pained filled scream.... When their arm was being chopped of... the one with the control... then another sound of crashing metal... the chain keeping Hestia tied was broken....

Someone jumped to the arena... it was Demeter with Hestia in her arms... and suddenly from the sky the cage fell in the middle of the arena........ And beside the cage landed Artemis carrying little t and weeky...

Suddenly the doors of the coliseum opened and was Ares followed by the now free warrior bugs....

-"WHATS HAPPENING?" said the arena master.... "PAY BACK YOU BIG PILE OF TRASH" said a voice behind him, who was lifting the huge throne....

Everyone saw... the arena was stunned... the savage vessels stared at was happening their master was being lifted in the air and..... Throw directly and the center of the arena by a semi adult vessel, the biggest vessel that they had seen...

-"time to rock and roll bitch" the vessel jump majestically in the air landing before the arena master...

They were tall, they were strong... they were powerful...their soul power...and the abyss oh the abyss was strong in them... for the first time in a long time.... The savage vessels felt fear...and also respect............

................................razzor wanted to fight it..................

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN POV

While my brothers where helping the others warrior to kick the butt of the coliseum captors... I had a more important bug to fry...

\- "WHO ARE YOU ... WHAT ARE YOU ... YOU ARE ANOTHER FALSE INSECT, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GREAT MASTER OF THE FIGHTING ARENA, THE MASTER OF THE BATTLE COLISEUM, VAGARAND THE GREAT" she looked at the miserable and smiled to herself ... another damn worm over confidant who must be crushed ... lovely

"Vagrand you say? ... no, it does not sound familiar to me ... it is more like an old worm that I crushed a long time ago ... because he did something similar to this ... thinking that having my race as slaves for their fun would be a good idea ..... Well I can tell you for sure that he regrets his decision while he writes in hell "I said looking with regret, as in his eyes the realization of who I am comes to him mind.

\- "You ........ You..... You killed the king of the fool's coliseum?" I looked at him and smiled - "a very accurate title, don't you think ... the king of fools indeed" I said while making me to him...

\- "YOU KILLED MY FATHER".... I looked at him and if I could I would raise an eyebrow, - "and if so?" I said checking my claws...

\- "THE CHAMPION TITLE SHOULD BE MINE, NOBODY CAN CLAIM THE CHAMPION CROWN AND KING AGAIN WITHOUT DEFEATING THE VIERRO KING ... YOU TOOK MY THRONE, MY GLORY" ... he said annoyed

\- "Don't worry about that ..." I said taking off my cloak...

\- "EH AND WHY IS THAT?" He said walking towards me ready to fight...

\- "Because it will not be the only thing that I take away ... do not worry soon you will meet him" I said and dodge the attack that shot me without problem...

I appeared behind him and whispered by his side ... - "Let the party begin"

###########nice song: 333

He starts attacking me, he is an insect exactly similar to the king of the colosseum ... I can hear my brothers screaming in support towards me ... the now free insects, support with their cheers now seeing how I treat the great master of the arena like a clown ...

I dodge each attack, using two battle axes, two skewers and a lasso, of course because I cut off his arm at the beginning of all this ...

\- "WHAT ARE YOU USELESS WAITING FOR HELP ME" he said to the few of his henchmen who saw him, it was then that a young ant came out of the crowd

\- "I'm sorry dear brother, but the battles between the king of the arena and an opponent are untouchable, it goes against the code of the coliseum to interfere, you would lose the title immediately" said the young ant...

\- "OK, COME WITH YOUR CLOTHES AND HELP ME ..." he said, - "I'm sorry brother, as the beast tamer and second in command, I can only fight with your challenger after your battle" said the ant...

It smells like family anguish, apparently she doesn't care much that I kill her father ... and this idiot only cares that he lost his relationship in the hierarchy because he was not the one who did it.

Well this is getting boring and this party must end...

I run around him throwing huge lunges towards his shields ... then somersault back and threw two VENGAFUL SPIRITS ... breaking his shields ... then I threw many lunges towards him, right left, right left, he can't block them with their axes ...

I end up disarming him he tries to use his spear to get away, but I take it between my four arms and use it to lift him in the air and whip him to the ground.... then I look at my brothers and raise my arms to them they all let out a shriek ... I know what they want ... they want me to end this with a bam...

I had it planned ... perfect ... I have equipped my Sharp Shadow, Nailmasters Glory, Quick Slash, Steady Body, Dash master ...

I threw myself at him.... with a powerful dash covered in my abyss energy ... I used a SHADE SOUL, to finish them off with a DARK SOUL DASH..... My own attack..... Covered in energy by the shade soul threw me at him throwing thousands of lunges to finish with a shade dash ......... and the damn died in pieces...

As I thought..... He had radiance energy, just like his father ... really from such a father the same son ... they were both fools...

I take all the charms that this little guy has on top ... and I look at the ant girl in the distance ... I see that by her side she has a cage with...

Were those stag babies??????

I smiled ... I had something to talk to her, it's time to play bad police...

My brothers quickly ran towards me, I opened my arm to the fullest and they threw themselves at them ... they said I'm sorry several times and asked me not to be angry or disappointed with them ...

\- "no, oh no my loves, I am not upset and less disappointed, I am very proud that you remained strong even facing adversity ... I am very proud of you ... my sweet little siblings ... I love you all very much ... "

I looked at their necks and let out a growl ... they were already deactivated so without problems I broke them, with a loud crunch ... the surrounding insects were impressed, those chains were almost impossible to break ... I caress them and I finish with soft caresses and I begin to purr to which they let out sounds like small squeaks of happiness...

I see the other vessels, the one that was trembling and the smallest approached me, I bend down a little and the little one looks at me with great emotion, smiled...

I gently take him in my arms and cuddle him gently rocking him ... I offer my hand to the other and using soul I heal her a little ... this girl needs void ... she is very weak...

it seems as she was forced to molt to a girl ... oh god only god knows what were the dark intentions behind that ... I look at the other three vessels and the one called the Vespa comes straight to me, kneels before me and offers his nail to me ... well that's unexpected ... apparently they consider me their owner now ...

The one I later discovered was mulch, he comes slowly and does the same ... but the so-called razzor no, he comes straight to me and points his nail at me ... he's challenging me...

I look at her, ok, I think she wants to win her freedom ... with my head I signal the other two, Vespa shakes his head ... he doesn't want to fight me, but mulch tentatively takes his nail and puts on next to razzor...

\- "As you want ... as your older sister it is my responsibility to take care of all my little siblings ... and I think that the time I show you who is the alpha vessel in our family" I said looking at them ... mulch starts to shake, and razzor hides his nerves, I ask Artemis for his little nail and he gives it to me...

Mulch and razzor look at me dumbfounded ... would I face them with that little nail?

Mulch throws herself at me, and with a single hit she falls to the ground knocked out...

Razzor was very savage, her attacks full of anger, a lot of anger, and easily with one hand I could dodge all her attacks, eh anyway ... I finished it with a single blow...

Now my eyes were fixed on the young ant ... and I was doing her, with all my brothers behind me ... it was time to talk business..............

We started the trip home.... I made a challenge with the young ant.... "If it really was the so-called god tamer in the future", in exchange for her leaving us alone she promised not to destroy the coliseum and everyone inside. .. She swallowed hard when she heard that ... then we talked about some deals ... in exchange for those you must of stags and with the promise not to hunt them again, in addition to giving shelter and protection to any vessel or other insect under My command gave her the title of master of the coliseum ... I would take the title as a traveling champion ... of course she would have to fight against all the warriors that will remain to be the new leader ............ not that there were really many left ...

I decided to take the long road, since it seemed that I would have to in some way domesticate my new brothers, to the others I simply said, - "Get together with bad and bad insects you will come back, it is not their fault that they are as they are, they were raised so, how is our brother being the pure vessel"

It was hard work, teaching them to live together, manners, and that no one was going to stab them with a nail while sleeping...

Ares and Hermes and Demeter were not approaching razzor...

Little t, and weeky did not go to mulch ... and mulch stayed away from Dionysus and Hestia...

And Vespa.... because he was the one who was happiest of all besides little and weeky .... Hugging, snuggling, eating until full, eating sweets, sharing, playing ... all that was new....

They didn't know how to act with me when I cuddled them all together and told them stories ... or when I sang them to sleep ... like now, I wrapped them up, gave water to those who were thirsty, gave them pampering and sat in front of them

Make a last round, around the camp... razzor was awake, slowly I noticed that the new vessels where awake... I stared at them...

"I think it time to talk... look... you are free to go and make your own life and I am not going to force you to stay with me... well with us" I say and look back at my sleeping brothers... they stared at me, weeky came to hug my arm...she was begin me to not push her away "baby calm down, of course I want you to come with me... I will love for you to come an live with us, I'm going to tell you a story... my story... and that will help you understand how this little family started.... All begun like all of us story's... down in the abyss"

I told them my story, everything... how I found Hephaestus, hoy I found everyone, about Ares... who was in a story similar to them... and about our other siblings... razzor was nervous about that... about pearl... I stared at them and I hugged them towards me tightly.

-"we don't know what the future will bring, if you choose to stay with us or not... I will not abandon you... you can always have a home with me... I will be taking you home with me, and after all of you are healthy and become adults, you will decide what you want to do with your life ok, how that sounds?"...

Vespa nodded, mulch nodded, razzor hugged me back and nodded...

-"also, can I ask you something?"--- They all looked at me and nodded..... –"do you really like those names, because some of them are really nasty..." little t shook his head, weeky shook her head, shrugged, mulch shook his head, razzor, shrugged...

-"so if I give you knew name will be ok... to tell you the truth I named every one of our siblings... except pearl..."

They stared at me... let me think...............................-"how about??????"

We stayed all night thinking names and by morning I was under a pile of vessels.... A pile of new named vessels.....new names for a new life......................


	14. FAMILY TREE... Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, for the new chapter we have to know the vessels...
> 
> and for that we will make a family tree part ... 
> 
> take note that the new vessels will appear with the old names ... 
> 
> and that this is from the perspective of YN with what It takes a week to meet them ...

This is Zeus

he likes to collect shiny things ...

hates pale colors prefer dark ones ...

He likes to be tucked in ... very tight ...

I think it has to do with his great taste for being hugged ...

Many of the small vessels always develop this fixation after receiving a hug for the first time ... who can blame them.

He loves to be with YN always with her, but if she asks him to do something he will do whatever it takes to make her happy with him ...

He loves hugs so always hug him when he asks ... or YN will give you the look ... don't test me punk ...

this is pearl.... (?)

We do not know if it is her real name or not so we will not think much about that since it does not seem to bother her that we call her that ...

likes to wear loose and airy clothes ... prefers light colors ...

she likes to have her wings exposed, but not for anyone to touch them ...

prefers to be with the calmer vessels, like demeter and methis ...

She does not like violence and hates seeing violent actions (100% pacifist) except when she is scared, then she will drive you away by throwing you with what she has at hand or hitting you with a stick ...

She is indifferent to Zeus ... apparently they kept them apart, so they did not know each other before being rescued ...

she likes music especially when YN sings them to sleep ...

this is Razzor.....future name unknow

he likes to fight ... and train

has no defined sex

does not like when you invade they personal space

he doesn't like to be touched

He does not like annoying or crying people (they make him nervous and at edge)

he has problems sleeping since he is always waiting for someone to jump on him ... he does not like wide open spaces where he cannot have a place to cover himself from an attack ...

YN began to let her sleep behind her under her cloak ... giving her the feeling of security ...

He also gave her one of her arm shields ... it fits her well since it was from when she was her previous size ...

this is Mulch

He likes to ration his things, he does not like to share and he is always protective of his belongings ...

He does not tolerate disorder, he does not like small insects, since he sees them as a weakness ... he likes to annoy the smaller vessels because he believes that this is how they should be treated ... since he does not see it as something bad or strange, but if others treat young people with such delicacy and care seems the most strange to him.

he likes to eat, he loves to eat ... and he is always looking to save food scraps ... and he gets upset if someone throws or does not finish his food ...

something very normal in people who have experienced hunger ...

YN has started to take him as her assistant when it comes to cooking ... he seems to like it when she talks to him about how to obtain edible items in caves or which plants are medicinal or edible ..

this one is Vespa

He seems to be the most levelhead of the three fighters ... apparently he has a very impartial ideology ...

and according to him the strongest of the group must be the leader ... and the leader must be obeyed ...

when YN defeated the arena master ... he thought she was really strong ... and when she showed love and attention to the other vessels, he thought ... that's what I want ... a good leader ...

That was why he did not hesitate to offer his weapon to YN when he released them ... he was not going to lose his opportunity to be with beings like him and that they were not scum ...

the first time that YN caressed and hugged him ... he felt a greater happiness than when he finally came out of the abyss and experienced the outside world for the first time ...

he likes to train and sweet things ... the first time he tasted honey he went completely crazy for it ...

He is indifferent to the other vessels and does not care if they fight each other, as long as they don't get hurt ... especially when the latter really annoys YN ...

this is...weeky

she was found living in the caverns near the abyss while surrounded by several dead vessels ... apparently she was the only survivor of a group that was attacked by centipedes in deepnest ...

her body was weak but she was quite tough ... she was sold as a slave to members of the fool's coliseum before the bandits went to the outskirts of hollownest ...

apparently she was the private servant of the leader and his sister ...

They made her spend more time with the women in the group in order for her to become a ...

certainly she wouldn't serve as a fighter, but she could serve to do more like her in the future ... (disgusting assholes i knew they force her for a reason)

when Little t arrived, she was entrusted with the task of taking care of him, who better knows how to take care of one of them than one of them ...

She is very maternal ... she prefers to be with vessels and female insects than male insects ...

likes soft things ... likes pretty things ... she always dreamed of having nice things but in a place like the coliseum they would end up taking them off ...

when she met YN and watched as she treated the other vessels ... a sense of urgency came to her to accept them into her group ... she didn't mind being a slave again but at least they would be no worse than the people in the coliseum ... when YN hugged little ty and patted her head ...

I couldn't believe that such happiness could be possible ...

loves being with the smallest vessels is a certified nanny ...

this munchkin is little T

Those of the coliseum of the many had vessels before, they went down to the area near DEEPNEST and they found them when they came out of the abyss, apparently normal insects cannot go down to the abyss because the aura of darkness is deadly for them ...

So they got razzor, mulch, vespa, weeky and finally a little t ...

All of the above were taken by the son of the king of the colosseum when they went on a trip outside of hollownest to get more followers and more exotic beasts for the coliseum ...

when he was on his trip and found the coliseum destroyed, he decided to rebuild it in a place with more space ... and his first stop was and see if there were more vessels out there, and so he found little T ... a newborn from the abyss who had gone abroad for the first time ended up being caught by those damn bastards ...

that's why he was still so innocent ... he only had a couple of months with them ..

He loves hugs, he loves weely very much, he likes vespa, he does not like mulch and he is afraid of razzor and all the other insects ...

when he met YN ... he thought she was his mother ... just wait for him to start talking, the surprise that awaits YN ...

He loves playing with the new vessels and is happy to no longer be with the bad insects ... he is happy for the other vessels in the coliseum because they all look happier and mulch and razzor are not so bad anymore ...

and above all he adores his new mom ...

He knows she is a mother because one day he met a girl in the tunnels who asked him where her mother was, he just shook his head and she explained what a mother was like ... but the girl left and he was later captured. .. at first he thought that weeky could be a mother ... but she was not very big ... but when she saw YN ... if she should be a mother ... that's why he did not hesitate to ask to be in her arms. ..

YN is the best mom, she is strong, she is big, she is pretty, she is affectionate, she makes delicious food, she gives hugs, she sings songs, she tells stories, she caresses, she is not bad, she does not scream, she does not hit, she does not hurt others. Unless they attack her ... she's fair, she's impartial ... yes ... she's the best mom ... his mom

** _this is going to happen to YN in the future_ **


	15. VESSEL ON THE ROAD ....part 1

**_A tour around Hallownest by vessels pov..._ **

We stayed all night thinking names and by morning I was under a pile of vessels.... A pile of new named vessels.....new names for a new life......................

........................ and the following week... was a total disaster.... I just love all of it...

So many fighting between all, so much pushing, pulling, running around... messing with each other.... Prank wars I tell you it was MADNESS... I love my family....

The smaller vessels were corrupting the new baby of the family... my precious TANITH... we decided to keep the T in the name... why the name... well it was the Sky Goddess who ruled over the Sun, Stars, and Moon.... Because they are always want to be climbing on tall things or flying around with Hermes... he has very big wings but they were clipped... they will grow back in their next molt but until then they will have to wait to reach the sky...

He was a riot... no more mister scary cat.... He was being a little hellion... right know Artemis, Hestia, Ares and Tanith they were ridding the baby stags around the roads near "the hive" we were going to pick up Methis, Zeus and Pearl.... To go to greenpath to look for pearl family....

A responsible person would say ... but how are you going to practically travel to the other side of Hallownest with so many hyperactive young children and dysfunctional teenagers? Well, it's easy ... with great consideration and care ... and then take it and throw it out the window yelling YOLO to life...

we are a riot of a family ... I have never seen my siblings so animated and so out of character, Demeter just pulled mulch by the horn ... now called Perseus ... for having pushed her when he was chasing Hestia the little rascal has a personal vendetta against him I swear ... I call him Perseus because he loves the shield that I give him when he defeats an infected guard that we meet on the road ... he likes me a lot so I gave it to him ... hugged me ... can you believe it? He hugged me.

razzor was carrying Methis on her back ... when Methis wants something, she gets it ... I think she just changed the ride for one of the sunflower seed cookies she brought with her ... razzor is now called Athena .. Goddess of war and wisdom ... she is very clever in fights ... frighteningly clever...

Vespa was playing to fight with twigs with Ares ... now he is called Heracles ... because once you give him a mission, he does not stop until he fulfills it, that and because he is very kind to female vessels ... that little flirtatious ... (NO SHIPPING HERE WE ARE SIBLINGS) he is just a cheeky flirt ...

pearl was walking with Gea looking at the architecture of the city of tears ... while Zeus and Hephaestus were walking by my side ... we would go to the village of "CLOVERVILLE" passing the cave of grubs, that's where pearl lived ... and then we would take the Stag babies to their nest which thanks to my memories in the game I had the knowledge of where it was ... but I can't get there just like that ... so I will ask the father grub , that I send a message to the stags that I am on my way to return two babies that I found captive in the coliseum of the distant lands ...

I am a good client of the stags, since I prefer them to the stupid train of the pale king ... little by little many of those insects that were faithful in the old days to the pale king ... they are being faithful to me ... the moths, the nailmaster, the nail smiths, the bees like more than him, because I trade nectar of flowers from my home with them and instead they give me honey and protection...

many small merchants in the city of tears prefer me, the grubs prefer me for protection, the hunter is part of my family ... the mantises respect me and promised to keep the secret of my existence and that of my brothers, from the pale king ... they don't like the pale king anyway ... they can't mention to anyone that we exist ... especially if they are related to the pale king...

Herra on the other hand ... is a different matter ... some weavers know about me as a traveler merchant bug, because I make transactions with them, I know that she knows about the vessels that sometimes escape from the abyss but die there, even someone sometimes goes down to Deepnest and dies at the hands of one of his subjects as prey ... she doesn't care about us, as long as we don't mess with her territory...

so she remains neutral ... the problem will come when hornet leaves Deepnest, and begins her education in the castle, now she is a little girl just coming out of her first molt ...

Once she reaches her second molt, that's when the trouble starts...

According to all my knowledge of hollowknight ... it is after his second molt that Herra agrees to continue with the plan ... since for the inhabitants of the Deepnest if achieving the first molt in a miracle, reaching the second makes you a adult by survival standard ...

Phantom and I are from the same clutch, like ghost ... but the story says that he was not in Hallownest, the adventure begins when he arrives from the howling cliffs ... the bad thing is that I really don't know how much time that wass spend in the game ... but watching my brothers grow up I can tell that hornet is in her third molt when she hangs out there in her role as the hunter...

According to what I was able to decipher, apparently she wants to be the guardian of the whole kingdom, something that several deepnest insects saw as treason, since HERRA THE BEAST, was only dedicated to seeing the well-being of deepnest ... not outlanders. .. That's why they don't accept her as the new queen and she decides to leave, leaving the mid wife as sovereign of those who are still loyal to hornet in memory of herra.

I have to make my decision very soon ... but I don't have the necessary resources ... my brothers are still young ... and they are not trained enough ... I need Monomon's notes on the biology of vessels ... Together with the king they did experiments in vessels to see what they need and what hurts them ... of course in bodies of deceased vessels ... in their eggs ... after dying they become void matter ... and their essence become a specter that return to the abyss ... what the pale king never said to monomon is that he carried out experiments ... in living vessels ...

But he did those before getting his pure vessel ... he was looking for how to remove the essence from them so that they were just obedient puppets...

I need more time ... I need to calculate how long a vessel can live without void before succumbing ... I know that sleepers spend 100 years in trance and therefore die in body, but their mind still prevails in the seal ...

I need to talk to monomon ... I know she already has quirrel ... I know he and hornet become friends when hornet goes to classes with monomon by order of the king ... (I ship them so hard)

Quirrel leaves Hallownest and I dont know if is a curse that affected his mind and memory once he left the surrounding territory of Hallownest ... when he returned he did not remember anything about Hallownest or his life here ... but little time arrives ghost ... the next hollow knight to take the place of his corrupted brother ...

But that will not happen here ... no ... I already saw other endings where if he defeats the radiance but dies in the end becoming one with the darkness...

I never played silk song ... hornet's journey ... but I won't let myself be defeated...

I have my plan of what to do ... but I will not go to battle in a suicidal encounter, without backup plans...

#########################################

we spend the night with the grubs and father grub greets us with a feast of greenpath delights ... grubs are filthy rich ... all geos that get lost on the road they find them ... nobody knows that .. Otherwise the poor would be robbed constantly...

the next day ... we arrived at pearl village ... oh what was supposed to be a village ... we looked around ... but we couldn't get any more ... the place was infested with the royal guard. .. shit I need to return to the grub village ... quickly send a message using the grubs, one send it to the sanctum and another send it to the remains of the coliseum ... leave my brothers with the grubs and leave Demeter I was already in charge, both would have to keep the others safe, while Hermes, Hephaestus and I traveled to the forgotten crosses, where we would meet with Lady Soul Caster and Beast Master Lancer (Future God Tamer) to discuss the problem

\- "Master YN, I have received your message and I really see a serious problem about our security ..." said the soul caster, "you have problems? My brother's men destroyed the village, the pale king will want our heads" Lancer said ... "yes but it was the soul master who hired them, so the blame will fall on the sanctum" she said very upset "yes but the blood is in the hands of the men of my brother, of whom no longer There are almost no one left, but even so they will want to blame someone and that person will be me ...."The three of us were sitting around a campfire, Hermes and Hephaestus by my side, howl with Lady Caster and a warrior in armor at lancer side...

I kept quiet while they discussed who was going to have the worst part in the matter ... I gave a signal to Hephaestus and he released a spore on the fire which made flames explode and scared the insects making them shut up, Hermes hit his nail against the floor to get your attention...

\- "They finished whining" I said to Hermes, who nodded ... the other insects were speechless...

\- "The solution is simple and no more blood will have to be spilled" I said getting up, I pointed my finger at the lady soul caster ... "you will expose all the dirty deals of the soul master before the pale king, including the order to kill the insects of the village ... but you will say that the purpose was to trap test subjects for their experiments and blame infected insects for the attack, you just found out recently since you have been reading the reports of the soul master and when you found out you got in touch with the coliseum to break contact with them ... there you enter your "I said pointing to lady lancer ....

\- "You will say that when you found out about your brother's monstrous act of savagery ... you came with your men from the lands beyond Hallownestt to put an end to their misdeeds, you found out because you are really the leader of the coliseum and your brother I usurp your place ... you will say that you received a letter from the sanctum about the attack and by that means you found out ... "I said, then turned to see lady caster ...

\- "You will immediately begin to make a report of all the clandestine events of the soul master including its experimentation in the snail tribe ... but you are going to eliminate the results of such experimentation ... giving that knowledge to the pale king would be really deadly for all Hallownest ... if they should mention me they will only say that I am a traveling warrior who joined the lancer group until I reached Hallownest, I helped you defeat your brother but then I left ... surely I will tell you why I came here, yes It is necessary only tell him that I came to look for my brothers, if he asks you what kind of insect I am, tell him that I use a grasshopper mask, offer him the head of your brother as a symbol of your good faith ... and offer to help him control and fight infected insects together with your men in exchange for amnesty ... he cannot technically expel you from the kingdom since the lands of the colosseum belong to no one and you promise to help keep an eye on the people of the sanctuary so that they do not make experiments on innocent insects"

I point to lady soul caster again –"you lady caster, will also promise to keep an eye on them to prevent them from causing trouble in the nearby settlements ... let him think that you mistrust each other ... after all my enemy's enemy is my friend, as the saying goes ... "

both insects looked at me with joy and thankfulness ... that plan was brilliant, it had no flaws, the pale king would think that both places would be one on top of the other and that at the slightest trace of getting out of line they would betray each other .. . It was perfect ... it was so ingenious ... it was scary ... they looked at MASTER YN with new eyes ... she was not only a powerful warrior ... she was very wise and resourceful...

And both mentally promised that if YN wanted one day to overthrow the Pale king and take the throne ... they would be the first to lend their hand to support her ... (GO THE FEMALE POWER)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once we got back to the Grubs village ... my heart made DOKI DOKI ... my KOKORO IS GOING TO EXPLODE ... so much cuteness

There's something about grubs that touches us vessels ... they're just so adorable to us that we can't resist their cuteness...

Athena was buried under a pile of small grubs ... Demeter, Methis, pearl and Gea, they were planting flowers and arranging vines ... Demeter and Methis have a certain energy that helps plants grow ... I think they inherited it.

Apparently Pearl also has a little ... I just see Hestia making little flower crowns and apparently she put Mulch and Tanith to help her ... grubs with little flower necklaces ... just adorable ...

Heracles is with Ares both apparently brushing the babies of Stag and Zeus ... Zeus was hugging Father Grub like he was a stuffed animal ... so cute.

WHY THERE ARE NO CAMERAS IN THIS WORLD?????

I regret inside ... maybe I can ask a painter to make me some pictures of my brothers ... maybe young sheo can do it ... I will put in our home paintings of each of the stages of my Brothers ... I know how to draw, but I don't know how to paint them well ... so I'll draw them and sheo can paint them...

When they noticed my presence ... I was buried under a pile of vessels ... I feel so loved and squeezed ... but loved and really squeezed ... squeeze ... hehehe

Our reunion was happy ... but it was not for pearl ... when she saw herself again in what was once her home...

The town was in ruins ... there was no one... to be seen...

Pearl glared at the three warrior vessels who stood with their heads bowed behind the group...

\- "Enough Pearl ... they didn't do this ... their job was only to take care of the transportation while they kidnapped you ... I'm not saying they didn't hurt people here or even kill someone because they did ... . But you have to see beyond that point, they were ordered to do it by the one who was their owner ... I know that it is strange to believe that insects can believe themselves owners of each other, but there are creatures like that in this world ... our creator for example "I said and everyone was stunned.

You hated to mention it ... this must be serious ... "Do you think I'm very happy with the fact that they actually almost killed Ares?" I said looking at pearl ... - "You know that I really considered the one that maybe, maybe for the first time in my life I could have to see myself in the situation of hurting another vessel ... or even worse ..." I said and everyone they started shaking ...

\- "They were raised to act like this pearl, not everyone had the same luck, to find a loving family of insects that gave you not only a place to call home, but their love and affection, they were not that lucky ... .... I was not that lucky"

she stared at me ... and the others looked at me while I picked up a scorched butterfly doll and cleaned it a bit - "I grew up hidden in the castle until I passed my first molt ... and then I left ... opening myself I walk like many of your other brothers, alone in this world with nothing but my ingenuity to survive "I said looking at them.

\- "I was still young when I met Hephaestus and at that moment I had to make a decision ... I was little, I was alone, I had nothing but a few nectar rolls and a few geos in my pocket ... clearly not I could offer him anything worthy ... "I turn to see Hephaestus, -" but I don't regret having done it "Hephaestus came to me and hugged me as best he could ... although now he was bigger, his face was against my stomach ...

He offered pearl the doll ... 

\- "There are times when I wonder what would have happened to all of us if and never had left the castle, if I had not gone to greenpath, if I had not started my journey at all ..." I said I ... everyone else felt a chill ... many of them ... would be dead if not for YN ...

Or living a life worse than death...

We saw some insects around trying to rebuild the houses, and raising rubble ... I looked at my brothers who were somewhat down, _ "I know how they can compensate a little for what they did" I said looking at the three who were behind the group .. .

\- "ok guys time to show what a vessel can do", we started to break the debris, cut the branches, clear the path, help the survivors to clear debris...

\- "Oh thank you very much dear, this was so horrible, I don't know how the king simply came and asked who did it and did not leave anyone to help us, many are thinking of going to live somewhere else for a while but we don't know where we can live what can host so many homeless?, said an old lady beetle "I looked at her and saw that there were not so many survivors.

\- "How about dirthmouth ?, Mayor bug (elder bug) would be happy to receive you, many people left the city to live in the city of tears and it is a very quiet place, I could send a letter to ask for your opinion, if you like ? " I told her and she hugged me.

\- "oh you guys have been a great help ..." he said wiping his tears...

\- "Excuse me, I have two favors to ask you, you seem like a reasonable woman and I want you to help me with two matters that I have ..."

She nodding said - "Sure dear tell me" point to where pearl was gathering twigs for a bonfire...

\- "That little girl over there is my sister, our parents are not the most responsible and I ended up being adopted by a family of butterflies that lived here, could you tell me if you knew them?" I said and the old woman looked at pearl...

\- "I'm sorry but I don't think I know the little one ... many families of butterflies at the beginning of the attack simply fled outside the town leaving everything behind ... many butterflies simply live here for seasons and then return to the north, that is why They live here, it is green all year round and when the weather is better in their homeland they leave "said the old woman ...

Oh shit ... if there are any survivors left ... that means ... they abandoned pearl...

\- "oh wait I think if there is a butterfly left, an old man who lives on the hill is like the caretaker of the houses when the butterflies leave, he is too old to fly the great distance to the northlands so he stays all the year "said the old woman ...

\- "Where can I find it if it's not too much trouble?" I already said that manners are important ... she smiled - "at the end of the road in that little hut on the hill, oh that reminds me, what your other request is?" she said.

\- "If you could watch my brothers while I take some of them to see the old man" I said smiling ... - "Of course honey, I used to take care of even more revealing children than these sweeties, they are children so well behaved, you must be proud "said the woman and my brothers scratched their little heads and were embarrassed ...-" yes ... I am, they are my pride and joy "and my brothers were even more embarrassed ...

pearl took me to an old road, we ended up passing by what was her house ... she ran in and eagerly searched for a sign of her family, she found the body of two butterflys a male and a young female, we were looking at the place when an angry voice distracted us ...

\- "What do you think you are doing? Can't you respect the dead now?" she said and we turned to look at an old butterfly...

\- "Excuse our intrusion, my name is YN, my younger sister used to live here with a family of butterflies who adopted her" I said, - "and your parents?" He said something serious, - "They are not what are considered good parents, once I reached a suitable age I began to gather my brothers and discovered my sister in a very unpleasant situation and I found out what happened here ... I came Let's see if there was still someone from his family and if I could give my help in any way "I said calmly.

The old man looked at pearl in more detail ... - "oh ... if I remember you ... you are petal ... the little insect that the Aripa adopted, it was a family of white butterflies ... poor darling ... something terrible must have happened "he said looking at her sadly ...

\- "Do you know if there are survivors?" I said, he looked at Petal????, - "yes, the wife and the son who was already a semi adult ... but I'm afraid they left with the others ... sorry little one"

Look at petal ... - "there is no one else left, family acquaintances, no one?" I said ... - "I'm afraid not" he said - "Do you know if they'll come back?" I said urgently in my voice, this doesn't look good - "I'm afraid maybe next year if they don't decide that this place isn't worth it anymore" said the old butterfly.

\- "Excuse my manners, my name is Danaus, and I am the caretaker of this place, oh it was, I am too old to restore all these destroyed houses ..." he said looking at the houses around us ...

look at petal ... - "petal?, I know I promised to bring you back to your family ... but there is no one who can take care of you ... I was wondering, would you like to come live with me and our brothers to our home, I promise to bring you next year in the season of arrival of the butterflies, to see if they come back "I said looking at her, she was crying silently and burning the butterfly doll more ...

I let her fall and she stretched out to hug my legs ... from the other side of the room, mulch was crying, Heracles had his hands over her eyes and Athena she was hugging herself.

\- "Another thing, do you see those three young insects over there?" I said and the old man nodded, - "they are my brothers that I found like pearl when investigating the attack on the place ... they were forced to participate in the attack" I said looking at him ... my brothers were stunned, the old man I look ... and put his hand on her nail ...

But before anything happened, Petal stood in front of his three brothers and opened his wings to the maximum, letting out a glow from them ... he was protecting the three ... and no one was more surprised than themselves ...

The old man took a deep breath ... - "If she who was a victim could forgive them, who I to judge them am, you said so, they were forced to do so, but how did their parents leave them and how did this girl end up here without them?" said the very concerned...

\- "Our father wanted to have the perfect child, and we did not meet his expectations so he got rid of us ... some of us survived, I am one of the oldest, I don't know how many more there were before me ... but as soon as I could To fend for myself, I began to meet my brothers wandering like me throughout Hallownest and since being older than them I decided to offer them a home next to me "I said, the man put his hand on my shoulder ...

\- "You are a lady with a lot of class and an impeccable spirit" he said looking around ... - "the season will not be if not until 17 months from now, since they left early, she is young, the families with small babies they do not leave Hallownest until the babies are big enough to withstand the flying trip, if they were larvae simply the parents carry them but a girl their age they would not have left Hallownest ... they should have left her for dead "said the man and it made me want to hit him.

we helped petal pack ... the air between the four of us improved a lot, they even helped her pack and search for things among the rubble ... she found an old family toilet paint ... she took it and we left ...

\- "And what will you do, Danaus?" I said looking at him, - "I don't really know, maybe I'll go too, but I have nowhere to go ..." he said very melancholy ... Petal looked at me and took my hand pointing at the man...

He smiled at her and nodded - "You can come with us, we don't live in Hallownest but our home is vast and green full of flowers and it's under the sun, what do you think?" I said and he looked at me and began to shed some tears, - "Would you open your home to this old man?" I nodded, - "Sure, I hope you don't mind energetic kids, grumpy old men and talkative adults" I said to smiling at him ... he started laughing ... - "oh by the sacred sun in May, never expect to live an adventure, at this age "he said laughing ...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

we helped families transport to dirthmouth, and retired to the stags' nest ... 

they happily welcomed us and earned the friends of the stags badge, and promised to take them wherever we wanted for free, but I told him that would be wrong business, but if in times of need they gave us their support we would be very grateful ... they offered to make a direct route from the hunter's nest on greenpath, to the sanctum, then to the coliseum and the hive and directly to the village of the moths ....

It was a dream come true, we asked them to keep that route to our secret home, especially the pale king ... they happily accepted ... the pale king no longer graces them since he made that damn train taking away their work, and also later to know of our existence even less ... they promised that if they saw any vessel out there, they would take it to some of our allies or they would take care of them until they could communicate with us ... that gave me a great relief...

One more step to ensure the survival of my siblings...

I was sitting on the bench at the Stags nest station, I was checking my charms and organizing my map ... wondering a bit if I would be able to get more notches ... I have the 11 notches that can be obtained in the game, some i got them after my molts some i bought and some i got as a reward from a fight ... i wonder if i can get more ... i should talk about it with lady shaman snail maybe she knows ... if i can get more without having to take what would be future "LITTLE GHOST" ...

I really hope that if little ghost finds out about my presence he will return sooner than he is supposed and join us ... the cycle must be closed ... he must be present in the fight ...

I hear a noise and I turn to see pearl ???? no ... petal ... I look at her and move to give her space on the bench ... she sits there while hugging her butterfly stuffed animal ... we stay Sitting for a moment in silence, I decide to lift my cloak as I adjust against the corner of the bench ... she slowly snuggles up against me and I proceed to cover her with my cloak.

-"you can not sleep?" I ask her and she agrees ... - "a lot of things to think about right?" I tell her and she nods again, turning a little to see my face ...

\- "Same" I said simply and started to check my map again ... I feel her move and I feel that she pulls my cloak ...

\- "what's up petal?" I say and she shakes her head ...

I try better to speak void, it is simpler, because more than making words as in common language, there are more feelings turned into echoes ...

\- "What's up Petal, my little kin?" I said ... she looks at me and says "nooooo" she says while pulling my cloak ... - "I don't understand ... no what?" I said and she looked at me with more urgency ... - "noooo petaaaalll, nooooo" I looked at her, - "no petal?" I say and she nods - "pearl?" I say and she denies more emphatically ...

\- "no petal, no pearl?" I tell her and she nods ... - "who then?" I ask ... and she points me to where my brothers are sleeping ...

I don't need to be Alberth Einstein to know what she wants ...

I look at the ceiling, I look at my brothers and then I look at her ...

she wants me to give her a new name ... she certainly already had one for her, one that goes with the two she had ... I look at her and smile "PERSEPHONE" I tell her and she smiles at me ... only a vessel can read well the face of another vessel ...

at dawn we prepare to leave ... and Persephone keeps running among our siblings pointing and saying her new name ... finding such joy in something that other insects take for granted ... the value of such a gift cannot be measured ...

**_Now it's time to go home.......Stag style........_ **


	16. VESSEL ON THE ROAD ....part 2

Listen to this song...its fitting

They got up the stags they a traveling in three stags... YN was in the one in the middle, so if any problem comes she can jum eather to the stag in the front or the one in the back... they start to walk slowly getting speed and YN is wistling... when she sees her brothers slowly getting use to the stag speed and start to playing on them... she can help her self... YN starts to sing ...

**_Tell everybody I'm on my way_ **

**_New friends and new places to see_ **

**_With blue skies ahead_ **

**_Yes, I'm on my way_ **

**_And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be_ **

The small vessels begin to beat the best they can, to move their heads to the rhytm, taking sticks and hitting them with each other, making little trilling void sounds ... the stags start running to the rhythm of the song and nodding their heads.. .

**_Tell everybody I'm on my way_ **

**_And I'm lovin' every step I take_ **

**_With the sun beating down_ **

**_Yes, I'm on my way_ **

**_And I can't keep this smile off my face_ **

they go through a tunnel that passes through greenpath and YN jumps out of the stags and flies over near a roof full of plants, cuts some vines and lets light and wind enter through the tunnel some little bugs fly around them playing among them and they left followin... the little ones move their heads and purr when they feel the air and light on them ...

**_'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again_ **

**_No matter what the distance between_ **

**_And the stories that we tell will make you smile_ **

**_Oh it really lifts my heart_ **

She flies back to the front stag, makes a knight pose that is fighting ... and then hits the ceiling with the nail making bright sparks come out and the vessels enjoy the show, moving their little hands those who still do not have fingers and clapping those who they already have...

**_So tell 'em all I'm on my way_ **

**_New friends and new places to see_ **

**_And to sleep under the stars_ **

**_Who could ask for more?_ **

**_With the moon keeping watch over me_ **

Upon reaching the forgotten crossroads, YN and the small vessels get off the vessels to help some workers of the place that were being attacked by VENGEFLYS and ASPIDS, upon defeating them they climb back up to the stags and leave waving to the insects who greet them when they leave ...

**_Not the snow, not the rain, can change my mind_ **

**_The sun will come out wait and see_ **

**_And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart_ **

**_Whoa, there's nowhere I would rather be_ **

They pass through a tunnel in the city of tears, she flies to some plants with large leaves and cuts three leaves, placing one in each stag ... and placing three small ones on the heads of the stags as hats ... They arrive at the hive where they greet the guards and the queen, to whom they deliver some barrels of nectar and a bouquet of delicate flowers, they pick up the mother Snail and her son and they walk through some tunnels full of crystals ... the new ones vessels surprised by the beauty of the place ...

**_'Cause I'm on my way now_ **

**_Well and truly_ **

**_I'm on my way now_ **

**_(whistling)_ **

then they arrive at the underground lake and taking a big boat similar to a gondola as those of Venice travel through the lake, YN guiding it with the long paddle, at the end of the boat ... marveling at the lights of the ceiling reflecting in the water ... then they arrive at the rapids and although the trip is a bit hectic, the most accustomed embrace the most nervous ... until they reach the luminous tunnels and finally reach "GLOWINGMEADOW" where I present my brothers to all their friends and therefore part of the family ...

**_(I'm on my way now)_ **

**_(I'm on my way now)_ **

**_(I'm on my way now)_ **

then have lunch with the moths and tell Markoth and the others from the elders council ... that's what we call the elders of the community, of course the leader is YN ... they start the way home, leaving the inhabitants on the way In their respective homes, the snail mother decides to stay with the moths for meanwhile so we left her under Markoth care.... (my shippin senses) they pass through NAILPORT where they see the weapons ... the fighters were drooling when they saw them... ****

**_Tell everybody I'm on my way_ **

**_(I'm on my way)_ **

**_And I just can't wait to be there_ **

**_(Just can't wait to be there)_ **

**_With blue skies ahead_ **

**_Yes, I'm on my way_ **

**_And nothing but good times to share_ **

Then we walked through the groves, they strolled along the path full of plants and trees until they reached BLADECREEK where they leave the family of mantis... They leave grandfather CROCX and the grubs in "Mosspatch" which is the tree where they live since the place is full of moss, where the old Danaus decides to stay ... (he two old bugs living together...he)

**_So tell everybody I'm on my way_ **

**_And I just can't wait to be home_ **

**_(Just can't wait to be home)_ **

**_With the sun beating down_ **

**_Yes, I'm on my way_ **

**_good times to show_ **

And nothing but we follow the path and the new vessels stop short when they see the place that would be their .... - "WELCOME TO HOME; WELCOME TO THE HOLLY TREE VESSEL BASE" said YN opening her arms ...

**_I'm on my way_ **

**_Yes, I'm on my way!_ **

\- "WELCOME TO THE SPIRIT TREE "

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

___________________________

nice is it?... 


	17. Journey to the deep....part #1

Hello dear fourth wall viewers...... inside my head

\- "WELCOME TO THE SPIRIT TREE "...lets start a tour around it so, go on mental diary, go on....

_The tree is divided as follows ... that is home, sweet home...._

_on the top is the main house ... where everyone shares a bedroom for now, this has several very large rooms for now everyone sleeps in what looks like a throne room, on a huge mattress made of cotton balls ... There is a huge kitchen, a library ... a master bedroom with a study ... YN has already appropriated these places ... there are warehouses, and other empty rooms in addition to a solarium, and several platforms that seem for observation..._

_Around the tree there are several departments that YN thinks that the adult vessels can move to live once they grow up and want more independence ... even together but each one with their space..._ _She has planned to help her brother gain little by little some independence._

_When they are little they all sleep together, when they reach their second molt, they are given a room to store their things, this they will share with a group of siblings of between three to four ... when they reach their third molt which is the state in That this YN, they will be given a room for each one ... it is up to each vessel to decide if they want to share it with someone or not..._

_Right now, everyone sleeps in the common room, the vessels phase 2 (or second molt) sleep no longer so close to me, but the vessels phase 1 are hugging YN as if they were barnacles ... the others are still close but hugging pillows, stuffed animals or other vessel ..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can feel the doubt in your minds from here..... Or dear mental diary, what are the stages of molting in a vessel.... Well dear 4th wall viewers, it's very simple......._

**VESSEL GROWING STAGES** :

Hatchlings: new born before any molt.... where we gradually gain awareness... in this state it's when we live inside the abyss... we live in instinct only and it's when we want to climb up the abyss and mostly we perish in the fall. You are a toddler

Phase 1: first molt, when you gain voice ... or not... depending in our raising. So you evolve in to a child

Phase 2: second molt, you grow, just a little. And you gain fingers ... yes... you are a teen... also you can choose sex in this stage... but you can still change it in the next molt if you don't like it...

Phase 3: third molt, you suffer another growth spurt, and your body can undergo changes to adapt to your environment or lifestyle ... (YN got 4 arms) technically you are a young adult like a (16 to 18 in human year stage)

phase 4: last molt, you are an adult vessel and your body will undergo its final change ... you just get a little taller and gain a little more of body mass (I hope you like how you looked before, because you will no longer change, unless in the following years you undergo a drastic change of environment from life style, because that will cause a molt, or being drastically damaged that would also induce a molt)

.........................MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **yn pov**

**A year has passed since we returned from our adventure in the sanctum and the coliseum ...**

And life has not been as easy as it seems ... we have had several altercations with the king's guards ... the pale king is waving Hallownest with his presence ...

After our venture we spent the following months adapting the new vessels to life in "YNMIRACLECOVE" ... (no I did not make this name)

(I DIDN'T NAME IT, THE INHABITANTS DECIDED TO NAME IT THAT WAY, I BEG THEM TO CHANGE IT BUT MY BROTHERS ACCEPTED ... IT IS A COMPLOT I TELL YOU ... THOSE LITTLE RUFFIANS ARE AGAINST ME ...)

Oh well, what can you do when everyone's against you? pouting ... so I pouted for three days ... it's hard to know I'm pouting if you're not familiar with vessel gestures, but everyone here is already adept at reading vessel actions ... so they laughed at me ... I accepted for the territory around the tree to be called MIRACLECOVE.... No YN in it......they still called the other way when they think I can't listen... little ruffians every one... a week after pouting I gave up...

**Talking about names as we know....**

_ The area of the moths is maned: GLOWINGMEADOWS _

_ The area of the nailmaster and the smiths is: NAILPORT _

_ The area of the mantis is: BLADECREEK _

_ The area of the grubs and the wise old bugs is called: MOSSPATCH _

_ And well the area of our home is: MIRACLECOVE (ynmiraclecove...no dammit) _

But then they wanted all to share a same name.... to become a small country, because let's be realistic... we literally are a small country... so names came and go.... And I told then NOTHING WITH YN I WARN YOU... they pretended like they didn't hear anything.... Little troll's every one of them.... And I CAN CALL THEM LITTLE, BECAUSE FOR ONCE IN ALL MY LIFES (because I had two) IM TALL YEEEEESSSSSSSSS......

I stared at them... I stood up and walked to a near glowing tree and took a glowing sphere... we were at Glowing meadows.....

So they wanted a name inspired by me..... so I told them this...

-" my brothers names came from and ancient civilization from a faraway land, who refused to give their old ways just for them to disappear in the end... but the impact in their world was never forgotten..." they stared at me with wonder... so I told them this....

-"for everyone, coming here had the same purpose, it has the same meaning, the same wish ... to seek something better for our lives, our families and friends ... a new beginning ... in that old language there is a word for this... **νέα αρχή (néa archí-this is greek)** that means **"new begginings** " so what do you think?" I say looking at the glowing ball in my hand, I placed agains the light coming from a hole in the ceiling of the cave, the light that casted over me, for them was looking at a goddess, a goddess of new chances, of new beginning's...

But that brought another question... what to call me...

although we were a single tribe ... we were divided into several places and surely with time we would grow ... each area had a section chief who was called, well "CHIEF" Markoth was the chief of the moths ... Sherom was the chief of Nail port with his husband Brook the head blacksmith, mantis husband named Yin was the watcher of the forest path and Bladecreek, Grandpa Crocx was Moss patch's caretaker now along with Uncle Dan (we adopted old grumpy as uncle heheheh) and then Mother grub named Grubilda ..., and well i was the head vessel in the tree because I was the big sister ... but when i am not around, I leave Demeter in charge or Hephaestus.... I always leave a responsible vessel ... and that is capable of putting others in their place without being a troublemaker...

oh, and the secret base we have in Greenpath is called the creeper cave, because it is a cave hidden behind several vines, the entrance is small and very well hidden behind thick thorn bushes and of course the waterfall of vines .. .

creeper its another way to say vine .... and beside its a good spot to spy on bugs passing by ... that place is near the Hunters Ravine ... where the hunter lives ... he takes care of the place ... We told him to come live with us but he refused ... so we are going to visit him from time to time ... he said that once he retires from hunting, he would come with us, but for now that place needed of his protection, besides he likes that place ...

well lets continue with the topic of what to call me, I thought about it.... - "then call me head chief or like always master YN, I don't really care about labels... just don't even think of something like queen or ruler ... I'm not royalty, not anything like that ... we are all owners of this land equally.... it is true that we live in different sections but that does not mean anything, we are the same tribe ... the NEA-ARCHI tribe " they all clap at my speech and I was tackled to the ground by the youngest of the tribe ... oh that's right, now there's a group of younglings in our tribe, beside my siblings...

the moth tribe, has begun to have babies, Markoth sister had a set of triplets ... never in the life of moths in recent generations have there been multiple offspring ... usually they have between three to five eggs but usually only one is fertile and you can see when the others stay small and do not develop ... but this time she had three fertile ... and of course, in their minds they believe it is thanks to me, so she pointed me out as the godmother of the three hatchlings...

By now they have already changed to their winged phase and they are sweet ... well two of them are the calmest ... their job is to be the boat bugs ... and the third is the self-proclaimed caretaker of the Glowing Meadows Pier...

the little girl is a troublemaker who already received a scar on her face thanks to a kind of crab from the luminous lake ... those things are peaceful until you touch them, then they will hit you with their tweezers ...

So as godmother, when the baby's hatched, I was appointed to name them... knowing me and my awesome naming skills....... I called them with similar names to pokemons HAHAHAHA

Lumina (in purple), latias (in red) and Ledian (in green) hehehehe they were a riot.... Also I think Ledian the more troublemaker of the three has a crush in Ares ... (I ship it)

As promised, that year I went again with Persephone to the butterfly village on green path ... they did not return there, we went with the villagers of dirthmouth and there we found some butterflies. ..

We asked about the survivors of "Petal" family as she used to call herself, the ARIPA family ... a young one told us that he had heard that the mother and son of that family survived and moved to another settlement further east...

Apparently he wanted to say something in private away from Persephone, but I told him that what he had to say to me, to say it in front of her, I would not keep any secret from her...

Apparently the brother got married and decided to live in that place and Persephone's mother is being courted by a bug from that region ... apparently they had no plans to return ... I asked him if he could do me a favor, of course I would pay him for it ...

We went to the town scribe, and I helped Persephone write a letter addressed to her stepmother and stepbrother ... it was simple and concise...

_ "Dear Mama Vera ... I hope that you and brother Verol are well ... ... I'm very sorry that Papa vosco and Aunt Vita died ... I want you to know that you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, im not alone here, my eldest sister, she found me and now she takes care of me ... now I live with her and my siblings and her many friends in a very nice place ... thank you for taking care of me for so long ... I hope you both have a nice new life ... because I do ... I wish you the best ... little petal ... " _

OUCH ... Persephone threw the low blow at them in a very subtle and courteous way .... she literally told them .... I don't care that you guys didn't come for me because now I'm better .... super OUCH...

she just love clear clothes...

We decided to spend that night with the grubs ... Persephone needed something to cheer her up ... on this trip we took ZEUS, Hephaestus, and TANITH ......... 

also in these year that have passed ... the three wild vessels even though they live in the tree with us, they spend most of their time with the Nailmasters ..., I can see it ... that's what they want to be ... want to be NAIL MASTER ...

this athena

heracles

perseo..

when the nailmasters asked my permission to take them as their apprentices ... i gave them a thumbs up ....... something i told them means a definitive yes ... they where so happy ... especially when i gifted them their own uniform similar to that of nailmasters ...

................NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

DEMETER, PERSEPHONE, METHIS, HESTIA and GEA ... they all became apprentices of the snail shaman and the moth shaman ... but it is Hephaestus who became the best in alchemy and in defensive and offensive mushroom attacks ...

gea look so cute on her new clothes

HERMES became Markoth's main apprentice, he and Persephone were his apprentices in the art of flight ... since they are the only vessels besides me with big wings, like to fly for a long time ... the others were trained for the Lord mantis in fluttering and practicing parkour, and for nail combat well the nailmasters of course.... but I need someone to teach them physical attacks....

When I was human I used to be good at kick boxing ... also with bow and arrow, my dad use to like to take me hunting....(since he only got girls, I was the tomboy of the bunch) .... Things I've been teaching everyone to practice ... non-combatants are good at bow and arrow ... especially since that we began to design ball-tipped tips for them ... which is a container that expels spores or some liquefied poison upon contact...

We are also training in the art of healing ... so far Gea and Demeter are the best... also Persephone, but she does not like being near the fighting.... She has started to teach us etiquette and good manners... oh my god...

There are some vessels like artemis, Ares, hestia and dionysus, who still don't know that they want to practice more ... I tell them that with time they will find something they like more...

and then Zeus the only thing he wants is to be by my side and tanith the same ... they do not detach from me ... Zeus likes to read and do research a lot ... I told him why not write a book with biographies of all of us as a record to help future vessels to know a little about us ...

he did it ... he really did it and dionysus helped him paint the images ... it was beautiful ... and very dangerous ... many advised me to destroy it but I told them it didn't matter ... I just asked him to write it in void kin language, and asked the nailmaster to make a special lock and the snailshaman to make me a gem for it ... combining them I made a lock that only a being with void could open the book ..., if someone with bad intentions was trying to brake it, this would launch void energy that is deadly for all insects, of course except us children of the void ... I am not stupid, I know that many would try to steal such a book ... I also asked him to put a curse if the pale king tried to read it ... a void mark would be put on his forehead that would say, false god, traitor to his race and stupid father ...

so ZEUS made another one in normal language, with only basic information, likes, dislikes, where we used to live, and a section where each vessel would put some comment ... and below we put what we thought of the pale king ....... ..... well ... I didn't know that my brothers had such a colorful language ...... one thing that left Zeus in shock, is that I had no preference in anything ... I practiced everything ... "HEY IF I'M GOING TO BE AN OP CHARACTER, I MUST WORK HARD, OK" but I told him to put nails kills and void manipulation ...

zeus like dark colors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well let's continue.... We were in the village of the GRUBS and we decided to go to collect mushrooms in the "fungal wastes", Persephone was disgusted, with the dirt and the pests ... - "Imagine when she was playing near Fog canyon, enjoying some nectar muffins, When I heard screaming and I had to go investigate with a stomach full of such a foul smell, ugh ... but it was worth it to meet Hephaestus, wasn't it cute? " who put his hands on his cheeks and with one hand he gave me the sign of "oh that's enough, you are embarrassing me", I laughed and we continued with the collection, when we finished we reached the roads of the queen's station ...

Where a Stag was waiting for us very nervous.....- "oh master YN, good to find her, we have received a message from the stags near Deepnest, that some little ones of their kind have been seen being chased by a group of infected NOSKS "he said very stressed ...

I put my brothers on the STAG and we left ... apparently there was a STAG in each station and giving notice to any insect in our network about the matter and please let me know ... clever bugs ...

The Stag took us as close to the area as he could and said that the Stags would still wait for us at every nearby station in case of emergency ... god bless them...

I offered Persephone to stay with the stag ... but she wanted to come in case someone was injured ... what a sweet heart ... we followed the indicated tunnels, and at some point we realized that Tanith had separated from us, I told Hephaestus to take Persephone and look for Tanith, me and Zeus went to look for the matter of vessels in the deepnest caves.....

-"Oh tanith where are you?" (WHERE´S MY BABYYYYYYYYYYY??????)

**::::: POV**

I don't know where I am ... I was looking around following some Webber's to the main nest, when I fell into a hole ... I tried to climb up the hole but the walls were sticky almost slimy ... I tried to ask for help but nobody came , I sat at the bottom of the hole and cried for my mommy ... but she didn't come ... I spent a lot of time ... I was hungry ... I was sleepy so I slept a lot ... then I heard something strange, and a cold air was felt, something dark appeared with bright eyes ...

I was scared, but it seemed so familiar ... - "Hello?" I said fearfully ... the little thing that looked like a floating shadow started to leave ... - "wait, don't leave me here alone" the floating thing made a hand signal for me to follow her, then I realized they were several of them ... they pointed to a tunnel and I nodded - "thank you."

I went through that tunnel and I met ... two children like me ... - "Hello?" I said and they turn to see me ... They were so familiar to me but at the same time not ... "please help me, I'm alone" I said and suddenly I got sleepy and fell asleep...


	18. Journey to the deep....part #2

**_??????POV...._ **

I was following my brothers, mom was in front ... we run very fast through the tunnel ... when I see something strange in a small tunnel ... so I look inside and something pulls me in and I fall down a very long tunnel. ..

When I get to the end of the tunnel, I try to climb but the walls are very slippery ... I scream for Mom with the only word in the common language that I know.

\- "MOM, MOM, MOM" I scream and yell but nobody answers me ... So I look for another way out ... I walk through a long tunnel, it is small, I know that mom could not enter through them, but others like me can, then I feel the air freeze ...

I look behind me and I see a void ghost. .. I greet him like mom greets us all when we see each other for the first time ... I speak to him in void

\- "hello my kin, may the void be strong in you" the shadow vibrates a little and flutters around me .. .

I can feel that they are happy to be recognized ... others come out and I greet them in the same way ... then they guide me to a tunnel and vanish.

\- "thank you my kin, may the abyss cradle your rest, in its dark mantle" everyone cheers before leaving ...

I continue through the tunnel and I see a shadow of a tall being with two long horns ... I run out of the tunnel excited ... just to run into ...

With a being that I had never seen ... it is not a mother ... it is not a mother ... I try to run away but a thing with a round head and many eyes catches me with some strings...

\- "Weebner what is that you have there?" said the big thing...

\- "I thought it was the princess but it is not, it is a baby, but when you see it more closely it is one of those false insects that come out of the abyss, it is supposed that the pale king said he would take care of that" said the round thing and leggy ...

no, I don't want the being that shines a lot and was watching us from above to catch me ... no ... so I try to call mom ... I shriek in void as loud as I can, the round thing lets go of me and I run towards the tunnel ... but the big thing comes out after me ... and catches me before I enter the tunnel...

\- "To not be really alive, and having a real mind its very ingenious" she said ... then she seems surprised when I start to cry void tears ... and shout in common language - "MOM; MOM; MOM" I say desperate ... they let go of me and this time I go out through a big door ...

I can hear that they follow me, they start talking to me - "little one, wait, what mother are you talking about? Come wait, come here little one" I ignore, and I keep running ... I see the one that is big and I see in front of me a big hole ... I don't think about it ... and I jump into it ... without realizing that she jumped after me.

while I fall I can only think of doing a little parkour to go down slower, but the walls are very slimy ... then I feel hands grow, I scream but that creature takes me in his arms and we both fall using a strings to hold on to some rocks to go down slower ...

When we get down she tries to use the strings to go up, but they weren't enough ... she turns to look at me - "calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk, you see I've lost my daughter, have you seen her?" I stare at her, and shake my head...

She seems surprised that I can understand her ... Mom said that many insects treat us differently because we are vessels and we are different from them ... some do not consider us real insects, I remember that the bad insect used to tell us like this ... false insects ...

We sat at the bottom of the tunnel and she asked me several questions...

They are simple yes and no, but mom told me to be careful with strangers...

I answer some and others I don't ... especially if they talk about where I come from and about the shiny creature... Some of I do answer with pleasure...

\- "How did you get here little one?" --- I point to a tunnel

\- "Are you from the castle?" ---- I deny it

\- "Are you from the abyss?" --- I nod

\- "Did you arrive alone?" ---- I shake my head

\- "Who did you come with?" --- "MOM" I say happy

She seems to think so ... - "is she a vessel?" --- Before we can answer ... something breaks the wall of the tunnel and we see ... a huge infected worm full of teeth covered in purple and orange slime...

We run in another direction, she uses a spider web to make rocks fall on the worm, and then we reach a wider tunnel where she weaves several and when the worm comes out of the small tunnel directly to them, they cut it and the pieces fall to the floor. .

**_:::::::POV (we know its Hornet)_ **

I see those two ... they look so much like hollow, but they are small like me ... - "hi ... I am HORNET princess of deepnest daughter of HERRA the beast, and you?" they look at each other, and tilt their head in doubt ... 

they are hurt and look very tired...

they let out some strange sounds but I don't understand them ... but ... I can feel a little what they feel ... how strange, I thought only with Hollow I could do this...

They are afraid, but not of me ... who could it be? --- WOAARRRRRR

I turn to look and see a strange worm with thousands of teeth, which cover its entire body, in addition to a viscous slime ... so I did the most reasonable thing I can do...

\- "RUN" I said and took them by their little hands and we ran out of there ... we ran as much as we could ... but that thing was fast...

then I fell ... they stayed next to me, and tried to pull me but that thing was over us ... then something flew over us, and started to shine ... and next to him someone started throwing strange balls at him Huge worm, the person who bolted me in her arms and grabbed another of the children and opened her beautiful and large wings and began to fly away from the place, the other one who had fungus on her head took the second one and began to jump from the rock on rock while still throwing balls behind him ...

We got to many tunnels, then we saw another like us and pointed to a tunnel, they nodded and when we passed through the tunnel he dropped a huge rock and sealed the tunnel...

We continued walking through the tunnel when we heard more noises ... the roof of the tunnel fell behind us and another one of those worms came straight to us...

We ran until we reached a huge grotto with a ravine in the middle, we ran, the one with mushrooms on his head gave the other child to the one who was carrying us and I pointed the other side of the ravine at him, she shook her head..... - "AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU? YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CROSS" I said alarmed.

He shook his head and took out his nail, the one that had wings took us to the other side of the ravine and when we got to the other side he got us down and was going to return through the other when another worm appeared in front of us...

We were surrounded..... When - "HORNEEEETTTT" said a voice and strings began to appear around us and around the worms ... killing them, by cutting them in various places...

\- "MOMMY" I said and ran to her ... while I was running mommy, the one with wings brought the one with the mushrooms on her head, then I noticed that mom had one like the children I found in the tunnel, but That was similar to me ... 

\- "I know you, you are the child I saw in the tunnel a long time ago, but you didn't come back" I said looking at him,

\- "Hornet, my daughter, are you okay?" look at mommy

\- "Yes mommy, how did you meet the children of the tunnel?" she looked at me doubtfully...

\- "I found him while I was looking for you, apparently he came here with others but I'm not sure" Mommy said very tired...

The little jump of mommy's arms and ran towards the others and the one with the big wings hugged her and the other caressed her head...

\- "Oh, is it her mom?" My mom said asking the little one, the other two bigger ones look at each other and bow their heads in doubt.

\- "Mommy, they are children too, how is she going to be a mommy?"

My mom looks at me "how you know they are children, did they tell you?" He said looking at me fixedly, - "no mommy, I can feel it, those little ones are smaller than me, the other one you brought is more or less like me and the other two are bigger than me but not as much as hollow ... "I said smiling at him ...

\- "hollow? You mean the hollow knight?" I nod my head 

\- "yes mommy, hollow is bigger than them, you haven't seen them now that they came out of their last molt but they are already bigger than them mom" she said smiling ...

then the floor starts to shake and the ravine breaks even more to come out a huge worm, with a huge mouth full of teeth and its color indicates that it was infected ... it was huge and looked hungry ...

Mom took us all in her arms and used her cobwebs to try to carry us to the top of the tunnel, but that thing spit drool that melted the threads ... and we fell, Mom tried to save us all, but the one with wings jumped of the mother's arms, just like the one with fungus on her head, the one with large wings flew carrying the other directly to the worm and he began to throw more of those balls that smell like fungus, branches and dust...

But this blow his head against the walls and a rock hit them, mom tried to entangle that thing with its cobwebs, and even called several beasts, two centipedes came out and attacked the worm, but it bit each one and began to devour them, it was horrible...

then mom put us in a small tunnel and stood in front of us, the other two fell away from us mom tied them with a thread and tried to pull them towards us ... but that thing turned its head to them and threw itself to devour them. ..

That's when something was thrown at them, a very bright thing that light caught the worm and it began to shake, it was another like us and it looked like.

\- "dad?" I said and Mom turned to see him, it certainly looked like dad, but he was small like the other two...

He was on a cliff, he threw another ball of energy like dad has, mom took the opportunity to use his strings to attract the two biggest children, the worm was focused on the other one who did not move from his place, the big worm threw himself at the child in the cliff, It was when mom attacked him, he let out a scream, two other smaller worms came out, just like the one mom had defeated in the tunnel...

we were in trouble ... mom was tired ... she was able to kill one of the small ones, but the big one ignored the child on the cliff, and lunged at mom, when one of the little ones addressed the child instead ... Mom went on the attack but that thing started hitting her against the walls when Mom tried to hold it against them as best she could with the cobwebs...

That thing hit mommy to the ground, mommy no longer had her nail, mommy couldn't use her strings, she was tired, I ran to mommy, - "Mommy", - "NO HORNET NOOOO" she put me behind her and threatened the huge thing.......

Suddenly the body of the other worm was launched by an energy directly into the worm's face ... the big one began to devour its comrade ... it was when a spectral scream was heard throughout the grotto and an enormous energy flew through the air directly to the worm..........

\- "AVANTEEEEEE" from among the raised caves an insect was seen jumping and jumping wrapped in light and darkness against the worm and with a blow it knocked it down, the impulse made the mysterious insect jump into the air and fall in front of us...

_(ok i liked this picture, so just change the color of the clothing to dark purple and the silver metal for green leaf, also she has four arms)_

In front of us... was the most imposing warrior that we have ever seen... -"hollow?" I say

-"is it the Hollow Knight?" my mommy say...

The little one who I meet in the tunnels years ago begun to shout happily, -"MOM"

The warrior look back at us... and let out a happy trill sound... that the other children respond to...

The huge spiky worm let out an angry scream... the warrior turned to them... and got in battle position...

**_-"LETS THE PAIN PARTY BEGIN"......._ **

Xx

x

x

x

x

xwait for part 2


	19. Shattered Hearth, Full of Void: JD part 3

YN ran through the tunnels, I couldn't believe it, after the first semi-tremor, Tanith had lost himself ... when he felt a movement under his feet, - "this is very familiar to me ... it's almost like in that movie, what was called ???? Oh yes ... Tremors ... oh shit ... JUMP NOW, TO THE ROOF AND THE SIDES OF THE TUNNEL NOW NOW"

Almost as if she had summoned them, two huge thorny worms with mouths full of teeth ... Zeus could not get a good grip on the wall of the tunnel and fell to the ground, which attracted the tension of the first worm.

** YN POV.... **

\- "Not on my guard, damn supercharged and rotten spaghetti" said yn and threw himself at him while Hephaestus and PERSEPHONE fought each other ... I beheaded the first with a lot of trouble, it was hard ... literally ... it was as hard as metal ... but nothing is immortal ... and his head was mine...

the last worm got unhinged after being injured by my siblings and started hitting the tunnel walls causing a cave-in ... just yelled, - "RUN TO THE END OF THE TUNNEL, WE WILL SEE YOU AT THE DOORS TO DEEPNEST ... RUN NOW "I said and took Zeus and put him against my chest ...." put your legs around my girl and hug me tight "I told my brother ... that it is common to have four arms, with two I hold Zeus and with the other two I can fight ...

I utter a spectral scream and make the tunnel finish collapsing on the worm.... I kill it.... hooray ... but I plug the tunnel and I can't follow Hephaestus and PERSEPHONE.... boo ... but as my grandmother said ... a nail pulls out another nail ... and I see a semi tunnel open to one side, so I use my nail and break it and I see a tunnel very very very very, very deep and dark ... So I do what any reasonable and sensible and intelligent being would do...

\- "CANYON BALL" I shout and jump into the unknown ... yes, it was the most reasonable thing..... Wink wink.... (I miss having eyebrows and moving features ...)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

It has been hours of going from one place to another, but something urges me to go this way ... something deep inside of me ... because I am more concerned about going to this place, instead of looking for my brothers ???, it is the same that when I found Hephaestus that day something urged me to stay in that stinking place ...

Something was not right, the further we entered the tunnel, the more I felt restless ... Zeus was still in my arms but now he was starting to shake, something was altering him too ... the younger a vessel, the more instinctive it is, something was definitely very evil...

Then I stopped in my tracks ... a noise began to be heard in the tunnel, a noise ... that freezes my blood ...

_ CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRACK CRACK, CRUNCH ... _

_ WRRIIIIEELLLLLLLKKKK... CRUSH... SHIIIIIIIIIISSHHHHIEEEEE _

_ MY MIND BEGAN TO TURN THAT SOUND FOREVER I WOULD HAVE IT ON MY MIND ... _

_ THAT SOUND.... THAT SOUND... THAT HELL SOUND... _

_ I LISTENED TO IT ALL MY CHILDHOOD.... _

_ THAT SOUND.... IT'S OF.... _

I get closer to see... I don't want to... but I do, I hug Zeus tightly, I can see that he starts shedding Void tears....

In front of me is an image that will forever remain etched in the nightmares deep within my mind...

Void... .void... Void stains on the cavern floor.... On the walls... and in the jaws of two huge worms .......

_ MASKS, MASKS LIKE SKULLS ON THE FLOOR, BROKEN DESTROYED ... BEYOND REPAIRED... _

The beasts notice my presence and approach me... I can't move... I only stare at the severed skull of a vessel in its snout... my mind is not present....

_SKULLS, BROKEN MASKS ... VOID ON THE FLOOR, DARKNESS, ETERNAL DARKNESS..._

_LITTLE INFANTS CLIMBING ONE OVER ANOTHER TO REACH THE TOP, TO REACH THE LIGHT THAT CALLS THEM ..._

_ ONLY TO FALL, ONCE AND AGAIN TO HIS DEATH.... _

**.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l**

YN is trapped in the hidden memories of her mind.... Zeus tries to wake her up, to make her move... he speaks to her in Void... what little she remembers... but she is not the one who answers... on the other side of the tunnel... there is movement between the broken masks... there is still someone alive...

Zeus breaks free from YN's grip by jumping from her arms and runs towards the sound ... right in front of the beasts ...

**\- "no ... no ... .NOOOOOOOOO"**

**.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.**

I watch with horror as Zeus runs towards the worms, I can't stay here, let's move you silly move now, or you're going to lose him too....

 **\- "no ... no ... .NOOOOOO"** jumped suddenly and knocked out the face of one of the worms, the other is distracted by Zeus .... And I take the opportunity to nail my nail on his head ...

\- "Die you damn beast from hell ... die" he said while he kept nailing his head ... the other came and took me in his jaws, he tried to bite my torso, but thanks to my armor he was unable to bite ... I took the mantis hook and I use it as a blade to stab the worm while he still has me in his jaws ...

\- "die, die, die, die, die, DEATH" I said, I, the worm lets go of me and tries to flee, but I take the mantis hook and use it as a fishing hook and catch it by the snout, I throw it at the floor and after taking my nail from the corpse of the other worm, I start to finish it ...

Once they stop moving ... I look for Zeus ...

It lies among the corpses of our siblings ... and I hear a faint groan ... I run over there and look in horror, at a level two vessel ... it has two horns like elk antlers, its mask is about to break ...

\- "Nonononononono, wait, wait, resist, resist ... let me" I try to use soul to heal him, but he shakes his head, he looked at Zeus, he also tried to use soul ... but the soul does not heal a broken mask ... it can help to repair cracks, but at this end, and the Void can't either ...

I look at him, - "nononono, there has to be a solution, please resist, we will take you with the nailshaman, and with the mask maker, maybe they can... .." he takes my hand before I can finish speaking, and he shakes his head, his mask begins to break into pieces ... void falls endless from his eyes ... he points to a rock with his trembling hand, and on the ground ... he scratches three lines ...

I watch him breathe agitated ... his mask is about to collapse ... then he touches my mask near where he would have a mouth and he begins to humm a tune ... I remember it ... I draw him into my arms and shedding tears I cradle him in my lap ...

Come little children,

I'll take thee away.

Into a land of ...

Enchantment.

** Yn caresses her skull delicately, wiping her tears ... **

** Zeus snuggles up beside him, taking his hand ... **

Come little children,

The time's come to play.

Here in my garden of ...

Shadows.

**He places a hand on yn's face, and lets out a sound of joy, weak, almost inaudible ...**

**And he starts to rock it a little ...**

Follow sweet children,

I'll show thee the way.

Through all the pain and the ...

Sorrows.

**Other little ghosts begin to appear and surround them ... floating static ... waiting ... for their brother who would soon join them ...**

Weep not poor children,

For life is this way.

Murdering beauty and ...

Passions.

**YN caresses his mask rubbing her cheek with his delicately ... shedding void tears ....**

Hush now dear children,

It must be this way.

To weary of life and ...

Deceptions.

**Yn takes her hand and draws her to her chest, cradles her in her arms as the little boy trembles in agony ...**

Rest now my children,

For soon we'll away.

Into the calm and ...

The quiet.

**Her body melts, leaving on her lap a mask which begins to break into pieces ... just like the Heart of yn ...**

From the Void in front of her comes the specter of the vessel, the others begin to float around her, he goes to the rock and flies in front of her ...

Yn ... she gets up and takes Zeus' hand ... they both move the rock and it is a tunnel ... they both enter while a retinue of ghosts follows them ... some go through other tunnels ... but the older one guides her towards a small crack ...

She leans over and can see inside ... a small vessel badly injured, but not seriously, is weak and very tired ... but alive ..., **she extends her hand to him and she begins to sing ...**

Come little children,

I'll take thee away.

Into a land of ...

Enchantment.

 **she takes him in her arms,** and they continue walking through the tunnel followed by his spectral entourage ... until the sounds of fighting are heard in the distance ...

The ghosts disappear one by one returning to the shelter of the darkness of the abyss ... the eldest flies over us, and gives me something ... it was ... the voids hearth ... 

I look at it and place it on me ... a new notch appears, **and it's as if not I would have equipped it ...**

Come little children,

The time's come to play.

Here in my garden of ...

Shadows.

 **Zeus takes the lead, and they meet on a cliff**... then he starts throwing soul attacks into the distance ... Yn... look at the last shadow and it disappears into the darkness....

\- "It's show time my little sibling, let's go kick non-existent worms butt" the little vessel stares at her and little tears come out of her eyes ... - "we'll teach them not to mess with us" she said handing it to Zeus while she jumped into battle ...

**.-.-.-.-.-**

YN was in front of his opponent ...

The huge spiky worm let out an angry scream ... the warrior turned to them ... and got in battle position ...

**_\- "LETS THE PAIN PARTY BEGIN" ......._ **


	20. Journey to the deep... part 4

**HORNETS POV::::**

Mom and I stare at how that new insect takes out its nail in one arm and in another it has a shield, it looks so much like a hollow, but it has four arms ... from its other two arms balls of energy come out ... . And shoot white balls of bright light mixed with black like a fire...

They begin to jump from one place to another, taking the worm away from us, but in that, another who was hiding takes advantage of that to go out and attack mom, she defends us but is very tired, and then something goes to mom and catches him the warrior's shield, then the huge worm lets out thorns and throws them in all directions, killing the little worm, mother protects us with a shield that lets out a white energy ... then another one comes out and the warrior throws their nail at the worm snapping its head to the ground, and mom takes the opportunity to kill it ...

The huge worm comes out of the ground and you can see that the little worms really are ... parts of the huge worm ..., the worm looks dizzy and vomits ... and you can see a black liquid.... and pieces of insects ... and a broken mask ... several masks similar ... to ... us ...

The warrior see this and lets out a scream that echoes throughout the cave ... it sounds full of fury and full of sadness...

**_\- "you ... YOU DAMN CREATURE FROM HELL ... YOU HAVE BEEN DEBORING MY KIND ..._ **

**_TO MAKE YOU STRONGER ... BUT THIS IS OVER NOW ..._ **

**_NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT PAIN IS, WHAT IT IS THE TRUE TERROR AND SUFFERING ..._ **

**_A THOUSAND TIMES MORE THAN YOU MADE THEM FEEL ..... "_ **

The warrior took out two huge and very strange nails from her cloak...

 ** _\- "REPENT AND DIE"_** they said and jumped.... Mom covered us all with her cloak, she did not let us see what was happening, we only heard the warrior's screams of fury and those of pain from the huge worm ... an explosion it rang and I could see...

The warrior shrouded in darkness and light ... and the monster disintegrating into pieces like smoke.......

_ (WARNING: the following video is from the attack of the titan's anime, it contains violence, death and blood.... A lot of blood..., I chose it because I imagine her fighting like this against the giant worm since, he is big and she is fighting with twin swords ... long sharp light and deadly ... perfect) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They jumped from one side to another, missing the attacks of the beast...

Using their mantis hook with the silk thread, as a retractable hook to grasp the walls and the worm itself, to avoid the worm but still have it in its sights...

they were going to make him fall into madness, in frustration, in despair ... they were going to make him suffer before ending his life ... because this beast did not deserve an easy and quick end ... suffering ... just suffering ...

some would call it inhuman and cruel what she was doing ... but she could care less what others thought of her ... this was not simple justice ... this was revenge and retribution ...

She is a fervent believer in karma ... and this is just that ... divine retribution ... pure and simple HARDCORE KARMA...

And she was going to enjoy every second of it... that just is a bonus...

the beast was dying ... you could see that her despair had led her to absolute exhaustion ... she almost seemed to want to give up ... well ... sorry for her ... here she wouldn't find an easy way out ... Death will be her only way out ... but that doesn't mean she would get it easily ... she deserved total eradication ... elimination of this face from the earth as if it had never existed...

**_\- "Time for you to say goodbye ... burn like the flames of hell ... time for you ... to ... PERISH,"_ **

**HERRA's POV:::::**

I never saw such a display of force and brutality, a wild rage and power, it was so... beastly....

-"i like them".... Yes, someone with such strength, power, and unwavering resolve to defeat and avenge her little ones ... she was worth my liking...

in front of us ... was the warrior ... they put away their strange weapons ... and they turned slowly towards our direction ... slowly he walked towards us ... not even flinching, while the creature was consumed by explosions.

They did not even acknowledge the explosion's and fire behind them.........such a strength... such a worth...

(COOL DUDES DO NOT LOOK AT EXPLOSIONS...)

They just walk towards us, and with out much care they rip their nail from the carcass of one of the smaller worms...

When they was at battle distance... they let out s eco-y trill... suddenly some of the children runned toward them... the warrior got on their knee and opened their arms to hug the children...

they let out another sound and another one came from a nearby cliff... carrying a smaller child in arms... the new child came and got in the family hug...

the smaller one who I found took the hand of the warrior and pulled them near us... I did not know what to think...

They stared at me weary but not afraid or hostile, just weary... normal in warrior after a fight... they did not know us...

-"hor...horrrr neeeettt...." They said pointing at my daughter, the warrior nodded in acknowledgment.... –"horrrrneeetttt....mummmm" the little one pointed at me...

I felt movement around my legs... the smaller children that looked more rouged, where walking slowly towards the older... vessel..........i was not a fool......I knew what they were...

They let out an echo-y sound mixed with a growl... but with a sweet tune... then they let out something similar like talking in echoes... but it was a language that I never listened before...

The children then without a warning begun to shake and let out dark liquid like tear from their eyes... and run towards the awaiting arms of the warrior...

They cuddled them in their arms and purred to them... I do that to hornet when we huddle together in our silk nest...

They then give one of the rouged ones to each of the older ones and the one I found was placed in her shoulder... it reminded me at the times hornet climb over the hollow knight of the pale king...

They stood in front at me, they were a little smaller then I... but I could feel their strength...they were a very dangerous being... I feel sorry for the fool who dares to choose her as an enemy... I could see what they were doing, they were seizing me... it seems she was not very afraid or surprise of whatever they found...

my daughter beat me to start talking - "im hornet, and this is my mama Herra" they said very happy, the warrior just nodded ... they stared at my eyes, all the time ...

\- "As my daughter said, I am Herra, queen of deepnest, I would like to thank you for saving us, that and apparently your children took care of my daughter when she was lost in the tunnels, so I grade you, and if there was something What could I do for you? Let me know, herra the beast, she's a queen of my word, I don't like to owe anyone "

\- "sibling" they said

-"excuse?"

\- "I am not their mother, I am their sister ... elder sister"

they said staring at me ... in a way that made me shudder ... their voice was imposing even though they weren't shouting.

\- "And I did it for them ............ my siblings" they said stroking the little boy's head on their shoulder.

\- "and I did it for her ........ my sibling .......... my little sister"

hornet widened his eyes .....

\- "So is it true? You are a vessel .... you are like the hollow knight ..."

\- "not like the ... no ... but a vessel yes ..."

\- "Why are there so many of you, is the king creating more hollow knights?"

she stared at me and turned to look at hornet

\- "we are those that he left behind ... those that he forgot ... those that he discarded"

the warrior looked at hornet ...

\- "he gets rid of that which has no use for him ... if it does not fulfill its purpose, it is considered useless ... something that must be forgotten ... something that must be eliminated"

The warrior kept looking at Hornet ... and let out a sound that produced a chill in Hornet ...

-"what did you do?" I said defensively ...

\- "mmm checking one thing and apparently I was right"

she gave me a magic rock ... i have seen them before ... sometimes snail shamans keep images or messages on them ...

she looks at hornet ...- "don't believe anything he says, analyze his words, he twists them and hides their true meaning ... only lies have details ..."

then turn to see me ...- "if ever the need to want to talk to me comes, give this to any Stag"

\- "What did you do to hornet?" I said...

\- "I told her that a slug was climbing her back" that caused the hornet to squirm again ...

\- "I didn't hear any of that"

The warrior looked at me and tilted her head to her side, looking at me curiously ...

\- "Of course not ... no insect in all Hallownest could know this language ... after all ......... only the children of the abyss speak it ..."

I stared at hornet ...- "he told me that she didn't have any of that ... he promised me that he hadn't done anything to her"

she let out a cluckle ... - "maybe not to her directly ... but what do you remember from when she was conceived ...

I thought about it for a while ... I really don't remember anything about that night ... only that I was very sick during the hatching and after laying the egg I felt better ...

\- "the wyrm said it was because it was the blood of the god within them"

\- "But he didn't say what god did he?" said the warrior and I felt the fury in me ...

she turned to look at hornet ... - "no matter what happens and what the future holds ... you are not alone .... my sibling .... accept who you are and what you possess ..... ..... you are you .... and you are magnificent ... no matter what ... your strength is only yours and only you decide what to do with it ... only when the time comes ... you do not deny your true self ... accept it, embrace it ... it is who you are ... my sibling and remember you are not alone ... you will always have us ........ your siblings "

she turned to see me ...- "it's time to get out of here"

she said she and went to a worm, and I ripped off part of their armor ... I clean it by burning it a little with that black and white light, and turned to see me ...

\- "If we want to go out we must work together ... everyone go up ... hold on to the breastplate and hold the children, I will need you to tie your silks stronger on the sides ... we will use this as a basket to get out of here "

I did what she asked me ... - "but how are we going to get out?" I said and my eyes went wide

she took off her cloak, and huge wings emerged from her back ...

\- "We will go out in style ... welcome to air travel vessel incorporated ... please all keep limbs inside the shell at all times and hold on tight to your behinds because here we go ..." many of the little ones put their hands under their behinds ... it was adorable ...

we flew out of place through the big hole in the ceiling ...

and when we left ... they started to leave ... hornet ran to catch up with them.

\- "Wait, don't go, I want to know a lot of things, I don't understand much but we are siblings, I don't want to be alone again" she said and it hurt a little ... of the eggs I laid, she was the only one that hatched .. .

or maybe that was also a lie ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- no ones pov in particular

YN, turn to see hornet and took out two talismans from her cloak ...

\- "If you ever want to see me but you don't need me, with this you can feel me ... but if you ever need me and you can't call me, this will bring me to you" I hug her, and whisper in her ear ... - "when you see him hollow knight ... and be alone ... give him one ... and tell him the rules ... don't tell anyone about us hornet ... if people know about us ... we'll have to go forever ... "

It was a hard thing to say to a little girl, but it was very important....

\- "Do you want me to tell him something ... for you?" said hornet...

YN looked at her - "if he wants to know, tell him that I have never stopped thinking about him ... tell him that he is free to throw away or destroy the pendant, but that does not mean that I will stop thinking about him ..."

\- "What if he doesn't believe me ...?"

And I touch hornet on the forehead and pass him some Void energy, only energy, she was not used to the fluid .......yet ...... maybe with time she will be...

\- "tell him this" And she speaks in void

**_\- "My kin, May the Void in you is strong, and the dark shadow of the abyss may be the mantle that shelters and protects your rest"_ **

Hornet did not understand the words well but he could memorize the sound and deep within himself she could feel its meaning ... YN caressed his cheek with his ...

\- "If you ever find another of us tell him this before interacting with him ..." Hornet agreed...

And she looks at Herra, - "You said you owed us a favor, and this is it ... you will not tell anyone in the palace about us ... if you see more vessels you should take them to the Stag station, they will take care of the rest ...... and if anything happens to hornet, do not hesitate to let me know "

Herra nodded ... for Hornet she will do anything... this powerful warrior was willing to protect hornet.... What more she could ask?

\- "Do not worry, I will order my beasts not to talk about you and bring any vessel to my presence ... I will forbid them as prey"

\- "You better, because if you don't, I will come here and kill each one of them ... that and also the vessels are full of Void ... we are poisonous, and if whoever eats us survives, they become deranged and turn ... well ... you saw what did that crawler become ... "YN said.

-"do the king knows about you all?" said herra

-"he knows that are other vessels that survived the abyss, but we are not what he needed, so it was ordened to get rid of us at sigh, failerus should not taint his precious plan to save this dying kingdom..."

Herra was beyong pissed... the pale king had more offspring, and because he only needed one for his plan the other were demed failerus...

-"why?"

-"because we have a will of our own, he wants a tool, not a son" YN said

Yn stared at hornet who was playing with the other smaller vessels...

-" Refuse to take deep sleep ... the plan will not work ... the hollow knight is not hollow ... he is the most stoic of all but he is not totally hollow ... refuse to take deep sleep ... say that you want to raise hornet to her third mold to be a good replacement for you as future queen of deepnest, to prevent other beasts from wanting to take the throne from hornet ... just for being too young "said YN

Herra knew it, hornet always said that her brother Hollow and she talked about things and played ... the poor boy forced to maintain a facade of being an empty being just to please his father ... and for the fear of being rejected , just like his siblings ...

\- "He is going to say some nonsense, like that he will provide protection to hornet until she grows up" said Herra ..

\- "Tell him that the beasts will not respect her, if she is not raised in deepnest, and less if she has help from people outside their customs, he will not have to go against that logic" said YN

Herra was impressed, this young vessel was really very smart ....

\- "Why do you want us to postpone it, why don't you just expose the charade of her failed plan?" Herra said.

\- "Because I'm not ready ... people need faith ... and if they lose the pale king ... many will lose faith and radiance will win and Hallownest will fall ... I need to be at my maximum, my brothers need to grow more, my friends need to become stronger ... I do not mind dying defeating the radiance ... but I will not leave those I love without protection behind ... I do not intend to die ... I want to live a life next to them, after all, I'm their older sister, and it's my duty to take care of them ... and the dead can't give hugs "

wise she was really wise and determined ... she was smart, strong, powerful, she apparently has many allies ...........

she was certainly dangerous .......... and that pleased Herra ... beasts respect power and intelligence ...... be cunning or become food, be strong or be dead ... two of the greatest principles of Deepnest.

the pale king was in big trouble ... and that satisfied her even more ...

\- "Do you want me not to complain about the void blood in her?" Herra said in lower voice... YN stared at her, tilting her head to the side like pondering her question...

-"you can do it if you want, but he will question how do you know that she has void?" yn said looking back at hornet, who was playing tag with the vessels...

-"I can say that we found a fak......." YN let out a warning growl "a vessel, and that hornet talked to them"

-"and he will start to pester you about letting his knights to come here to hunt my siblings, and also request for hornet to stay sometime in the palace because she has void and you don't know how to raise a void creature and he does" Yn said.... Looking smugly at her....

She knew what Herra was doing...she was testing the waters, to see how much she could push YN, or get an upper hand at her...

YN was no fool.... clever people have one step ahead of things... smart people have two... YN was a mile away already, Spidey gal... don't test her might... or you are going to get schooled...

Herra did not liked when people rubbed in her face that they were smarter than her... but she deserved this burn this time... she was trying to poke at the hornets' nest... so they will show their stingers at her...

-"BIG SISTER, BIG SISTER... WHATS YOUR NAME?, WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?" said hornet very exited...

Yn fell bad about this, -"sorry my dear sibling but I cannot tell you yet... because its to soon, and you know we have to be a secret, is better if you don't know things yet, because that means you will not have to lie about it..."

Hornet understood that, lying was bad... so if you don't know something you will not have to lie about it...

-"but you can call us all my kin, that's what a abysm child call another child of the abysm, my kin... or just sibling like now, because its not a lie, we are siblings"

Yn left with her siblings, and herra returned to the main nest with hornet... 

-.-.-.-.

back at the stag station yn stared at her new siblings.... who were calling her mother like tanith... well they are mom/friends... i will be mother and sibling... momsib??? sib mom???mossib???

naahhhhhhhhhh just call what ever you want i can never say no to cute vessel eyes... so cute

he is not an angy boi......he has four eyes....

dammit i need to think in more names..... im running out of them.....


	21. I have friends on the other side (JD Part5 FINAL)

Some tame later................

Hornet will never forget her siblings, and actively searched every time they left the nest, to see if she could find a new sibling...

**_A month later... the king summoned Herra, because he found out about the void worms..._ **

Hornet ran down the hall, as she always makes her happy to see Hollow, she never thought anything strange about how she always knew they were siblings ... but now she knows why ... the void in them brought them together in ways that were magical ...

Hornet never liked strange insects, and it took her a long time to become fond of even the white lady ... but with hollow ... it was instantaneous ... she knew it, when she saw their face she just thought ... we are the same ... when they first touched, I thought, it feels good ... it feels natural ... it feels like home ...

after that she always referred to him as brother ... and now she knows why her father tensed every time she did ...

For hollow it was not so different, but it was a more desperate sensation ... he felt Hornet's presence long before he saw her ... he instinctively called her with void but she did not answer ... he looked at her and knew that although she felt as a vessel, she wasn't ... or at least not quite ... I thought maybe she was another new experiment from their father ...

he had done it before ... he still remembers the horrible and unfortunate result ... he only knew that this vessel was given to monomon as a research subject ...

once his father ordered him to take care of hornet while he was in the palace, the knight could not have been happier ... but of course feeling and expressing himself was forbidden ...

_neutral, hollow ... without emotions without expressions .. .if you cannot feel, nothing will hurt ... if you cannot think, there is no mind to harm ... no dreams to have ... and it was not fuel to feed the radiance .._

When they arrived at the castle Herra was ready for the verbal battle that she would have with the wyrm, when they reached the throne room, Hornet greeted the white lady, but ignored the pale king and went to play in the gardens taking the hollow knight.

While Herra was talking to the king, the queen went to the garden to tend her plants and Hornet took hollow to a far corner of the garden ... and made him sit next to her looking at a small pond nearby ...

\- "hollow" she said calling his attention ...

Of course he didn't say anything and kept looking at the water, but hornet knew he was looking at her thanks to the reflection of it in the water.

\- "Did you know that we had ... more ... siblings?" Hornet said in a low voice...

the world of the hollow knight ... gave a halt ... memories of vessel bodies stored in his father's lab and monomon's office... but also...them... they who were like a shadow in his early youth, they did not talk much but they will always make silly things that at that time had no sense, but now, he new and could tell they were funny... he stills remember they day they left his side... the day before starting his training as a knight...

they left... leaving a feeling of emptiness as hollow as his own name... but he also had another name... a name he would always treasure even if he could not say it or anybody else for that matter...

Hornet could feel now more than ever the turmoil inside of hollow ... she took her necklace out and showed it to hollow through the reflection of the water ...

\- "they give this to me, she said it will protect me" ... she said showing her pendant....

Hollow just stared at it... he use to have also a pretty rock that they gave him... but father took it and trow it away saying it was some rubbish that someone put in his room by mistake

-" and this one is for you ... they give them to me so i can give it to you ... so if someone ask who give it to you you can say, that it was me, and no one will take it from you ... " said hornet pulling from her dress a pendant

He stared at the pendant, it was like black claw... it looked like a warriors charm... no one will think to much about it, and it was easily to hide in his void chest area...

Shouts could be heard and they ran quickly to the entrance of the garden ... Herra was there ... - "HORNET, WE ARE GOING" she said and taking hornet they left ...

**_the hollow knight pov:_ **

Later by the gossip of the servants, he found out that Herra was upset because the king wanted Hornet to live in the castle because deepnest was dangerous, and Herra declared that the deal they made was that he would give her an heir , for her throne in deepnest, if he wanted one, let him go and unearth one of the corpses that he had in the abyss ... and that made the fight break out ... hollow did not want to admit it ... but he liked that someone stressed that to his father ...

once night came and the king finished examining him for that night ... hollow lay in his room, stretched out on his bed ... looking at the talisman ... hornet told him that if he focused on the I could feel something ...

He let out a bit of soul in the talisman ... that didn't work ... but then ... this was for him, if someone with power took it he would use soul, but he wasn't just anyone ... he could use something that all vessels could ... let out a bit of void energy ... and I could not only feel it ...

but also listen ........ that night...he dreamed of darkness but could feel many presences around him... like a hug 

**_.-.-.-. in the pale king's office._ **

He couldn't believe Herra's impudence ... but he couldn't argue with that logic, the least he wanted was to start a civil fight against Deepnest, they were supported by the bees, and he wouldn't have anyone, the mantises wouldn't get involved to help him ... they hated him ...

I never thought that she was so smart, what she said and how she acted was all well planned ... maybe the mistake if it was him ... but the desperation to have everything ready and act once the hollow knight was perfectly mature had him in despair ...

But what also kept him out of control was that ... the lack of control ... something was happening in the kingdom and its surroundings, something was changing and he did not know that ... it was as if the shadows covered the tracks of whoever it is causing...

(poor fool, if you knew what reason your words have)

but what Herra told him before he left chilled his blood ...

\- "You think you are untouchable, a perfect and untouchable being because you are a god, but no god is untouchable and you know it, watch your steps Wyrm of pale light ... all have sins crawling on their backs ... and karma is a voluble mistress ... but fair ... one day, they will come for her payment ... and she will have no mercy "

Herra got up and walked to the door and yanked it open, turning to see the king.

\- "watch you step, your king of fickle insects ... your light will not always be able to have them bewildered ... just as she did" she said and left ...

the king needed more time and more power, he needed allies, he needed to raise the morale of his people, he needed to regain his faith ...

so he called someone he never thought to allow into his kingdom ... and he knew he would regret giving him free access to it ... but he no longer had a choice ...

that night he left the castle with his void guards ... and he found himself in front of a strange altar ... and he activated it ...

red lights, fire and shadows danced ...

\- "well, hello there your majesty.......... should we dance?"


	22. 1K, 2K VESSEL PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS FIC HAS MORE THAN 1000 VIEWS...WTF HOW I DID NOT NOTICE THIS SOONER...."==2000 hits OMG

****

**Many thanks to all of you, 1000 VIEWS ... 1K REACHED .... NOT ONLY REACHED BUT WE WENT PASS IT....HOW COOL IS THAT????**

_**ITS INSANE....** _

I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT ... AND I PROMISE TO CONTINUE EFFORING TO GIVE CONTINUATION TO THIS STORY.

SO TOGETHER, LET US WALK THIS PATH TOGETHER WITH OUR BELOVED VESSELS AND LET'S JUST SEE THE DEVELOPMENT OF THEIR ADVENTURE ...

THANK YOU ALL.... REALLY..... THANK YOU....

oh my god..........................2000....2k...................we reached 2k..............today december 2020, we reached 2000....2k

it makes me feel special....like frienship is really magical.....

THAK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT..... I LOVE YOU ALL

I WAS IN SHOCK... WHEN I FOUND OUT

ITS LIKE A DREAM

I LOVE YOU ALL I PROMISE TO KEEP WORKING AND DONT LET THIS FIC...DIE....


	23. BEING A TEEN BUGGY MOM/BIG SISTER…. PART 1…. Early days YN POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early days.... YN POV

**_there are times when one has to stop and contemplate the facts of life ..._ **

**_how your universe can change in the blink of an eye ..._ **

_Early days YN POV_

**_Teaching them that you care for them... the first bath_ **

Having Hephaestus by my side, was a great step in my life and a great commitment, it is not as if I could regret it and say, NOPE and throw in the towel at the slightest discomfort or disagreement ...

I always knew that I would have to take care of them ... but I never thought that the first of them would come to me suddenly, as if life said "hey take a child and throw it at your face" ... "HA .. . THAT'S SAME MY MOTHER SAID WHEN I ARRIVED "well, it doesn't matter much, I slept in my bed and now I'm laying it down ... which means, you already saved him now you take care of him ...

When I saved him and took him to my little base on greenpath, I remember very well that i carried him all the way to my base ... and he clung to me as if he was afraid I would drop him or something ... now I know, that what he really feared was that I would abandon him ...

I remember that we arrived at my small base, I lowered it and left it near the entrance, I did not realize it, but while I was moving around the place looking inside baskets and small trunks that I had in my base ... he had not moved from where I put it to him ...

I put in various things that I had to heal my wounds and I took out two very muffled little cushions that I used as seats.... Japanese style baby ... "IM A WEEBO ... SUCK IT"

and I put them on what was my coffee table that was an old stump in the middle of the little cave ... when I turned to see him ... he was standing there looking at the floor, trembling ... I tough that he was in shock, and in part of it must have been like that ... but in another it is that he tough that I will end up leaving him at any minute...

I took a good look at him ... he was very dirty and even if I bandaged him it would be very risky, because he could get a disease from an infection ... so I decided to put a pot of our size, and I put it under a piece of cane that was coming out of the wall ... I uncovered it and water started to come out ... it turns out that there is a hot spring near here, and I discovered that, when I noticed this splash of hot water coming out of the wall when it arrived ...

so ... I have hot water all the time to take relaxing baths ... so I lured Hephaestus to the basin and began to undress him from his rags and carefully remove his chains ... when I guided him to the basin, he was afraid to enter ... so I decided to enter with him ... he looked surprised when I entered and very slowly he accepted to enter as well ... he was certainly smaller than me, by a head...

I took an herbal soap that I bought from one of the inhabitants of greenpath and a piece of cloth and began to gently clean Hephaestus, carefully clean his head, and observe his mushrooms ... they were quite buried in him ... I will have to take him with one of the moss knights I know to see if he knows how to help him ...

I kept washing him until he was very clean ... after we left the basin, I wrapped him in a towel and sat him on a cushion next to my table ... and I started to cure him ... I covered his little head with bandages the best I could without hurting his third eye ...

"Why didn't I have more eyes ??? It would have been great ..."

When I finished, I realized that he was breathing very calmly ... the poor little angel ... must be exhausted from the hell he lived recently, and nothing calms you more than a delicious hot bath ...

so I carefully picked him up and took him to the back of the cave ... there behind an old curtain that was very similar in color to the rock wall ... was the entrance to what was my bed chamber ... in the middle of it was a small hammock with a blanket made of spores that I wove from plants that looked like dandelions ... it was as soft and warm as a velvet sheet ...

I laid him down in the hammock and while I slowly rocked him I hummed him a song, to help him relax ... the vessels didn't really sleep ... we went into a state of suspension...

"We are like dolphins, when we sleep another part of our mind is activated, like when a machine is on standby ... or like someone with a light sleep ..."

**_Teaching them to eat...._ **

while he was resting I went with the moss knights and told them about what had happened ... they told me that a long time ago, another like me had passed through here and had lived with them for a while ...

he developed fungus on his body and moss ... apparently the fungi on his body started to weaken him, but the ones on his head didn't hurt him ... over time he made himself a moss armor and recovered well .. until the day he decided to leave ...

one of the moss knights that approached the mantis area found the vessel on the verge of death, they tried to heal it as best as possible but to no avail, soon after he died due to the wounds on his body, since apparently his body didn't have enough strength to heal ...

I quite suspect that it must have been due to a lack of void ... he must have died because his body did not have enough void to heal ... that must have been the reason why he left ... he felt that he needed to recharge his void or maybe he was going to suffer his molt ... whatever the reason ... it was his downfall...

"Mental note to me ... once I get a little more OP, go back and kick the mantises' ass"

I decided to buy some snacks, flower nectar, pollen biscuits, aphid sugar sticks ... plus some groceries for lunch, sunflower seed bread and gruntz dried meat ... "IT TASTE LIKE CHICKEN".

And I also replenished with medicinal herbs and for the kitchen, in addition to herbs to create poison for my smoke bombs and my darts...

_"Never mess with an otaku that gets A + in science ... NERD RAGE"_

when I got to the lair ... I found Hephaestus crying right outside the door ...

**_\- "MAMA BEAR MODE ACTIVATE"_ **

\- "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU ARE OK, SOMETHING HURTS YOU, IS IT YOUR HEAD, IS YOUR STOMACH? AN ENEMY ATTACKED YOU? ... TELL ME SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" I said falling on my knees in front of him ... I examined him carefully and he slowly approached me and took the front part of my cloak ... I looked at him and he kept crying ... I caressed his head and he seemed to calm down a bit ...

ok ... YN, you are a babysitter with many years of experience ... why does a child cry? ... I remembered how I left him ... and then add 1 plus 1 and the result was 5 ... I hit my forehead with the palm of my nonexistent little hand ... I left him alone ... I left a child alone who seems to be afraid of being abandoned ... I am an idiot ...

\- "Don't cry anymore, my kin, I went to collect resources to be able to eat and better care for your wound, I'm here now ... and I promise not to leave again without telling you before" I said and I hugged him ... their eyes left from shedding void tears, I wiped him with my cloak the ones he still had in his eyes and then picked up the supplies that I dropped ... thank God when I threw the purchases on the floor, nothing broke...

I got ready to cook and with various plants similar to vegetables and roots, I used them to create a soup which was spiced with a bit of pollen to give it a creamy texture ... then cut the bread and served two jars of nectar with straws in each one ... I put them on the table and sat my brother to eat ...

I looked at him for a while but he just looked at the food in front of him ... I asked him in void of course, this is how I've been talking to him from the beginning ... 

-"Have you eaten before here out of the abyss?" He stared at me letting out a gurgling sound ...

\- "Look how I do it and then you do it, you will learn to ingest nutrients, like the bugs from outside the abyss" I said and he just stared at me ...

I took the bottle ... he took his

I took the straw ... he took his

I guided the straw to the bottom of my mask ... he did too

\- "use your void around the tip and suck up the liquid as if it were void from the source in the abyss" he did it slowly and I could see how brivava had finally managed to ingest the liquid ...

Now the difficult thing continued, ingesting solids ...

\- "Look at the easy way to ingest this that is hard, it would be to put it through our eyes ... try it" I take a piece of bread and pass it into my eye socket... he did the same ... apparently to him, the taste of bread was familiar to him... now I know where the rest of my nectar muffin went when we first met ... must have eaten it over the eye socket trick...

\- "It is not good to always eat there, because sometimes we keep things there inside and the void learns to always want to consume the things that we put in there ... an also bugs stare at us weird when we eat through our eyes sockets, so it is better to pretend to eat like them but we put the food making void tentacles near the edge of our mask so it seems that we have a mouth ... observe"

I take my bowl and I take it to the edge of my mask and use small void tentacles to absorb the contents of the bowl ... he does the same and achieves it by making a single but large one ... - "Okay, with time you could control better the trick and you can make smaller and smaller "I said stroking his head ...

\- "When we eat between vessels, eat as you want ... when we eat among other critters, eat pretending to eat like them ... okay?" ... he said and he just let out a glubbglub sound...

\- "let's keep practicing" we kept eating and I gave him some sweets ... yep we both ended up with an eye bowl full of aphid popsicles and on the other a long straw that led to a bottle of nectar, while we were lying on a bean bag made of literally seeds ... while I was reading him a story from an old book that I found...

**_Teaching them to sleep..._ **

I took him later to see the little garden patch that I had on a small place in a sunny open area near a secret entrance to our cave... it's our cave now... I'm so happy to not be alone anymore... I miss having someone... so many nights I will crawl in the castle vents just to see phantom, and at night after I was sure that no one was near his room I will visit him... but I had to contain my desire to touch him, even one hug will ruin everything he was fighting for... but someday I will smother him in hugs and snuggles... you just wait phantom someday I will wrap you in the softest blanket and cuddle the heck out of you...

the hammock was small and comfortable, but not big enough for two people to sleep comfortably ... so with a plan in mind I was about to go out ... but I couldn't go out and leave my sibling ... which I decided to take with me ... my brother "Hephaestus" decided to call him that, because no matter what fell from the grace of someone who thought he was greater than him, he had the strength to get up ...

we went out to investigate the groves closest to the surface, where we found an object similar to a walnut shell ... which we took home to make our new bed ... we filled it with fluffy spores and now if I could snuggle comfortably with Hephaestus ... at first I put him on one side and I snuggled next to him ... to later find him practically on me like an octopus ... well ... this is my life now ... and I love it. ..

**_Teaching them, basic ways to communicate..._ **

with a little more time his void speech improved, even so he speaks very slowly, one word at a time ... but with time he will improve ... after he re-learns void well, I would teach him to speak in the common language .. . I did so myself ... our language was more difficult to pronounce than common language and that made it easier for us to speak it later ...

my adorable Hephaestus calls me Big sib ... or big sis ... and he's a total cuddler ... i just adore him ... I also taught him to read common language ...

Apparently the vessels were born knowing how to speak void, read and write ancient language of supreme beings in a similar way ... so learning to read and write common language was really easy for us ... only speaking it was the difficult thing, not even between we practiced speaking void, how are we expected to speak common language?, well it does not matter, vessels can feel the intent of others, that's why we get so over stimulated... we fear being near others at the beginning because we can feel the intentions and feelings of other bugs and we get overwhelmed by that...and the worst part we crave companionship... We desire it, we crave it, we seek it so desperately ... only to be denied it in the end...

**_Teaching them to enjoy simple things of life_ **

After the first month of adapting to each other, my brother Hephaestus has been calmer and has started to metaphorically come out "out of his shell" not literally that would be suicide ...

there are times that I can feel how our bond is strengthened every day ... NO, WAIT ... do not believe that this is the one who has refused to open with me, to form the bond of our KIN ... believe me this is anxious do it ... I can feel like his void is desperate to be accepted by mine ... and that's the problem ...

If I were like him, with a clean mind and free from such deep thoughts and complex feelings ... I would do it without hesitation ... but I am too much ... how to put it simply? ... I AM TOO EXTREME ... literally I would be able to drive him crazy if we linked 100% ... it would be too much ...

so slowly every three days we combine our void tentacles for 30 seconds ... enough to start and naturally promote the bond ... without pressing it ...

and the link is great ... it's as if we could read our minds just by looking at each other ... or feel how the other is feeling if we are in the same room ...

it's cool ... I'm currently introducing you to the simple pleasures in life ... that a runaway vessel life can get ... right now we're sitting on a bench on greenpath feeding seed breadcrumbs, to some mask flys ... those things that look like birds in the game ...

It is a kind of reward after he had to endure being in contact with the mosstribe bugs, I took him to his healers, he was not very happy with that ...

but now he seems to accept the kind of moss haircut that he wears on his head ... shortly after putting it on he started to feel better ... he could feel it "I literally can" ...

I look at my little brother and hug him ... yes ... I don't regret anything ... these moments are worth it ...

_ If only I knew how my life would be thanks to my decisions ....... I would not change anything because it would be equally epic ... _

****


	24. BEING A TEEN BUGGY MOM/BIG SISTER.... PART 2

**_Teaching them safety matters..._ **

I regret everything.... "Not really".... but this couldn't get any crazier ... now I have a second brother ... whom I can't decide as to what name to give him ... .ICARO, ELIOS, APOLO or maybe HERMES ...

He has no sense of self-preservation ... he's a kamikaze ... he throws himself into danger and doesn't care about anything ... just defeating his enemy...

He is super fast, and little by little I have taught him to flap, he cannot fly very well yet but little by little he exercises his wings ... Hephaestus has small wings not for him to fly, they are more to flutter ... but the wings of Hermes were made to fly ... uh ... I like that name ... yep, that name will be ... your name ... Hermes...

I've been teaching him the basics again and he's super quick to learn ... now I know right now that it was because he was jealous of Hephaestus and how in sync we were ... but now the things that we were in sync for two, we will have to work it for three ... we began to train in evasion tactics ... reconnaissance and finally attack...

I teach them to be shadows in the dark corners of the tunnels ... to use the greenpath foliage to camouflage themselves and become one with their surroundings ... how to use parkour to move between difficult places so as not to be caught by enemies and move faster from one place to another ... and especially visual and void talk signals, to be able to communicate in emergencies...

-point my eyes and then point to one and to a direction: it means I will go and look at you, go that way...

-point to the ceiling: it means to take the high route to go through the place...

And hissing.... that means enemies that should not see us and that we should not mess with them ... like the king's knights ... ze'mer has begun to come more and more through the mantis' territory ... It must be in the period that he has a lover there ...

we had a close encounter with one of the mantises the other day ... Hermes got too close to where ze'mer and his lover were, when he was discovered by one of the guards ... it was partly my fault ... I said I wanted to go see what she was doing in the village and listen a little to find out if she knows about them ... why should you in when she looked down the roads ... and looked at the young insects around we stop them scrutinizing ... as if looking for something in particular ...

So he gave himself the task of going to spy on them ... only to be discovered by a mantis ... he ran as long as he could until he reached the bouncing mushroom area ... where he tried to use them to get away...

Later I found out that he use the things I taught him.... "Run away, don't engage in combat" "you are small go to places where a bigger enemy will have difficulty following you" "use agility over strength, intelligence over anger ... Think before you act "" find places to hide, rest, breathe, think and then act "" set a goal and stick to the plan "...what was his goal? .... To return home ... to return to our side...

and bitch I kick mantis butt when I see them chasing Hermes out of the mushroom tunnel ... "IMMA GONNA CUT A BITCH" ... and just say ... they can very well say "live by the edge, die by the edge "and that edge was from my nail ...

In the end, I took Hermes home, and I had to bathe him outside the cave to remove all the fungus and garbage stink, then I wrapped him in a blanket, and took him to bed with me and Hephaestus in bed and we went to sleep...

And in the morning I gave a holy sermon to both of them, one for knowing that Hermes had left and not telling me and the other for leaving without telling me.

I did what my nana did to my brothers and me when we behaved like this ... I put them to do chores together ... I put them to wash the dishes, gather fruits in the nearby bushes, and water my garden ...

While I was looking at them through a small fissure in the cave, while I was cooking dinner ... they need to practice getting along ... I think Hephaestus is jealous of Hermes and Hermes of Hephaestus...

**_Teaching them to play..._ **

One thing is clear to me now, is that these children do not know what it is to play ... they do activities that they enjoy of course, such as collecting, organizing things or taking care of the garden or hunting insects ...

but if they do not know how to play games that for a small child is normal and almost a priority ... play to run around each other, poke things with a stick, play to stack pebbles, play to make mud cakes, play to fight, play with dolls, make jokes, play tricks on others, play with a ball or fly a kite...

Many of those things were easy to do, so I got ready to try several of them with them ... play run around ... it didn't end very well, because when I started running they of course came out behind me but they were on alert for enemies ... so I tried to explain to them the rules of "tag you are it" and that was better ... but after a while I was the one who married first to play it...

the mud cakes were a big no because they tried to eat them ... playing fights became sparring, because at first they thought I didn't love them anymore and they started crying ... so sparring

Playing jokes, they didn't understand it and they ended up confused ... but playing jokes on others, they liked that very much ... we put a bow on a tiktik and hiding in a hole we made an insect think that the tiktik was talking and that it was a haunted lady and that a kiss would make her a beautiful butterfly.... the bug ended up with his face bitten by the tiktik.. It was hilarious...

Poke things with a stick ... yep, jump rope yep, play on a swing yep, swing on vines and fall into the pond ... not much ... they were afraid of water, so teach them to swim. .. with some skins I made some flottis for them to use, and so water playing, yep, playing with a ball was very liked ... until we hit a hive of aspids and ran away ... heheheh ... classic ...

flying a kite ... well at first it was fine, but the mask fly's ended up fluttering around them and they ended up poking them, and they crashed ... So I consider it a great success ... so once we finished our tasks for the day ... to play it was said ... WHAT DID YOU THINK? ... I'M IN THE BODY OF A PRE-ADOLESCENT.... AND I WANT TO PLAY...

**_Teaching them to share..._ **

Sharing has never been a problem for us ... except when it came to three things...

one, when it was something that both of them wanted to use for their own projects at the time, like a jar or a piece of cloth ... that always ended with me looking for another one of the object and giving it to one of them ... easy peasy lemon squeeze. ..

two, when one is in one place and the other comes in and starts making a fuss ... that usually ends with me having to remove the invader and sit him in another part of the cave ... no so bad ...

and three, ......... me ............ there are times that I am helping one with something and the other will come and want to help ... those times it is not bad ..... or when I am relaxed in my hammock and one comes to snuggle with me and the other comes later ... we end up tight ... but snuggled ... that's not bad ... but the problem comes when I ask for the help from one in particular and the other can't help ..... Like when Hephaestus helps me handle fungi and poisonous plants, because he is immune ... or when I ask Hermes to fly to high places to do some project...

That does not end well ... because slowly they begin to not like being close to each other ... or to do things that annoy the other ... intentionally ... that does not go well with me...

They are small ... and young ... but we must not forget that they are extremely intelligent and strong ... there are times when frustration turns physical and a badly calculated blow could end in serious damage ... so to turn back on "MOM MODE"...

I end up putting both of them on time out ... which is sitting on a cushion for a while, where they can either nap or read ... but for the rest of the day they would be forbidden to help me with any project I was working on....

and they would have to do all the tasks of the cave ... together ... a kind of GET ALONG SHIRT metaphorically speaking ... thank god this is not very common and that simply speaking or expressing ourselves we resolve any quick conflict ... we are a very close little family

**_Teaching them to take care or them self and others..._ **

a small family that is growing rapidly ... god dammit ... Demeter has come to our little family and the boys have to adapt to not only sharing myself with each other, but now with someone else ... but I quickly made them help in the task to teach Demeter how we handle things in our family ... that got them eager to work with her...

I taught them the basics of personal care, with the help of Hephaestus and Hermes ... while Hephaestus taught them how we handle things in the cave, the food, the resources, the jars, the room, the bathroom and Hermes teach them how we handle ourselves abroad, where our garden is, the traps, the hiding places, the alarms ... of course, all this is under my supervision.

Demeter quickly adapted to the house, and developed her own tastes by practicing all the tasks and activities ... she liked the garden, and helping me cook ... that and also one day when Hermes fell from a high branch of something resembling a tree ... Demeter tried to use soul to heal him ... that will come in handy in the future ... so we have a healer in the making...

Our little house feels more alive with one more person ... but if we continue to grow as a family ... I should seriously consider moving to a bigger place...

**_Teaching them survival rules..._ **

I'm really considering moving to another place ... Hephaestus almost died today ... and I had my first assisted battle with my brothers ... and sister ... Demeter feels like a sister and she has accepted it because according to her words she wants to be like me ...

We all were on our way to the crossroads, when Hephaestus saw a luminous mushroom that we had not seen before and went by himself to look at it ... and a huge hand came out of the ground and grabbed Hephaestus and pulled him into his hole...

If I had eyes and eyebrows... I would be with a twitch before such audacity of some idiot ... everyone knows that no one should mess with the clan of the shadow insects ... that's what the residents of the greenpath called us ...

\- "Hermes take Demeter and go up to that cliff and pile rocks on the shore, when I give the signal to use your nails and knock it down" they nodded ... - "Now excuse me, I must kick an idiot's ass" and jump to the hole...

the fight was not such a big thing, it was like fighting against Spiderman's doctor octopus ... avoid his scream because he knocks your nail down, and it's the perfect time to get away and heal ... when he throws himself to the ceiling he starts throwing daggers at you that look like fangs ... and he makes stalactites fall from the ceiling ... then he drops to the ground in a big bang and you have to jump on his head and parry him...

then start jumping from left to right and throw three grabs and you can either miss them or hit them with your nail ... And the moment he screamed again, I saved my soul, but not to heal myself ... because I didn't have much damage to say, I threw it right in his mouth or face ... and he spat at Hephaestus ...

I took Hephaestus in my arms and I said to him - "EAT MY CLOAK YOU OVER FEEDED WEBBER" and we ran out of the tunnel and of course he is all tired and beaten, but still run after us... I just jumped out of the tunnel when he came out behind me, and when he came out behind me he saw me standing there as if nothing was wrong just outside the tunnel with Hephaestus by my side...

\- "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU INSUFFERABLE BRATT, YOU GIVE UP?" he said something perplexed

\- "Nope, but you should look up ... NOW" I said and Hephaestus paralyzed him with spores and Hermes and Demeter dropped the rocks on him...

He ended up totally buried except his head ...- "and tell me ... now who is the insufferable, you creepy kidnapper?" I said and hit him on the head with my nail...

He stared at me - "kid? As in children?, you are children? It can't be that warriors like you are children" he said looking at us, now that Hermes and Demeter joined my side.

\- "What do you care? That doesn't change the fact that we kicked your ass for putting your hands on my little brother, perverted freak" I said and hit him again...

\- "This trap was very clever, you could defeat me down there but you decided to catch me up here ... why?" He said

\- "because I don't like to kill if I don't have a good reason ... and I see something in you, that told me that you were not a brainless idiot, so I'll let you live, but try something like this again and I'll kill you and hang up your big head on my chimney as a hunting trophy "

\- "Very good .... my dear young hunter" he said ... and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship ... and the appropriation of a very grumpy guy ... as an uncle... every so often we would visit him and he would teach us house techniques and about the Hallownest beasts ... and I told him about us ... the hunter's code won't let him talk about us ... but he wrote us down in the diary under the name of Shadow insects...

And yes.... upon releasing him, he threw the hunter's journal in my face ... OUCH

**_Teaching then that you are family..._ **

If there is a god out there that is not the father's excuse that we have and the damn Pikachu moth...

Because we had to carry out a rescue and fight a small semi-war in the coliseum, which we destroyed and I ended up coming home and lying on the bed with a small vessel in my arms ... we all ended up asleep in bed until the next day. ..Also the hunter fell asleep in my garden...

after waking up, taking a long bath with spring water, and eating a huge brunch ... the hunter said goodbye and we dedicated ourselves to organizing the house ... and integrating our new sibling ... which I still haven't perceive his vibe to decide which name would suit him best ...

I ended up thinking that shadow would be a good name because he literally wouldn't leave my side ... apparently he was afraid of everything ... and he just felt calm with me by his side ...

Day after day we were introducing him to the life of our little family ... and he seemed to take a liking to Hermes ... Hermes is the most stoic of my brothers and the most adventurous ... which ARES thought was absolutely great. ..Yes ... I decided to call him Ares for being a survivor of a semi war ... hehehehe ...

He did not accept at first that anyone other than me touched him ... he began to cry void tears if I left the room... one day I left him alone with the others ... and when I arrived later ... .

They were all hugging each other crying ... - "But what the hell happened here?"... I found out that Ares started crying and Demeter tried to calm him down, but she ended up very empathetic and started crying and Hephaestus came and tried to calm them but ended up crying with them ... which upset Hermes who was not used to seeing Hephaestus cry, since he hadn't done it for a long time, not since those first days...

And so the four bundled together ended up crying ... I wrapped them in a blanket ... I made them their favorite soup ... I made them lemon leaf tea ... and I ended up tucking them in bed that night while I told them a story and sang to them a lullaby later on... after that day ... Ares began to open up to others a little more.

Ares soon opened ... and turned into a little hellion ... wreaking havoc in greenpath ... I was so proud ... when he met the hunter the first thing he did was hit him with his little nail ... the hunter looked at him and said - "he has spunk .... I like him" I was happy that he was so energetic and dynamic ... but I know very well that this little boy with that attitude ... would end up in trouble.

**_Teaching them to ask for help_ **

I jinx it... I FREAKING JINX IT....SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT.....run run run and run more and run my ass off...my buggy ass off... shiT shit shit SHITTTTTTTT SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT...

It all started one normal day, walking along Greenpath ... when I hear a huge scandal on one of the nearby roads ... and what do I see there ... well, the great nail wielder ISMA one of the five great kings knights.... running after a small vessel ...

What could I do, what could I do at a time like this ... his guards were far away ... first get them out of the way ... then distract Isma somehow and retrieve the vessel without her noticing, and abandon the perimeter without leaving a trace ...... aaaanndd .... Where is Ares? ...

.......... Why is Ares running towards Isma? ... Why is running happening? ... Why am I running? ... oh yes, because I have to save Ares and the vessel ... - "Hermes knock down the rocks from the roof ... Demeter your tie vines on the road so that they trip ... Hephaestus once they are on the floor, put the guards to sleep with spores and then follow me" I said and went after Ares. ..

just as she launched herself to load the vessel over her head and run her little rear buggy away from Isma ... I didn't think much of it and grab a nearby log and threw myself at Isma ... and just when she said - "ANOTHER VESSEL ? " WACKK hit her on the head and she was thrown, "HEPHAESTUS NOW" and he finished her off with a spore attack...

And now our presence has been compromised ... there was only one solution ... we must leave our base on greenpath and find a new place to live...

**_Teaching them that you won't abandon them or leave them behind..._ **

We ran home and I stood in front of Hermes and Hephaestus ... - "The time has come, it's time to apply the plan ... #green grass in another place #" Hermes and Hephaestus started running all over the place taking out baskets, saddlebags, jars and backpacks ...

Demeter, Ares and the new vessel looked at me scared ... I took the small vessel and sat it on the table ... - "Demeter bring me the healing kit, Ares bring me a bowl with water, a clean cloth and a spare cloak" they left reluctant to do what I asked of them while Hephaestus and Hermes began to pack everything they could...

When Demeter and Ares came back to me, I began to cure and clean the new vessel - "this place is no longer safe, Isma will not take more than three or four days to return to the castle and return here with a larger search team, Since she saw that there is more than one vessel in the area, she is too smart and stubborn to forget the matter "I told them and Ares started to cry ...

the poor little heart must feel that it is his fault ... - "Ares look at me ... it's not your fault ... you saved our sibling ... it was a risky rescue, but never regret having saved the life of one of our siblings ... Ares, I'm very proud of you ... my brave little brother, but next time, ask for help "I said and hugged him, our new sibling also hugged him and Demeter joined the hug, seeing This Hermes and Hephaestus joined in the embrace and we were like that for a while ...

After eating, I left them finishing packing - "I'll be back soon, I must find some means of transport to leave this place" I said and I went to greenpath ... I went to the Moss bug village and bought more resources ... and I goodbye to old moss knight ...

Then I went to the Hunter, and he offered to take us to Cross roads, where we could take a STAG anywhere else ... Stags are not as popular as they used to be, due to the pale king tram.

once everything packed we went to crossroads ... from there I rented a small apartment far from the tower of the Watcher ... the plan was to leave as soon as we knew that the group of Isma left the castle towards greenpath ... so we could go somewhere else ...

I looked at the room, it was clearly brighter than in the game and now I had a fire in the fireplace ... my brothers looked out the window at the panorama of the city and the endless rain that fell on it ... on greenpath it did not rain, there was only fog, but only that.

Demeter was not happy because here there were almost no plants to see, other than the beautiful pink and red flowers that came out near the tower of pleasure ... I was not going to let her approach there.

Hermes was not happy because the humidity bothered his enormous wings, the others did not seem bothered ... once we had dinner and left them asleep, I asked Hermes and Hephaestus to take guard ... while I went out to investigate... .

after seeing my crossroads connections they told me about the wastelands in kingdoms edge ... a perfect place for insects seeking shelter, no man's land or insects ... so after Isma left ... we rented a stag and we went to the Wastelands ... which were closer to the resting grounds ...

When we got there, I could feel the nerves of my siblings ... I looked at them and opened my arms wide ... - "I know this is not the best place to be, that it is not as beautiful or hospitable as Greenpath, but we will be safe, and above all ... we will be together ", they came into my arms and we hugged each other.

\- "So don't worry, because no matter what happens, together we can face everything" so while we work in a shelter for our little family... only time would tell us what the future would bring...

_**Or that I would end up being the leader of a colony of insect's hahahaha ... my life is a soup opera I swear...** _


	25. BEING A TEEN BUGGY MOM/BIG SISTER.... PART 3

**_Siblingbonding... vessel POV_ ** **_  
_**

**_Sharing big sister it's hard for a small sibling...._ **

**_Hephaestus:_ **

I was the first... she was at first the biggest us... then she became the elder sibling... after she become big sib... them big sister as I learned that she has chosen to be a SHE...

BIG SIS...she is BIG SIS... she told me she was my big sister... my family and that real family never leaves you behind... not by choice...

Always being together she taking care of me...it made me feel... safe...and something more... like it was something very special to be beside her.... That's what it is... special, being beside her it made me feel special...

But when the other came... I did not like it... but if big sis said it was ok, so it was ok... but then he became someone to always be there...no more us big sis and me, us become we... because of him... it was hard and he was mean... always doing things wrong... I did not like it... but after many trials and error... he become not bad... he became almost good, he still did bad mean things to me...

But big sister took care of teaching him to become better... and little by little we become a nice "we" and we are good.

**_Hermes:_ **

When they found me and took me with them.. I was very lost... they were always doing things together... the bigger me was very strong and wise, the smaller me the one like me, new how to do things, he did not need to be told many times like me... I will become better than the other smaller me... bigger me will also ask to do things to.

I need to be better bigger sibling still not ask me to do important complicated things like other sibling... I need to be better I will be better for bigger sibling... I can also do things I will show I can.

Big sister was fair, was wise and very strong... she has told me and teach me many things, I will be better, but not to be better that my sibling Hephaestus, no I will be better to help our family...to make them both proud...

_**Demeter:** _

She was beautiful, big, strong, wise, and very nice... so nice, so protective, she cares... I want to be a she like her... I will be a she, I want to be a little like her, I know that I'm not a big fighter like them but big sister told me that I don't need to... I just need to learn to be able to protect me and the ones I care for... the other two are very noisy Hephaestus is nicer to me that Hermes... but big sibling is the best...

We are good, we care for each other... I never tough about one day having what other bugs have... a family... that's what big sister call us...family and we are her little siblings... it was not easy for the other two to trust me but they never tried to do nothing bad to me just ignore me sometimes... but that mostly its when they are doing they hobby's big sister told me... she tough me to gardening because I like plants, she is so wise... I will try to be good and maybe one day I will be wise to...

the other two fight play too much and sometimes are to noisy but sister told me it's because they are rowdy rascals... they never play like that with me... but sister spend time with me playing rowdy but not as hard as them... I'm not like them, she told me... I'm more delicate, buts its ok, because I can be strong when I need to... and that it's when is important...

_**Ares:** _

Hurt, scare, cold, pain, so much pain...always afraid always in pain...shouting always shouting and pain and being afraid.... Until they came... until she came... and when she came the pain stopped... the cold stopped, the hurt...and the being scare... was replaced by being anxious and another scare replaced the one of dying by the one of being left alone, when before it was all I ever wanted...now I fear it...

The others are nice, they were a few of us in the mean place, two were killed, one was throw away to die because was to hurt and the last one was me... but the mean one was killed by the bigger me... they were powerful and strong so very strong...

Someday I will become strong like her I will be someone like the other two who she trust so much to fight beside her... she is so strong and fierce and sometimes scary... but she has never raised a hand to hurt us, only to scratch our chins or pat our heads, hand that can crush a rock...can be soft to give pats... arms that can lift a boulder, they also can give the best hugs, such a cold and calculating will and mind to fight, it's so warm and fussy to hug and cuddle...

She is the best... and that's why I want to be someone to be strong and worthy to stand by her in a fight and in life...

_**Methis:** _

Hurt scare, hurt scare... run, run, run, mean bugs, scary ones after me, to hurt me... someone please, not alone I don't want to be alone...please please... then the mean one comes near me to hurt me and ...and another me took me away and them the mean one was again to hurt us, and an even bigger one come and make the mean one to sleep...

She is big, she is safe, I like her... warm but was happening, why are so many things changing... maybe I don't know what's happening but the bigger me is nice, she is giving me pretty things to wear, nice things to eat, she is healing me and making me not dirty... she is safe and I'm not alone... this place is good... this place is home...

_**Dionysius:** _

The weird one came after us when we left the dark place... it was hard... but at least not alone, but I was the bigger one and I knew I had to protect the little ones... then after falling in the hole and meeting the old bug we learned that not every bug was mean...

And then... they came...other us, and the biggest one of us we have ever seen... and fainted before us after making sure to shield the other two with her body... then it was chaos. Tiny us was so mesmerized by bigger us that they just hugged her... medium us took the imposing nail of bigger us... the other us that came with bigger us was not happy about it and tried to take it back, and the other one....came towards me and tried to heal my crack... it did make it feel better but it did not heal...

Bigger us, is now big sister... and she will take care of every one of us because we are her little siblings.... She is exactly like I was supposed to be... taking care of my little siblings... she told me she was proud of me for taking good care of them... it make me feel good... and it felt nice to be the one being taken care of.... I like that she takes care of me...

She gave us names, she gave us more siblings, she gave us friends and she gave us a home....

**_Artemis:_ **

She strong... she clever...she wise... I want to be a she like her... I will become a she to be as strong as her, she is nice and fights...I want to be like big sister.

_**Hestia** _

Hugs so many hugs, and nice, and safe and she is nice, cuddles she gives best cuddles... she gives nice food... I want to be with her forever... many bugs, many us, many siblings... we all are now a big family...

_**Zeus:** _

Scare, why?, why are all my other me dying?, scare... then the shiny bugs grab me... and then alone... the come, take care of me, but always alone... why so alone, they toke several of me but they took me away from them and then I did not feel them anymore.... One by one... they were no more...

Then one they I feel another me in this place... but they do not come... I never see them...alone...alone...it has many things, they give me many things but...so alone...

Then she came... she is big but she is like me... is it a dream... I come near and touch her... she is real, and she speaks void... and she can speak sounds like other bugs... she stays with me... I share my treasure so she stays...maybe if I'm nice she will stay with me...

But then she says she forgot something and try's to leave... I grab her, no nonononooooooooo, don't go, don't leave, and don't leave me alone.... But she takes me with her... she grabs my hand and I finally leave that room that is shiny... but lonelier than the abyss...

Zeus...she gave me a name... I have siblings...she is my elder sibling... she says she is going to take me with her to live with our other siblings.... And I won't ever feel lonely again... she gives hugs and cuddles, she let me touch her... my other siblings some of them also let me touch them...we hug, cuddle, and even play...except the one I feel in the shiny place... she does not like our elder sister... I don't care, more hugs for me... I don't like when she has to leave but when she returns she always give me hugs... so I will always wait, because she will always come back for me and our siblings... so I will wait with open arms... for the "I'm back, where are my welcome hugs?" I will always give her, her welcome hugs... always.

_**Persephone:** _

Petal.......pearl........Persephone.......

I did not like any of them, they were like the ones who took my family.... But they were small...so they were not them... but then a bigger one came... she was like the others...a fighter...but even stronger... I did not like her...

She took me back to my home... but no one is there... so she tries to find someone who can take care of me... but there is no one... so she ask me to come with her... and she will try again when my family decides to come back...

She is odd, they are odd, no one acts like my old family, they are rough, they have no manners, they are noisy... and big sibling lets them do it... mi old mother would be disappointed if they saw this... but I don't care.... This is the most fun I ever had... they are chaos... but it also has an order... I will teach them manners, big sister says I can do it if I want... but mostly the rowdy ones will throw a fit... so, manners are hard to teach, but sister has manners when is important, but sister tells me that manners are different in any family...

My old family will never come back... and I don't care... they were a little mean now that I know what a real family is... they liked me because I was shiny and pretty... well I have a new family that likes me because I'm me....

I will help big sister take care of the house when she has to leave... I will help her... being big sister for so many is hard... I will be there to help big sister... because she is the best simple as that.

_**Athena:** _

She is strong, she is fierce, she crushed everyone who stood on her way...she was the biggest vessel they have ever saw....i want to fight her... the strong survive and weak will die.

I...lost... I lost to the stronger vessel...I will accept my faith... Vespa surrendered easily, he did not want to fight her, he wanted to go with them... and mulch... he tried but even he saw what I knew... they were to strong... they accepted us in their group...because we were vessels...so that make it us her little siblings, so family...

The others accept us slowly thanks to the acceptance of the alpha, but slowly they warmed up even to me... I can believe how she treat everyone... so soft... but also firm...so sweet and kind but also fierce and murder... I want to become like her when I reach her state... I will become a she like her, obviously females where the stronger willed...

She was alpha now, her word is law... and I don't mind a single bit... she is big sister...AND GIVES THE BEST HUGS AND COOKS THE BEST FOOD.

_**Perseus:** _

They were odd since the beginning and now I know why, she trained them to be like that, and by the Holy light, she was powerful... the most strong among the strongest... I never have been so full of good food before...no hungry no more... no more fighting, no more have to watch my back all the time, because they were several eyes to see, we were...a pack... me and the others where one before...but now we are part of a real pack... the alpha was the eldest, the wisest the strongest...she was a fighter a protector... a real caretaker... before our little pack was just about surviving... but this pack was about living...

_**Heracles:** _

Yes yes yes yes.... This is what I always wanted.... She is what I always dreamed about... I remember her...she seems not to... but I saw her when she left the abyss, me ante the other decided if one of us don't need the light to take them out of the dark, we could do it to... bur it was horrible since the beginning, several ones died, by falling, by injuries, by being killed by other bugs... and then this happened to us... we were captured by this mean bugs... not real bugs that's what they told us we were...

So the harsh life started, and there no place for caring to much... we were a pack only because we were of the same kind, and we could somehow communicate with each other better than with others... that was life... surviving... until... the others came... they cared... they cared about each other and tried to make a connection to us... but they did not trust us to much not after we hurt their pack... they truly were a real pack, a caring pack, a strong pack, but it was like they were just waiting for something... keep it low... but what could that be....

Then we saw the vessel we suppose we killed in the dark place... and then other one... and then she came out... and destroyed the master... the biggest, strongest, powerful vessel they have ever seen... after the danger was over, she came bear the other pack vessels and began to inspect them and babying them... healing, cuddling, hugging, caressing, talking in kin, and saying sweet things...

Then the little one got near them, and the powerful vessel... just... took it in her arms... and snuggle them, and healed weakling... I was no fool...I want to be part of this... I want in... I want to have a real pack... maybe what other bugs call a family...

It was the best, the other vessels are nice, we have food, and warm places to sleep, and we can play and explore...she is the best alpha...no... no alpha... big sister... because...we are now...a family...

_**Gea:** _

She is a light in the darkness.... She is everything I will never be... and that I have always dream to be... and she says we are family...and she will now take care of all of us... no more fighting without reason, no more mean words, no more getting no food, or getting hurt by others... no one was dumb in of to do it, not with her around...

She was beautiful, and strong, wise and nice... so nice... she gives hugs and cuddles, she feed us, she clean us, she dress us with nice clean and pretty cloaks, she plays with us...and she protect us...

_**Tanith:** _

At first I was whit bigger kin and small like me, then mean creature came and started to eat other me, so I ran... then mean bug found me and took me to away, then I found other bigger me, but they were different, only one was nice, other ignore me but was not mean, other was scary and other was mean...

Then the others came and they were different they were nice, so nice.... And then the more bigger me came.... It was so big and strong... and when he made the mean bug take the forever sleep... they cuddle me... and hugged me... it was so nice, she must be what that tiny bug from the abys told me once she had...she must be a mom... moms are big, pretty, strong and protective, they took care of you and loved you... yes this was mom, she was mom...

The other call her big sister or alpha?, but she lets me call her mom...so she is mom...

_**Three little small beans on the abys:** _

Bigger us keep us safe but the killer bug came after us and killed many of us... until a new bigger one came and took care of us, they defeated the killer void bug, ant took us with them... the other small one like us said she is mom... other call her big sibling or big sister.... She tell us we can call her whatever we choose, she will still be all of them, big sibling, sister and mom...

**_How they see YN a small pov....on back then and now..._ **

I always knew that I would bring them together one day, but life is not how you plan it, she will throw you tests and you only have to do what feels right ... I had nothing to offer the first one more than a wet cave and a pile of fluff to sleep on, when the second and third and fourth arrived it was the same, but at least we were together....

But then we lost our home and looked for another and in doing so we found more family and friends, and suddenly I saw myself as the leader of a colony of insects that shared my ideology, "take your family and go out and find something better for them."

later we found a little piece of paradise that we had to protect to keep it ours and life decided not to give me rest because I had to face dilemmas that I never thought would happen to me "I never thought my brothers would be kidnapped" "I never thought I would be a witness of my brothers being eaten "life is not fair, there are days that I think," why me?" "I am not strong enough to be responsible for so many, I am an adult in mind, yes, but a child in body and soul" "Why me?"

but all those doubts disappear every time I see them, from eating a sweet, playing with a plant fluff, swinging on vines, to the simple fact of being able to sleep peacefully for a nap in the sun ... a simple smile on their almost expressionless faces and a murmur of agreement and joy ... they are reason enough for me ... they are the reason I keep going.

Pale king your words were never so right ... but they were incomplete 

"no cost too great"

... yes ... 

_**"no cost it's too great, as long as they are safe"...** _

_no matter what the future holds... i will be face it... because you are worth it..._


	26. BEING A TEEN BUGGY MOM/BIG SISTER.... PART 4

BEING A TEEN BUGGY MOM/BIG SISTER.... PART 4.... Housekeeping...YN POV

Hi dear mental diary.... This is YN, and Elenahedgehog, 

and we are going to brake the fourth wall, 

so we can answer some question... we are going to divide the question in story related and other in character wise....

**_So let's begin with character wise:_ **

** First question by mylittlebatpony889...ask YN . ** **Was it difficult to live in the abyss? What were you doing all the time you were there? how long do you think you were in there?**

YN:mmmm... It was not difficult so to speak, living there, the difficult thing was getting used to living there with what was happening around you ... once I had the initial shock to my body and to accept the undoubted fact that I was living in an isekai story ... witnessing the death of my siblings around was horrible ... i have PTSD ... heck many of us have that ... the older ones because we lived more of the horrors there, and the younger because of having to come to life and see the horror ...

I tried to make friends with several of my siblings, communicate and establish a bond ... but their mind was very simple and being children obviously what at first they wanted the comfort of someone else ... but once they saw the light of the pale king ... his mind became blank and the desire to go to that light that called us ... it was the downfall of many of us ... I know ... I know why I was called by her too .. .

so I decided to train, heal my injured brothers as much as I could, explore everything I could and study the void ... I analyzed the routes that my brothers used to go up to the light, and so I could trace the best route ... I saw how two of my brothers came to the platform and how one fell silent ... I tried to save him and I threw a void tentacle at him but a stalactite from the ceiling fell and cut my tentacle... after that I focused on getting out of that hell ... and so I did ...

I really don't know how long I was there ... I think I was there like a year ... time passes quickly when you enter and leave a trance state by not feeling the passage of time ... your perception is null ...

** Reapergirl666 ask Dear YN, how was adapting to your new body? Especially eating or sleeping. **

** Mimikiudude ask : speaking of eating, and how did you learn to eat, and what did you eat in the abyss? **

YN: Well actually the vessels do not sleep, we are like computers on standby ... we are in a state of total relaxation like being in a deep meditation trance...

And when to eat ... there is nothing to eat, because it is not necessary, simply soaking us in void is enough to keep us ... I learned it when I lived in the castle my body began to have spasms that I recognized as a hungry stomach...

** Sailormoonzgirl ask: yn how do you know how to survive as a vessel, in the game where not so much information? **

my research and analysis made me establish this hypothesis ... the void is deadly for any creature, but being part of us as vessels instead of killing us, it nourishes us ... but being out of the abyss, our body begins to adapt to the outside world ... and to require sustenance ... but our bodies were not developed to feed on the outside ... we have no mouth, so we absorb the whole nutrients and the void in us completely absorbs it ... literally if you give me a rock with moss, I can spit it out completely clean of moss ...

but the void also requires resupply, and we can die for lack of it ... apparently the king did several experiments with the void on the white lady's eggs ... injecting void destroyed the egg, feeding the newly hatched void injecting it, it killed it, putting a hatchling in the abyss would kill it ... but putting an egg inside the abyss allowed the larva inside to absorb the void in the air and then on contact...

but taking a hatching out of the abyss would kill him ... so that was why the pale king decided to wait until one of the void's rods could be enough to get out ... using the call of his own kin and his light to motivate us to go out and find him ... that damn bastard

** bendytheblooddemon ask YN why did you choose to live in the white palace, and not go to another place... **

yn: well, that was the most logical thing to do... I was an infant, I had no money, no food, I only had what I was wearing ... I also wanted to learn about this world, I wanted to know more and what better place to obtain information and resources than the place that has them ...

First I slept in the warehouses, it was there where I discovered the passageways that were like ventilation tunnels ... from there I could move from one place to another, but the safest place for me was a place where my essence of void would not call the attention ... apparently the vessels did not release a smell ... but our presence can be felt ... so I decided to live on my brother's room

** Werecatthefruzzy ask...YN Who is your favorite sibling? **

YN: I shouldn't have any, but if I have to choose it would be Hephaestus, he's my right hand ... it's not that he's my favorite ... it's just that he's the one who I can trust the most because he's been around the longest next to me, and Hermes prefers most of the time not to have to be in contact with other insects that are not vessels ... and Hephaestus does not have that problem ... and Demeter is a pacifist and is a bit delicate ... I don't want to have to make her do some dirty work ... Hephaestus doesn't have that problem ... if I tell him to kill 10 tiktiks ... he will do it without a second thought ...

** Alastortheradioangel ask... YN what did you feel and think when you woke up with a vessel body? **

YN: panic, much panic ... so much panic ... and an existential crisis ... and a little itching and headache ... my head was huge...

** SanstheDabmaster ask... YN how did you learn to cook? **

YN: with trial and error my friend ... having knowledge of anime and watching many survival series on Natgeo, H&H channel, BBC of London and Discoverychannel, helps a lot ... BEAR GRILLS GRRRRR

** Kikisdeliveryspizza ask... what type of bug she is interest in? **

YN: ... None... I'm not looking for any bug right now, I'm to busy with being in charge of our colony, and being a big sister... and also trying to save this wrecked kingdom from doom...

But maybe in the future... I don't have a real preference... just someone nice to me and my family and friends... also... it has to have good sense of humor, like music and dancing... it does not need to be very strong just in of to protect himself and keep danger at bay until I get there if I'm not in the area... I need someone I can trust my sibling's safety with them... if not... bug off...

** Iluminatimysticaldorito ask.... Is it grimm in the next chapter? ** ****

Elenahedgehog: ...no..... He is a performer... and every performer needs the right momentum to come to stage and shine.... So no...

** ImTerribleAtNameing ask.... ** ** After the questions chapter can you pick up where you left off before the three chapters before this...and also are you going to introduce quirrel? **

Elenahedgehog: Yes after this one, I'm going to make a chapter as an introduction to the new arc... the "watchers arc" I know you want me to bring Grimm... right away... but he is such a special boss... that we need time to star things with him.... So no... no Grimm just yet...but there are going to be some traces of him around... and Yn its going to start plotting to face him...once she finds out

YN: ... did you call me???

Elenahedgehog: no dear... I was saying you are a very strategic girl

YN: oh...aww thank you <3<3

Elenahedgehog (whispering): she does not know yet about Grimm coming soon...so shhhhhhh keep it low....

.......so about quirrel.....

He is right now with monomon so until Monomon's arc, quirrel is not going to take a mayor scene in the story just yet.... But he will show himself when Monomon come to the picture...and be really there once Monomon's arc starts....

**************STORY WISE QUESTIONS¨**********

** 1\. - So let's see... first question... from didigimontamer. **

**_YN how do you manage a house full of children with you being the only adult they fully respect and trust..._ **

**YN:** oh boy that's a good one.... We have a system, the more experience children guide the newer ones... we have a buddy system, and mostly I never leave them alone for a long time...

like in the beginning I never let them alone for a very long period of time, because they have abandonment syndrome and anxiety... do you really think we are normal happy children?...no... we are so FUC# UP that we have issues over our issues and anxiety about having anxiety...

I know which of my brothers are to trust to keep the things in order and which ones I need to put on a constant watch, so we have a buddy system... we have the mother hen vessels, the trouble makers, the wanderers, the cuddle bugs, the sensitive ones, and the I follow the rules child... so I put always the more risky ones with the sibling who can deal with them... like when I put Perseus with Hestia, she can deal with that boy.... Or place Artemis and Ares with Hermes or dionysus because they can deal with the trouble makers... and well the more young ones I left them with either Demeter or dionysus because they are mother hens... also I know which siblings I just have to give a mission or a duty and they focus on it so they will not cause to much trouble... like, Athena, Heracles, Ares, Artemis, Methis, Hestia and Zeus... they need something to do or hell will be loose...

The ones in charge when I'm not around are Hephaestus and Demeter... Hermes is more like a back up to both of them but he likes more to keep watch and not deal with keeping things in order...

** 2\. - ok second question.... From tinybravetoaster. **

**_What happened when Yn was on the Abyss adventure and the Deepnest Adventure........?_ **

YN: well like I said we have a system... the older ones take care of the young ones, and the more experienced ones are in charge of the other when I'm not around... but also the fighter take the front and the none combat ones remain in the back as support...

That's why Ares was taking care of the younger and new ones until the older ones molted.... Mostly I was there taking care of them when my molt hit and I went to sleep... we had a few days in between in our molts... the truth is that If the attack on the abyss had been a few days later ... I would have been awake and things would have been different ... but in the same way if the attack had been a few days before ... they would have trapped us all in the cocoons...

So... the deepnest adventure... I decided to take Persephone to see the survivors of her hometown attack who came back, and decided to take one calm fighter with me, and that was Hephaestus, and well I also took the two more clingy ones because they refused to leave my side... Zeus and Tanith... so I left Hermes and Demeter in charge of the rest of my siblings...

** 3\. - ok now the third question.... From palequeen... **

**_In the Abyss time period...what did they do when YN was in her cocoon before the attack?_ **

**_Elenahedgehog:_ **

Once Yn went to her molt state...the younger vessels remained hidden in a room, where they had food, some books, a jar full of blood life bugs to illuminate the place, some blankets, pillows and some toys...

When Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter and Dionysus when into their cocoon form... YN place them in a separate room, were she guarded the door and the awake vessel could not disturb their sleep or accidentally hurt one of the cocoons... when it was her time, she left Methis and Ares in charge, because they were the older ones and they knew the procedure of what to do in this situations...

It was supposed to be Hephaestus and Demeter to be in charge of the rest one they woke up, because Yn will still be a sleep... Hephaestus and Hermes would take care of secure the perimeter and Demeter with Dionysus will take care of the small ones...

And that's why Ares was alone to fight, Methis and Artemis are not yet expert fighters, so that was why Ares was the one who almost died fighting of the invader, giving opportunity to hestia, methis and artemis to hide Yn's cocoon in a very far away room.... Because if something happened to anyone of them, YN would be able to save them... they have a very loyal faith in YN... and after that they went to try and help Ares but by being not combat they were captured, so that's why when the others went to hunt down the invaders...

** 4.- fourth question... roughcoockie ask: **

**_In the Deepnest period.... What where the other vessels doing when yn was not there.... ?_ **

YN:...........making me proud

Elenahedgehog:..........being little hellions

Vessel siblings: Wreaking havoc on those who think they can rule us.......

When YN left with Persephone, Zeus, Hephaestus and Tanith... she divided the children in small groups... telling them a few rules for each group...

Hermes, Athena, Heracles, Perseus, Gea, Ares, Methis, Artemis and Hestia where divided in three groups to their better handle...

First group: hermes, ares, artemis, place: moth tribe, caretaker: markoth

Second group: gea, methis, hestia, place: Mosspatch, caretaker: grampa hercrocks

Third group: heracles, perseus, Athena, place: nailport, caretaker: sheron

And YN left very specific rules...

Number one: Each group are to remain in the place with the people who are in charge of them...

Number two: never mix the groups with each other...

Number three: never let them unsupervised you will regret it...

Number four: make them take nap time, never give them sweets before nap time....

Number five: they must have dinner time together.

Number six: they must sleep together... during the day they can be in their groups, but in dinnertime and night time, they must be together

Number seven: never say this words in front of them: Pale king, radiance, fools coliseum, sanctum, fake insect...

Number eight: never take this items from them:

Hermes head bandana, Athena's butterfly pin, Heracles honey crown, Perseus shield, Gea blood life tiara, Ares cloak, Methis tiny leaf pouch, Artemis nail and Hestia's bow

Number nine: never stare at them for more than necessary, especially at the eye sockets...

Number ten: never talk shit about me or question my methods in front of them...

Let's just say they did not listen to YN... and learned the hard way how really hard is to be a young teen buggy mom.....and now they respect YN even more...........

lets get ready for the start of the story line again.....see you in the next chapter...

STAY TUNE.....


	27. BATTLES OF BODY, MIND AND SPIRIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BATTLES OF BODY, MIND AND SPIRIT..........THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

_**\---YN'S POV** _

I'm sitting in a tall branch in the top of our home in the spirit tree... I can see down through a gap in the foliage, my brothers running through the branches ... apparently there is some kind of fight ... I can see Hermes running away from Persephone ... in his hands a bowl of grub cookies...

Since I gave him the swarm charm, more of his little insects have been created ... and apparently they have been breeding with the local insects and now he has an army of flying little rascals... that eat a lot... and decided that they love Persephone's cookies...

I look at my siblings from up here... I can see Methis and Demeter placing some hanging plant pots around the place, and tending and trimming the vines around the main house... I look to the other side and see Gea playing with Tanith with some grubs.... They are just too cute...

I decide to get down and look around the base of the tree... I can see Hephaestus near a big hollow trunk of an old tree, Hestia was with him and one of our new brothers...and that reminds me ... the naming thing ... it's been a week since we got back from that horrible place, and I still call them little ones ...

but we've been busy putting our home in order ... and as I found out while I was not here ......... these hooligans did their thing ... they turned the place upside down ... I couldn't be more proud ... my siblings were showing more autonomy every day and attitude...

But before tackling that my little brothers are called, Cronus, Oceanus, Themis.... and our fallen one... in my hearth will always be "Mnemosyne"...

Mnemosyne was the Titan of memory and the mother of Muses... and by so I will never forget them... and will keep on the promise of taking care of my siblings...

Cronus is the one that looks more like Phantom, but with some differences ... he was really energetic and strangely, the one he liked to play with the most was Artemis (mythological brothers haha), he like to play fighting with nails and running around causing mischief, Artemis and Hestia are horrible influences ... i love it ...

MY SWEET SPUNKY CRONUS...

AND THIS IS THEMIS...

Hephaestus and Themis were very close ...

she liked to help Hephaestus grow mushrooms in small places like right now Hephaestus built a place to grow fungus inside that huge cave-shaped trunk since the other part was covered by rocks and it was half buried in the ground making it look like a wooden cave ...

perfect place to grow mushrooms without having to go to the caves all the time...

AND FINALLY OCEANUS...

who people think is grumpy, but those are not eyebrows, they are his eyes, he has 4 eyes, so far only two of my brothers have had multiples, which are Hephaestus and Perseus, well later on I found out that oceanus loves chemistry ... one day she saw me and the shaman Snail named Millan and her son Tuk...

practicing some healing potions with the lifeblood... we don't kill the little things, we make a little incision on the side with a syringe and extract some of it, and then place a patch over it and give some soul to the little thing for it to heal... Oceanus took liking to the blood life drippling's and so he became their caretaker beside tuk...

.... I decided to walk around all the territory, I was somehow anxious... and I did not know why...

maybe it was because we have been in relative peace since we returned?...

maybe it was because the ghosts of my sins about failing my unknown siblings about protecting them was eating my insides?, I have been training without fail to become stronger, and stronger, and stronger each day... but something about it was making me anxious...

I stare at sherom... and I see his sons... I'm in nail port right now... and I can tell something is not right....

Well time to shove my none existent nose in their affairs... i am a big sister it's in my veins...

I came near them and could see how sherom got rigid... I came and sat beside him near the small battle arena we had for training... I could see Heracles fighting sheo but he was not very in to the fight... that was weird, sheo always put effort in his training... what was happening?.

I stare at them... he looked stressed...

-"are you going to tell me why sheo looks like he is about to pass out in middle of the fight when it's fighting Heracles...?" I said to him... he let out a heavy sigh...

-"my old master wish to see how sheo is coming along... two of my other sons are training under his tutelage and when I accepted to come here I took sheo because I could see that training under my master was not what he wanted... it's not that my old master is bad... it's because the pressure of my other two sons... you see sheo was stronger than them at some point... but even when he like nail arts and was exited to study them beside his siblings... he was not doing so good... so I promise that sheo would keep his training and become up par with his siblings, over here if he let him come with me..." said sherom

I remembered now... Mato and oro... his siblings and his master the nailmaster sage... SLY...

what an opportunity if I could have sly train me and my brother we could be so much stronger... but I felt like something was missing...

But I'm going to let that tough for later...

-"so you have your doubts about this because, a) you don't want to face your master, b) you are worried that if either he win or loses your master it's going to take him back, and c) you can see that he does not want to pursue permanently the nail arts" I said and the bug beside me open his eyes wide...

-"ye...yes mistress YN that's it, and also because he is asking for us to come back to his training grounds but I know that my son it's no doubt its strong but with the pressure of his siblings and master other trainees are going to affect him" said sherom...

"How about we even the territory.... Tell him you will be bringing not only sheo but also some of your other disciples... we will go with you sherom ... now tell me what areas of expertise in combat are you master teachings about and I will choose my most nail worth siblings... we are going to leave an impact in his domain that we will no doubt leave our mark in their way of seeing things" ...hehehehehehehehehehehehe this was going to be a TOTAL RIOT.....

LETS GO THE MIRACOVE NAILGANG ARE GOING TO KICK COME BUGGY ASS.......

**###################**

After leaving sherom to train the chosen nail oriented vessels, I left to go and see the shamans something was not right... something was very odd...

milla the shaman snail and kitka the shaman moth lived together in a small hut in the glowing meadows near the tunnel to nailport...

I sat with them and I talked about my feeling of dread that something was missing... ok I'm going to be total sincere here...

I told them that I was born in the abyss like any other vessel but that I had memories of having another life as another creature... and that's why I had so much knowledge... they surprise me with the fact that they knew that I was not normal.

They said that -"you may have a young body, but you soul is old" said milla the shaman snail

-"and you always had this different auras about you like your mind has several dreamscapes that only shamans after years of illumination and gods can achieve" said kitka the moth shaman...

Well...that's a shock... but it's so nice to have people know about it... in some point I'm going to tell my brothers the real truth... but for now... this is in of...

-"if you want we could do a quick check in your aura to see if something is wrong, since you are a very intricate individual because of you origin you and your siblings" said the snail shaman

That's a way to put it... we are void (ancient god creature of the abys) , root (plant goddess) and wyrm (bug god)... we were like the power puff girls... root and bug mixed with substance x aka void matter.... And WAMM you get us... THE POWER VOID VESSELS... neeee name still in progress...

The started chanting I sat between them and they astral project me a little... cool...

I could see my human aura with three balls...

-"those represent your body elements... it seems you are very well balanced... so is not a physical problem" said the snail shaman...

But then when the moth shaman tried an incantation to see my dreamscapes... that when everything went pear shape...

-"oh my... they are so many dreamscapes too many to belong to only one creature... they are synchronize somehow but not well balanced... I need to look in to this a little more" said kitka sounding a little worried...

-"mistress YN can I try seeing your soul?" said the milla the snail shaman

-"sure" I was not afraid they were trust worthy...

They tried seen it but then they saw two glowing orbs... that tried to connect one and other but they crashed repeatedly...

-"oh my... this is certain something odd in did, I will have to search some of my scrolls" said very concerned, -"I will also have to look up at mine... this need research" said kitka

-"so...I'm not dying?" I said

-"NOOOOO" they said worried

-"ok cool... so I will let you to your research but right now I have to prepare for a trip" I said and left...

I can't let this get me down... I still have too much to do...

**Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**

Sherom receive a letter from Sly... we were going to meet them in his training grounds between greenpath and the howling cliffs... not very surprised there since, sly lives in dirthmouth later on, and sheo in greenpath and Mato in howling cliffs... but Oro went and live in solitude in kingdoms edge...

He was happily surprised that sherom had more students and was very excited to meet them... it seems that he had around 6 apprentices, and 12 other prospects... he will not take no one who was not willing to take on the challenge of his training methods or the will to go further to become a true nail master

I told sherom to introduce everyone as his apprentices... and me as the elder of the group... so we are going to take Athena, Heracles, Perseus, Ares, Artemis, I also decided to take Hestia because she has some kind of no shit policy about Athena's and Perseus shenanigans, and Hermes because Ares, Artemis and Hestia listen to him, also I'm bringing Cronus because he is learning to become a nail warrior, and Methis because she is fast at healing flesh wounds... also I'm going to take them after visiting sly, to visit the moss knights to learn about their medical plants and later to the Hunter to learn about hunting skills... true to tell Methis and Hestia liked more the furtive mode of fighting more like the hunter... they are in the path of becoming ninjas... so 10 vessels kin in total (if you count me in) so yeah, me, Hermes, Athena, Heracles, Perseus, Ares, Artemis, Methis, Hestia and Cronus....

I'm planning to bring all my siblings later... but I just decided to only half now the other half later... Tanith and Zeus were not happy to be left back, but I told them they need to practice in to their studies and sometime later we were going to make a full family travel around all hallownest and surroundings to practice everting they learned... I need them to learn where the dangerous places where, the safe spots, people who they could trust and the in case of them getting lost where to go and what to do to get home...

We also are bringing young brother mantis who wanted to hear news about his tribe his name Lazz, and one of the moth younglings who is Ledian the more troublemaker... so in total we are going to be a caravan of 14 bugs...

So sherom and sheo will be escorted to training grounds by me and my 9 siblings, 1 moth and 1 mantis...

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

It has been 10 days since the incident with the shamans... I have been more preoccupied by arranging the trip to the training grounds in hallowing cliffs that thinking about the subject... even when that cursed feeling would not leave me...

I was cooking dinner I have just put some loaf of bread in the oven when I heard someone screaming my name... I left Persephone and Gea in charge of the kitchen and went to see what was happening... it was little tuk... the son of the snail shaman milla...

-"Miss YN mama says that it's very important for you to come... very important..." I nodded and got myself clean and took, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter and Ares with me... if something was happening I was going with all out...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

We arrived to a clear in one of the crystal caves... a strange pentagram in the floor...

-"mistress YN we have been researching and it seems that you are not the only one to ever experienced this kind of phenomenal... but to be sure we need to dig deeper in you subconscious" said the moth shaman kitka...

I stare at the pentagram –"and what will that entail?" that pentagram was oddly familiar...

-"let's get you in a trance, lets connect your soul, your mind, and your heart, and see what is a miss, are you ready to enter your confines of your mind a place where your deepest darkest wishes, desires, nightmares and toughs become one?"...

I stare at them... -"let's do this"

I sat in the middle of the circle and begun to glow first a blue color and then purple...

And then I found myself in a set of waves of several color from blues, pinks and purples tones...

I saw two small circles one floating over a shadow that looked like my human form... and other that looked like my new form... the where floating around one and other... but when they touched they expelled one to the other... and that make my insides burts with that inconfortable sensation...

_like when you go up a ferris weel and you get vertigo... it happened to me once... I was like... I was like... I don't remember but I remember that I was little and my family when to and old park in... in... I don't remember... I don't remember????? What the fuck????_

I tried to randomly remember things without noticing that the pale orbs were crashing harder one to the other...

And then puff I was expelled from the circle...

I crashed hard against the wall of the cave leaving an indent of my shape... I crashed to the ground and my siblings were all fussing over me... but I was not giving them no attention at all...

-"your past life and your new one are slowly trying to merge but both have too much control..." said the snail shaman...

-"but because your new life and this set of experiences and knowledge's are more prioritized... slowly they are over writing those of your past life".... Said the moth shaman...

I could not speak... I was in shock... but those words... were heavy with the truth...

I was... slowly forgetting my past life... I was slowly replacing my knowledge and memory's about my past life with the memories and knowledge of my new one...

-"like an infant who forgets their early days..." said milla

-"or and older person who forget details of a memory only to remember it as a past story... "Said kitka

It's true, I can't remember so much about my human past ... I remember how my grandparents' house was ... but I don't remember the name of the street ... I remember having several pets as a child, but I only remember the name of my favorite dog ...

I had not realized this before, because I had not intentionally tried to remember something specific from my past ... something that before in my human life was a basic memory without much importance but still memorable ... now it was something which I did not remember...

I had seen this in other video games, immortals forgetting things from their respective pasts, only remembering important events that would have affected their lives...

that and also ... I have been so busy in my current life that I have stopped comparing it with the video game ... so many things are so similar but not the same ...

I don't need a bench to equip my charms ... I have 12 notch's not 11 as in the game...

I have charms that only appeared in the game as a vestige of the death of some bug...

In the game when ghost died, he went to the last bench where he rested ... leaving behind his shadow...

But here we have not been able to verify this ... when my sibling's die they turn into shadows that I have been able to verify ... but why have they not been able to revive? ... If I die ... I will not be able to revive? ... Is there the ability to save life in this world? ...

And more than anything ... I have changed a lot in the hallownest world ... I need to leave things for ghost to do when he arrives in the region...

Wait a moment ... ghost ... my brother who fell from the ravine which I could not save ... that was ghost ... how could I forget that? ... It could be because I was more worried about the fact of being stuck in that place...

But things are also happening that have no precedents in the game...

The hunter kidnapping...

The existence of the soul caster...

The fact that someone came to take control of the fool's coliseum once he finished off the fool king...

The fact that the Vespa queen is still alive...

And how is it that so many vessels exist outside the abyss and none would have survived, when ghost arrives at hallownest? ... How is it that my brothers and I have survived? ... And how is it that there are no more hatchings in the abyss when ghost travels to that place? ...

_And the most important question ... if I repair the broken masks of my brothers that are all over hallownest and its surroundings and take them to the abyss ... will my brothers be able to resurrect???_

_What was I going to do...???????????_

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

I went back home and crushed in the communal pillow pit... where everyone slept... all of my siblings cuddle up to me... they could sense my inside turmoil...

The snail shaman told me that soon their kin was going to have a meeting at green path... and she will speak for me to see if she can get something to help me with this...

And the shaman moth said that she was going to write a letter to the other shamans in crystal peek to see if they could help me to...

I got up from the pile and walked out to a near pond made from rain between some thick branches in the spirit tree... and I stared at myself...

I sat on the shore and looked at my reflection ... well, like all living beings, the past when young is forgotten by adults, except for those who are of great value or who had a great impact on one's life ...

I heard a twig break behind me, I turned around and there were all my siblings looking at me attentively, from Hephaestus my first brother, to Oceanus my last sibling ... I stared at them ... and explained everything ...

I told them the whole truth ... how I had the memories of a previous life where I was another being and how it is that I had knowledge of this world through stories in my world about this ... it is not 100% the truth but it was the closer ... I was not going to tell them that I know about this world because there is a game about this world where years passed and fell into destruction ... and as the only survivor of our kin was the one who sacrificed himself to save it ...

I told them that I had visions of what could happen in the future through the stories of that ancient life and that is why I had done so many things to avoid them ... so many senseless deaths and the destruction of not only our race but of all hallownest. ..

And now I was slowly losing details of my old life...

They looked at me with reactions full of conflict...

\- "Do you miss them? Your other family" said Demeter...

\- "Yes, but it's more because I couldn't say goodbye" I honestly said I wasn't stupid ... I died and if there was a way to go back to my old life ... I don't think I would have the courage to do so ... that It would mean abandoning my new family to its fate ... and I was not going to do it ...

\- "Are you going to abandon us, if you could go back with them?" Athena said with an annoyed tone in void ...

\- "No ... my life ended in that other world ... if I had had the option before when I was younger and in the abyss ... I would have done it ... but not now" I said smiling at them ...

\- "why not anymore?" Hermes said silently ...

\- "Because I have you now ... I have my new family, before I would have done it because I was alone, but now I'm not alone, because I have you by my side ..." I told them and extending my void tentacles I drew them all into a hug, they slowly extended their own and we were like a mass of pale masks in a mass of black tentacles...

\- "Why are you afraid of forgetting your old life?" Ares said ... I thought about it a bit, - "what I'm afraid of is forgetting important things, like beautiful memories of my old family, or memories that could help us in the future about our world", I said thinking seriously about him. affair..

\- "Write it down" said Zeus ... "make notes ... so don't forget" he said with confidence, after all he is the family scribe ... and I thought about it ... I was already making a diary of my Adventures since I woke up in the abyss ... why not make two new ones? ... One about YN the human ... and another about Fallen Kingdom of Hallownest...

Maybe the shamans can teach me a magic to do something like a grimoire where a copy of more memories is transcribed into words on paper...

After that, I would ask for that ... by now I already had a way to prevent a big disaster...

That night we all slept together under the stars and I told them stories adapted for insects of my old world ... I should make more books ... recipe books, story books, first aid manual, diagrams of simple machines ...

all my brothers helped me to start the books, gea, perseus and persephones will help me with the recipe book, for first aid and home remedies, hephaestus, demeter and methis were the ones who helped me, for the storybook they were the most small Hestia, tanith, cronus, Oceanus, themis ... for the machinery, it was heracles and zeus, and for the ninja weapons and techniques, it was Athena, ares and artemis ...

for my old life and hallownest I just trusted Hephaestus and Zeus ... Hephaestus as my right hand and Zeus as the guardian of our records ... every free time I wrote a little in them ... I also did a Comparative section of the game and what I have learned ... and so time went on, my hearth become a little lighter after this ... if I lost the memories of my old life, at least not all of them would be forgotten to the wind. .. and saying this I close the book of YN the human after finishing drawing a family photo of my old human family ... my parents, my grandparents, my uncles, my older brothers, their partners and my nephews and my younger brothers ... and of course there is a drawing of my neighbor with my cat in her arms ...

I want a pet ... if there is something like a cat in this world ... I want it...

But even so we do not put aside our training ... and after the month ... we left...

only time will tell what the future holds for us ... but of one thing I'm sure ... whatever it is ... we will have each other ...

because we are "THE SHADOW CLAN" part of the "NEÁR ARCHÍ TRIBE" ...

and we will just make our own destiny ...

our own path to a better future.

m

e

s

a

y

s

l

o

l

extra:

ghost broke hollow's glowing stick

**Author's Note:**

> yessssssssss i found out how to place pictures....enjoy....any vessel its my own design you can make your own in this game:https://picrew.me/image_maker/143336


End file.
